


Still Shy After All These Years

by seungdandy



Series: Shy [3]
Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, GTOP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Life AU, Gtop in love, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, parenting, trials and tribulations of their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong have been married for twenty two years and together for thirty two. You may think life is boring but this pair keeps it interesting. They've got a beautiful daughter that they love to death. They're both extremely successful in their fields. What could possibly happen to disrupt their bliss?The much anticipated day that their beloved baby girl comes home from college is a day that may change their lives forever. Will it be a good change or a bad change, only time will tell.





	1. Airport

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on AFF back in January of 2015.

Jiyong paced nervously around the terminal, checking his watch every two minutes. By contrast his husband sat quietly in a chair flipping through a magazine, never even glancing at the time. The petite man huffed and threw himself, not too gracefully, into the adjoining chair. 

" _How_ can you sit there so calmly?!" He lamented. Seunghyun just flipped another page and nonchalantly answered. "Yongie, the flight is delayed. I told you we should call before we left, but you couldn't wait. Now we'll just have to be patient." "But..." The designer began. "No buts. Just relax. I miss her too." The larger man leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Don't worry, Yongie. Our baby is coming home. Finally, we'll have her back again."

Jiyong looked over at his husband of twenty two years. He was still just as hot as he was the day he met him some thirty two years ago. Of course he credited himself for that, himself and a good gene pool. If it were up to his husband he'd eat ice cream everyday as well as donuts and god knows what else. He kept his diet healthy. No way was he letting him get out of shape, not on his watch. He had him install a home gym years ago and coerced him into using it. Yes, he'd take credit for Seunghyun being so fit.

"Hyunnie." He started. The older man just hummed in response. "I've got to hand it to you, you really knew what you were doing." Seunghyun turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you talking about this morning, because I _told_ you I could still hold you up while we fu..." Jiyong whacked his arm. " _No_! I'm not talking about this morning! Although, bravo. That was amazing." His husband had a self satisfied smirk planted on his face. "You want to go again? In the bathroom? You know, while we're waiting?"

The blonde laughed. "You're so funny. You always make me laugh." The older man leaned in wiggling his eyebrows "Yah, who's joking?" Jiyong shoved his face away with his palm. "Knock it off! Do you want to know what I was going to say or not?" Seunghyun laughed. "Okay, please tell me what you were referring to. I'm so rarely right in this relationship, I want to savor this moment." The designer rolled his eyes. 

"Well, you really pushed to send Mi-Cha to College in America because you thought she'd have great life experiences and a good education. Even though it was tough with my baby away." His husband gave him a look. "I mean _our_ baby." He corrected. "I think she benefitted tremendously and that you were right." Seunghyun hugged him tightly. "And now our baby is coming home. She will work with you and life will be wonderful." They kissed sweetly.

When they called the arrival of flight 263 From Los Angeles both men stood up and Jiyong began fixing his and his husband's clothing. Getting his hands swatted away for his efforts. "I look fine. Stop it." He hissed. The designer fretted. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

 "Hyunnie! There she is!" Jiyong was grasping his arm in a death grip and shouting directly in his ear but he could care less. There walked their baby, their pride and joy! Their Mi-Cha! 

She spotted them and ran up hugging them tightly. "Appa! Daddy!" She had her arms around both of their necks. Jiyong was touched that she still called him daddy. For awhile when she was younger he'd been dad and he really didn't like it. 

Seunghyun gave her a big hug. "Angel, you're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. I feel so bad for all those girls in California, they never even stood a chance." She giggled. "Oh, Appa. You _always_ say that!" He smiled. "Because it's true, angel." She kissed his cheek. "You really are a dork." He rolled his eyes, she really was Jiyong's daughter through and though.

"Hyunnie! Don't just stand there, get her luggage!" Jiyong snapped at him. "Oh, sorry. I'll just..." Mi-Cha stopped him. "No Appa. You don't have to. It's already taken care of." Seunghyun beamed with pride. "See that Yongie, she's a grown up woman now and knows enough to get someone to get her bags for her." Jiyong smiled indulgently at his husband. "Get your wallet out then to tip them." Which he immediately did. 

Mi-Cha stammered. "No..no Appa. You don't have to do that. It's..." Her Appa laughed. "Angel, I'm not sure how they do it at LAX but here at Incheon we tip for service. Isn't she cute Yongie?" 

Jiyong's attention, however, was on the boy carrying his baby girl's monogrammed Chanel luggage over. He was tall, thin, with dirty blonde hair, and very white. To top it off he wore no uniform signifying that was employed by the airport. _Had Mi-Cha asked a passenger to get her luggage?_ He elbowed his oblivious husband in the side to get his attention.

"Ow! What the fuck! Oops! Sorry angel." He looked at Jiyong expecting an explanation but only got his arm pointing to the approaching " _surfer dude_ ". Seunghyun looked at Mi-Cha. "Angel, you're not supposed to ask a passenger to get your luggage. Appa would have gone. You're too charming for your own good. Just like your daddy." 

The boy arrived and placed the luggage down a bit harshly for Jiyong's taste, it was Chanel after all. Mi-Cha cleared her throat. "Appa, Daddy. This is Scott." She was speaking english so they assumed the boy didn't speak Korean. They both bowed hello, smiling politely and shook his hand. Mi-Cha went on. "We met at UCLA." Again her fathers smiled at the boy.

Jiyong had had enough of the airport and standing politely and this boy, _Scott_. All he wanted now was to go home let Mi-Cha rest then have a nice dinner, just the three of them and talk and laugh like they used to. 

He cleared his throat. "Hyunnie, get the car. Let's get our baby girl home. Enough airport already." Seunghyun immediately nodded. He always jumped when Jiyong spoke. He turned to go when Mi-Cha spoke up again. "Wait, Appa! I have something to tell you both." He looked at her. "Angel, can't it wait until we're at home or at least in the car. Daddy wants to get going and you must be exhausted. Now tell your friend goodbye and you can have him over some time during his visit here. Okay, angel?" 

"He's not my friend, Appa. Scott's my _fiancé_."

Jiyong saw white spots in front of his eyes. Everything was hazy and swirling. Then there was a roaring sound in his ears and the faint sound of Seunghyun's voice calling out to him. His legs felt like cooked noodles. For one second he had the thought, _this is it, I'm having a stroke._ The headline will read " _ **Famous Designer Kwon Jiyong of G Dragon Line found dead on the floor at Incheon.**_ " 

Seunghyun saw Jiyong sway on his feet. "Yongie! Yongie!" He called out to him. He was lucky enough to grab him before he hit the ground, cradling his head in his lap. "Mi-Cha get a cold cloth for your father." When she just stood there with " _surfer dude's_ " arm around her he yelled. " _ **NOW**_!" That made her move. Seunghyun very rarely yelled at her but when he did, she listened. "Yongie. Baby." He cooed to him. Rubbing his arms and brushing his hair back. 

When his daughter and " _the dude_ " returned he placed the cloth on his head lovingly. Seunghyun then sent them to get the car, not knowing what else to do with them at the moment. After a minute Jiyong stirred, his eyes fluttering open and looking at his husband's worried face. "What happened?" He croaked out. The older man carded his fingers through his hair. "You passed out." He tried to sit up and his husband helped him. 

"I had the weirdest dream while I was passed out. Mi-Cha came home and told us she was engaged to some white boy that we'd never even met! _Haha_! That's funny, right?" Seunghyun looked at him and chose his words carefully. "Yongie, the reason you passed out was that Mi-Cha did tell us that..." Jiyong put his face in his hands. "No! It's not true! We just got her back! How could this happen?" The taller man stood up and helped him off the floor. "Come on Yongie. Let's go home." 

They got in the car and Seunghyun drove with Jiyong in the front. The kids were in the back. Mi-Cha was concerned about her father. "Daddy, are you okay? I was so scared." He nodded. "I've just got a headache, now. Tell Appa where we can drop your friend." Mi-Cha looked confused. "What do you mean, _where_ can we drop him? He's coming to our villa. And please _dad"_ There was that word again, dad. "refer to him as my fiancé or Scott. I want you two to get to know him. After all, he's going to be your son-in-law _soon_." Scott had no idea what they were saying but when he heard his name he smiled at Mi-Cha and leaned over and gave her a not so chaste kiss.

Jiyong, who had turned in his seat to speak with his baby girl, brought his hand up to his temple as a new surge of pain ripped through his skull. He was irrationally consumed with hatred for this bastard in the back seat. He could see Seunghyun's hands grip the steering wheel a bit tighter at the noises from the back seat. 

Seunghyun cleared his throat. "Mi-Cha, of course Scott can stay with us." Jiyong shot him a death glare. "Your father has just redone the guest room and I'm sure he'll be comfortable in it." His tone as well as the fact that he'd used her name left no room for argument. He could stay but no way was he letting him stay in her room. Jiyong internally applauded his husband.

Once they arrived at home they shared a quick snack with the jet lagged pair and showed Scott around the villa. "Wow! This place is so cool. You've even got a gym. Would it be okay if I use it?" Seunghyun smiled "Of course, please make yourself at home." Scott went on. "Mi-Cha is a great girl. She talked about you two all the time. How her dad was a famous designer in Korea and her Appa was the senior producer for YG Entertainment. She's really proud of you both.  She loved taking about all the trips you've been on and how happy you make her. I couldn't wait to come and meet you both." Jiyong just looked at him. "That's very nice, Scott. By the way, how long have you and Mi-Cha been together?" The boy smiled. "It's been two of the most beautiful months of my life."

Jiyong's head felt like a knife was being driven into it. He thought he'd die any second and that would be a welcome respite to this hell he was living through. Currently he was propped on his bed with a martini in hand, a strong martini consisting of mostly gin and a cold compress on his head. Seunghyun entered, seeing the state of his husband and poured himself a martini from the carafe and joined him. "Well he seems..."

Jiyong finished for him. "Like a fucking gold digger! _Two of the most beautiful months of my life_ , really? Fuck you! Why is that girl so much like _you_? Always talking so much? Telling the world her business. _Jesus! Fuck!_ " Seunghyun took a sip of his drink. "Maybe he does love her, we can't say for sure that he doesn't? I fell for you pretty quickly." Jiyong sighed. "Are you willing to take the chance that he _might_ love her?" The older man exhaled. "No. I'd kill him if he hurt her."  

They sat in silence for a while just drinking their drinks. Jiyong sat up on the edge of the bed suddenly, placing his drink on the nightstand. "I've just thought if something." Seunghyun looked over at him waiting to hear the epiphany. "This is all _your_ fault!" The older man choked on his drink. "Wha...what?! How is this _my_ fault?" Jiyong was standing now and stalked over to stand in front of his husband. "If you hadn't insisted on her going to college in America then she never would have met this..this _gold digger!_ " Seunghyun stood as well. "Oh! I was wondering when you'd get to that!" The designer pushed him back onto the bed. "Choi Seunghyun! You may have ruined our daughter's life! How could I let you be so stupid!" 

This was the last straw for Seunghyun. He puts up with a lot from his his husband because he loves him and because he's one scary bitch when he wants to be but this is where he drew the line. He stood up and grabbed his petite husband, lifting him easily and carried him to their bathroom. He leaned in and turned on the shower causing Jiyong to punch and kick him. "Don't you _fucking_ dare! I swear to god Seunghyun if you think you can..." He shoved his husband into the shower fully dressed, the cool shower. "Cool the fuck off! I'm _done_ Jiyong, I'm done with your shit!" Of course, he immediately turned off the water and got out, stripping out of the wet ( _designer, god why?_ ) clothes. 

Once wrapped in his fluffy robe he came out looking for Seunghyun. "I'm sorry, Hyunnie. It's not your fault. I'm just so upset. How can she drop this bombshell on us?" He had tears in his eyes and his husband's heart soften right away. "Listen Yongie, I got some advice about parenting a long time ago. Do you want to hear it?" The petite man nodded and snuggled up in his lap. "I was told that sometimes your kids do things because they're young and don't think but you always have to be the adult and forgive them because you don't want to push them away. Does that make sense?" Again he nodded. "That's good advice, Hyunnie. Who told you that?" He leaned down and gave him a slow, sweet kiss. "You did." Jiyong smiled. "That's why it sounds so good." They kissed again and again. 


	2. Vegetarians

Once Jiyong calmed down and had another martini Seunghyun started kissing his neck. "Yongie-ah" He opened his robe up and kissed his chest. "Let's do something to take our minds off this business. _Hmmm_?" He began sucking on the sensitive places on his husbands neck. "Hyunnie" the petite man panted out. "Why are you dressed?" The older man smirked. "Good question baby." Jiyong worked to strip his husband as quickly as possible. 

Once they were both naked, they lie together with Seunghyun on top of his husband, devouring his mouth and working his hips so that their hard cocks slid against each other. The precum was dripping down both their painful shafts prompting the dark haired man to reach for the lube. Once he'd slicked up his fingers he began working his husbands puckered hole open. He aimed for that little bump inside that he knew would make him scream and once he found it, he abused it over and over again. "Fuck! Hyunnie! _I need you!_ " 

The blonde pushed his husband over and climbed on top of him. Grasping his cock and sinking down onto it, moaning loudly as he was filled to the brim. "Fuck baby! You _love_ to ride my cock!" Seunghyun began thrusting up into his husband, clutching his hips and bending his knees to get more leverage for his thrusting. Jiyong had his head thrown back as he slid up and down the hard shaft, one hand on his own cock pumping himself and the other on his husband's gorgeous chest.  "Hyunnie, I...I.." 

The door to their room opened and Scott walked in and stood there for a minute like a deer in the headlights. "Oh man! Wrong room! _Sorry dudes_!" Then he quickly left.

Jiyong froze, stunned his entire body tensing. The tensing inadvertently caused Seunghyun to release. His hips stuttering uncontrollably. " _Fuck! Shit!_ Sorry Yongie!" His cum face caused Jiyong to release as well. He climbed off his husband and hissed. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!" Seunghyun pulled him in close. "I guess we need to start locking the door again." Jiyong was seething. "I fucking _hate_ him." His husband kissed his head. "I know baby, I _know_. We better get showered, we're going to have to go out to eat. Remember baby, it's for Mi-Cha." 

They showered and dressed and went out to the living room. If Scott was scarred by seeing them having sex he didn't appear to be. In fact he approached them and patted them on the backs when they came out hand in hand. "When Mi-Cha told me how in love you two still are, I never expected you guys to be kickin it so hard between the sheets at your ages." Jiyong felt that pain behind his eyes again and even Seunghyun looked mortified. 

It was bad enough that a virtual stranger had walked in on them just as they were about to climax, now this jackass was congratulating them on being able to still perform at their age. _Pssst_ , if this kid only knew just how many times they " _performed_ " every week.

Mi-Cha came out, freshly showered and beautiful. "Hello everyone! I'm starving. Where shall we eat?" Scott hugged her. "Mimi. Did you sleep well?" Then he proceeded to suck her face off. Jiyong stuck his fingers down his throat and gagged at Seunghyun. 

"So...angel, it's your choice, barbecue or sushi? I know those are your favorites." Seunghyun said. Mi-Cha looked at Scott then back to her fathers. "Appa, Scott and I are vegetarians." Jiyong shrugged. "Fine then we'll go for sushi, your Appa will be thrilled." She shook her head. "No, dad." ( _Not dad again_ ) "That means we don't eat any animals or fish." 

Seunghyun blinked. "So...no... _sushi_? _Ever_?" His crestfallen expression was tough to bear. Mi-Cha laughed. "Appa, you can have it, just Scott and I will eat other things. Soup and Veggie rolls. Don't worry, you can eat all the eel you want." 

Jiyong pulled Seunghyun into their room before they left. "Since when has Mi-Cha been a _vegetarian_? And _Mimi_? What the fuck is that?!" Seunghyun was just sitting on the bed, looking like a kicked puppy. "What's wrong?" The blonde asked him. "Hmm? Oh nothing. It's stupid." Jiyong sat beside him. "Hyunnie, _what_?" He sighed loudly. "It's just that sushi was our thing. We'd always get the unagi roll and split it." He shook his head and stood up. "I'm sorry, it's stupid. Let's go." Jiyong hugged him. "It's not stupid. I've been so busy being angry that I didn't think about how you must feel. I'm sorry, Hyunnie." 

At the restaurant the staff all knew them as they were regulars. A few people even stopped at their table to speak with Jiyong about his latest collection. Scott looked duly impressed and remarked at how nice it was to be out with such a celebrity. This did not endear him to his potential fathers in law. 

Once they were eating and Jiyong had a drink in hand he began speaking with his baby girl. "Mi-Cha, the family will be coming over tomorrow so please make sure you don't make other plans." She nodded. "Oh and the _Dong boys_ are coming. They can't wait to see you. They're doing so well but I'll let you catch up with them yourself." She smiled. "I miss them. They are such sweet guys. So much like uncle Youngbae." Seunghyun laughed. "You always had them wrapped around your little finger, even though you were so much younger." 

She laughed. "I can't wait to see everyone. I've missed them all. I'm so glad that I've had Scott to help me through the lonliness." He smiled at her. "I'm always here for you Mimi."  He leaned over, kissing her neck. Seunghyun turned away, signaling the waiter for another drink. 

Once he received his drink he took a long bracing sip. "So, Scott. Mi-Cha mentioned she met you at UCLA. What did you get your degree in?" The boy looked over at him. " _Degree_? Oh no. I _worked_ at UCLA." Jiyong paused, chopsticks raised halfway to his mouth and stared at the boy. "Excuse me? Did you say _worked_ there?" Seunghyun nudged him to get him moving and then he addressed Scott. "So, what was your position there?" Scott popped a piece of veggie roll in his mouth, swallowed then smiled proudly. "I worked on the grounds crew." 

Seunghyun could feel his husband tense up beside him so he put his hand on his thigh and squeezed. Mi-Cha was smiling at her fiancé. "I was walking across the campus one afternoon and I tripped over a hose. I broke my Prada pumps and twisted my ankle badly. Scott rescued me by carrying me to the first aid station. He was so cute and caring, we've been inseparable ever since." 

Jiyong panicked. "Sweetheart! You should be more careful! Where you hurt badly?" She shook her head. "No daddy. Just a bruised ankle. I'm glad it happened. I wouldn't have met Scott if I didn't fall." Jiyong smiled tightly. "Yes. How _lucky_." 

They finally escaped the restaurant and called it a night ( _thank god!_ ) as Mi-Cha was dozing off on the car. They retired to their bedroom and Jiyong poured them each a scotch. Seunghyun accepted his drink. "At this rate we're going to be alcoholics." Jiyong scoffed. "Don't kid yourself, we pretty much _are_ already." 

They climbed into bed and snuggled up together, Jiyong resting his head on his husband's chest. "Hyunnie, did you lock the door?" He hummed in response. "Good, I don't want that gold digger coming in here looking for the safe." Seunghyun was stroking his arm. "We don't _have_ a safe, Yongie." The blonde huffed. "Well, we should get one." He kissed his head. "What would we even put in it?" Jiyong thought about it. "My jewelry and all my Chanel." He laughed. "They don't make safes big enough for that." 

They kissed goodnight and soon drifted off to sleep. Although an hour later, Jiyong was poking Seunghyun with his finger repeatedly in the ribs to wake him up. "Wha... _what_?!" The blonde was frantic. "Hyunnie! _Someone's_ in the house! Go and see!" Still groggy the older man tried to calm him down. "Yongie, we're not alone anymore, _remember_? Relax." Jiyong was not satisfied. "No! Hyunnie I heard a bump! Someone is going to _murder_ my baby!" 

That did it. He was up and out of the bedroom, tiptoeing around looking for intruders. Jiyong was clinging to his shirt and he kept trying to swat him away but the younger man was apparently part monkey because he would not relinquish his hold. Everything looked fine and he was just about to tell his husband he was delusional when he heard a noise himself. It was coming from Mi-Cha's room and Jiyong's grip on his shirt got even tighter.

They made their way to the door, quietly opened it up only to find their sweet baby girl lying on her bed with Scott on top if her, both nearly naked. Jiyong felt that stabbing pain again, only this time it was in his chest. "Oh my god!" Their daughter yelled. 

Seunghyun moved quickly into the room, pulling the boy off his daughter and tossing him out of the room like a sack. Then he turned to Mi-Cha and threw her robe to her. " _How_ could you do this? You know that we specifically asked that you sleep in separate rooms! Have you _lost_ your respect for us?"

Before she could answer Scott came in, properly dressed. "Let's not get upset. You two should understand what it's like when you need to feel physically connected. Now we're even. _I_ walked in on you, _you_ walked in on us, it's all good."

Mi-Cha looked horrified. "Oh no! Did Scott _see_ you having sex?! What are you two even doing still _having_ sex at your age! That is so _disgusting_!" Jiyong looked affronted. "What do you mean, _at our age?_ I'm not old, Appa _maybe_ , but I'm not! Besides we're getting off the subject here. We're married, you're not. We can have _all_ the sex we want, _whenever_ we want, _wherever_ we want. You young lady, can't. At least not in my house."

Mi-Cha had a disgusted look. "Gross Dad!" ( _Fuck it, he's dad now_ ) "That was _TMI_! You're right, Scott and I shouldn't have sex here, so we'll go to a hotel tomorrow." Seunghyun stared at her. "Really, a hotel? I'm not paying for that. So, unless you've got money that I don't know about then I'd say you're not going anywhere. Honestly Mi-Cha what do you want from us? You come home from California, drop this bombshell on us and just expect us to be fine. You don't call us when you get engaged, you just show up. Why so secretive? We don't even know this boy. We're trying to adjust but how can you expect us to accept this in less than twenty four hours?"

Mi-Cha sputtered. "I..l..wasn't being secretive! I wanted to surprise you! I'm a grown woman and can make my own decisions." Jiyong crossed his arms. "Well you're not acting like a grown woman. Your father's right, why didn't you let us know ahead of time? You nearly killed me at the airport! That's not mature!" She adopted the same posture as her father. "Oh really? Now who's being immature? You're behaving like a _drama queen_ , dad! Which I guess isn't too far off now, _is it?_ " The blonde's eyes bugged out. "Why, you _little_..." 

Seunghyun grabbed his arm. "Okay! Okay! That's enough! I've had _it_." Mi-Cha smirked. "See, even Appa's sick of your _bitchy_ act." Seunghyun wheeled on her so fast her head spun. " _ **DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT AGAIN!**_ When I say I've had it, I mean with _you_ , young lady and your horrible attitude! How _dare_ you even think those things about your father!" 

He took a few deep breathes then went on. "Look, I've already had to pick my husband up off the floor once today, I'm tired and I'm done with this bullshit. You have a choice because, _yes_ you are an adult. You can either stay here and be the wonderful, respectful girl we know and love or if you can't live by the rules of the house, leave. Just remember, you walk out that door, I'm done footing your bills. Let me know what you decide." He grabbed Jiyong's hand and pulled him out of the room.


	3. Gold Digger

Jiyong and Seunghyun were dressed impeccably in beautiful matching tuxes, designed by Jiyong, of course. The older man still couldn't tie his bow tie and was looking to his husband for help. The designer was trying to tie it but he had tears welling up in his eyes so it was difficult. "Thank you baby." The older man kissed him softly. "Go to her. She needs you." 

Jiyong walked through the villa to Mi-Cha's room. She stood in front of a floor length mirror, resplendent in a floor length white bridal gown. Her father had spent months working tirelessly on the original design. Nothing was too good for his baby girl. He smiled softly at his daughter. "Baby girl, let me help you with the veil." She smiled lovingly at him. "Thank you, daddy." 

Once she was ready they walked out to the living room and joined Seunghyun. When he saw them he stood up and smiled, tears gleaming in his eyes as well. "Angel, you're breathtaking." He had to turn away because he was so emotional. The doorbell rang and Seunghyun quickly answered it. "The limo is here." 

They entered the limo and rode to the church, Mi-Cha sitting between her fathers. When they got there Youngbae met them at the curb. Jiyong and Seunghyun got out and hugged him. "I'm so happy we could share this day together." The three men hugged each other, all smiling widely. 

Seungri came down the steps of the church. "Hyungs, it's time." They all smiled at him as well. Youngbae put his arm around Seungri and headed inside. "See you in there!" He called out.

Mi-Cha walked down the aisle with both her fathers, one on each side. They all looked so happy and they nodded and smiled to family and friends as they went. The closer they got to the alter, the happier they got. This was a day they had  all dreamed of, her wedding day. When it was time to release her to her groom, they each kissed her cheek and whispered that they loved her. 

The bride and groom stood together on the alter, both perfectly suited for each other and deeply in love. The fathers couldn't have been happier with her choice. They'd loved Kyung-Bae since he was a child and to have him as a son-in-law was a dream come true. 

Suddenly there was a loud roaring noise outside the church windows and everyone turned gasping. The church doors flew open and Scott walked in wearing maintenance overalls. He marched up to the alter and grabbed Mi-Cha around the waste, kissing her hungrily and smearing her gown with dirt. He then picked her up and walked down the aisle with her. Jiyong rushed out after them and reached the doors just as they rode off on a John Deere tractor. 

Jiyong woke up screaming. He screamed so loud he jarred Seunghyun awake, which was no easy feat. "Yongie! What's wrong?!" He grabbed his shaking husband, turning on the light and peering into his face. Jiyong's face was ashen and he was shaking. Seunghyun held him close and rocked him, speaking softly to calm him down. He'd seen these nightmares before and he knew that he had to wait them out, until he could tell him about it. 

"I will not have my baby girl driven away from her wedding on a fucking _lawn mower_!" He sobbed out. Seunghyun guessed. "Dreaming about Mi-Cha marrying Scott?" Jiyong shook his head. "Not really, she was having a beautiful wedding day with Kyung-Bae until that gold digger showed up with his lawn mower and stole her away."  His husband sighed. "Kyung-Bae's been in love with her since they were kids. He's going to take this hard."

Jiyong got up and poured them both a scotch. "She's not married yet. There was a time when she was just as smitten with him, maybe she just needs a reminder." Seunghyun eyed him over his glass. "Yongie, if you push her she'll only go the opposite way. Look at what happened tonight. She's not the same girl anymore." The blonde smiled. "Don't worry Hyunnie. I won't do anything. But...if _Kyung-Bae_ happens to remind her of that special bond that they have...well then so be it." Seunghyun downed his drink. "I have a _bad_ feeling about this." 

The next morning Seunghyun found his husband in the kitchen drinking coffee. " _What_ , no booze this morning?" He asked as he grabbed his own mug and filled it. The blonde laughed. "I thought about it, but you might be right about the alcohol. I think I'll wait for the family to get here later." He joined him at the table. "So...any sign of your daughter this morning? I'm wondering what she's decided." Jiyong put his mug down and faced his husband. "Not so far. This is such a fucking mess, I can't believe this could happen." 

Seunghyun stroked his face. "Don't worry Yongie. We'll get through this. We've been through worse." He leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his husband's lips. Jiyong wrapped his arms around Seunghyun and kissed him again, climbing into his lap. "Why are you still so hot?" He chuckled. "Because you take such good care of me. Remember though, we're not alone anymore." The blonde hugged him, snuggling into his neck. "I know, I just like to sit on you. _Sue me_." 

Mi-Cha entered the kitchen and stood awkwardly for a moment. "Appa, Daddy. Can we talk?" Jiyong climbed down from his husband's lap and retook his seat. "Of course, Mi-Cha. There's coffee if you'd like some." She moved to pour herself a cup and then sat opposite her fathers.

"First of all, I want to apologize for my behavior. It was terribly disrespectful and rude. I never meant to hurt either of you. I'm sorry, daddy for the horrible things that I said to you. Secondly, I, that is _Scott_ and I would like to stay here, if you'll still have us. I promise that we'll obey all your rules from now on. I love you both very much." She bowed her head and looked very repentent.

Jiyong's heart melted at her words and his tone was filled with relief. "Of course you can stay baby girl. Appa and I forgive you. We love you so much, baby girl but you must follow the rules of the house. Are we clear?" She nodded smiling. "Yes daddy. Of course we will." She stood up still smiling. "I think I'll take a shower. What time is the family coming" Jiyong smiled back. "Not until 4:00."

As she was leaving, Seunghyun, who had remained silent during the exchange, finally spoke. "Mi-Cha." She turned to him. "Yes Appa?" He exhaled. "What made you decide to stay?" She cocked her head at him. "I'm sorry, what?" He went on. "Well, last night you seemed pretty hell bent on leaving with Scott. I was just wondering what changed your mind?" He could feel Jiyong staring holes in the side of his head but he ignored him.

"Oh...well actually it was Scott. I was already packing to leave because I was...well I was so angry. But Scott told me that I should not be too hasty and just apologize. He said that we should stay and make you happy." Seunghyun sighed. "Does it make _you_ happy, to stay?" She smiled. "Of course, Appa. I love you both and I love Scott so I want you all to be happy." He nodded. "And staying here makes _Scott_ happy, doesn't it angel?" She nodded. "I guess so." He smiled at her. "Go shower. We're going to have a nice time later." 

Jiyong was pulled into their bedroom and the door was locked behind them. "Hyunnie, what the fuck? And what the fuck were you doing in the kitchen? Are you not happy that she's staying?"  Seunghyun was pacing around. "I just wanted you to know that you're right." The blonde rolled his eyes. "Well of course I'm right! When am I ever wrong?! Wait! Right about what, _specifically_?"

Now the dark haired man was rolling his eyes. "Right about Scott." Jiyong sat on the bed. "Was there ever any doubt! I told you! Wait! What about Scott am I right about again?" Seunghyun huffed. "I think he's a gold digger." The blonde shot him the _no fucking kidding look_. "Please _enlighten_ me." He shot him a glare. "Alright, I will. _Smart ass_. Now, as you may recall, you and I were in a similar situation when we fell in love. My mother threatened to disown me if I didn't break it off with you."

Jiyong held his hands up. "That was totally different. It really wasn't a reflection on me, it was more about you hiding your extreme _gayness_ from her. You know, fucking _baseball_ players behind her back and all. It had nothing to do with _her_ not liking _me_."

Seunghyun ran his hands through his hair. " _When_ will you let that go? _Why_ must you always bring up things I did before I even _met_ you?" The blonde began filing his nails, the picture of nonchalance. " _Really_ , Hyunnie. I could care less who you fucked in high school. I mean, if you wanted to lower yourself to some _seedy_ athlete, it's no business of mine." He shook his head. " _Really_? Then why do you scream and throw a hissy fit if there's a baseball game on the TV?" 

Jiyong threw the nail file down onto the bed. "Didn't you have some point to make here? Something about _me_ being _right_? Please get on with it!" Seunghyun chuckled to himself. "Right. Okay. So...when she threatened to cut me off, I was going to move in with you and I got a job with Dongwook, _remember_?" His husband nodded. "At no time did you tell me to crawl back to my mother and beg forgiveness. Sure it was different because if the gay thing but you never cared about the money I was giving up. _Why_?" Jiyong looked at him confused. "Because I love you." Then realization struck. " _ **OH! I lOVED YOU**_!" He jumped up hugging his husband. "Not your _money_!" Seunghyun smiled. " _Bingo_!"


	4. The Dong Brothers

An hour later Jiyong was on the phone with the caterer to see if they could add some vegetarian fare to the menu for today's party.  Luckily they used the same caterer that he used for his fashion shows and they were eager to accommodate the famous designer. Once that was settled, he set about getting himself ready. 

He entered the bathroom, finding his husband already in the process of showering. In the interest of saving time, he removed his robe and joined him, reaching around his husband for his shampoo. "Hey, how'd you make out with the caterer?" Seunghyun asked. He began shampooing. "Fine. They don't want to lose our business so they'll make it work. Although it would have been nice to know in advance that our daughter had become a fucking vegetarian. Does she just not tell us anything anymore?" 

Seunghyun shrugged. "Let's not worry about that part too much. What's your plan to get her together with Kyung-Bae?" The blonde was adding conditioner. "I'm not sure. I guess we've got to get her away from the gold digger and alone with Kyung-Bae. But it has to be subtle. She can't know it's a setup." 

Seunghyun lathered up a cloth with body wash and started washing his husband's back, getting distracted by his skin. He started kissing his neck as he brought the cloth down to his ass and rubbed it. "Hyunnie, we have a serious problem here. How can you think of sex right now?" He squeezed his ass and then leaned into him. "I know, but you came in here and now I've got my own serious problem and mine is so much easier to fix." He pushed his hard cock against his ass and bit his neck. 

"Fuck! Fine but I'm letting you fuck me under protest." The smaller man moaned out, pressing back into him. They had lots to do still so Seunghyun worked quickly, opening his husband up for his throbbing cock to fill. Once he was stretched he pushed inside, both moaning loudly at the sensation. They'd been together for so long they knew just were to touch, where to kiss and Seunghyun knew just how Jiyong liked to feel his cock sliding In and out of his tight ass. Before long they both hit their peek and released with shudders of ecstasy and moans of content.

Soon the couple was dressed and ready. Seunghyun was organizing the bar, checking his wines and making sure the beer he ordered was chilled. Jiyong was straightening up the house and double checking all the other details. Mi-Cha came out wearing one if her father's designs, a cute dress that showed off her legs. Jiyong hugged her. "Baby girl, you look beautiful. I can't wait for you to see everyone. They all miss you so much." She smiled a little sadly. "I miss everyone too. It's just that..." 

Jiyong pulled her in, tightly hugging her. "I know baby girl, I know. I miss her too. It'll be alright." She hugged him back, tears in her eyes. Seunghyun came out of the kitchen and saw them. "What's wrong?" Mi-Cha pulled away from her father, wiping her eyes. "Nothing,  Appa. I'm just so happy to see you both." He gave her a little smile and nodded. She exhaled. "What can I do to help?" Jiyong gave her a job and then went to find his husband who had disappeared into the bedroom. 

"Hyunnie? What are you doing in here?" He called as he entered the room. The older man was sipping on a scotch and looking out the window. Jiyong walked up behind him and hugged him, resting his head on his back. "You okay?" He nodded. "Yeah, I just needed a minute. Sorry." His husband squeezed him tighter. "You don't have to apologize. I love you, Hyunnie. Take all the time you need." 

Soon the caterers arrived and Jiyong was busy directing them on where to set up and how he'd like the wait staff to comport themselves. Once he was satisfied with everything and had checked over the food, he started to relax. Until he saw his daughter's love interest walk out in less than fashionable jeans and a t-shirt (a ratty t-shirt). 

Scott approached Jiyong. "Wow. You're going all out for a family get together. I guess it pays to have money." The blond hummed. "Yes...well we're proud of Mi-Cha for getting her degree from UCLA. Uhm...everyone should be arriving soon so if you'd like to change for the party, now is the time." The boy shrugged. "Nah. I think I'm fine. Mimi said to dress comfortable. Besides, I'm not into all those fancy designer clothes that you dudes are. No offense." Jiyong raised his brow. "None taken."

The guests started arriving and everyone was thrilled to see Mi-Cha and she was happily chatting with her cousin Haru. Scott was sticking with her for the most part, but he would also wonder around and mingle on his own. Jiyong tried not to worry about him and have a good time. 

Seunghyun was talking to Seon Woong when Scott walked up. "Oh Hyung. This is..." Scott interrupted him by sticking his hand out to the older man. "I'm Scott Fleming. It's nice to meet you. I'm Mi-Cha's fiancé." Seon Woong choked on his beer and darted his eyes to his brother-in-law. "He...hello. I'm Lee Seon Woong, Mi-Cha's uncle. Ah...nice to meet you." Scott shook his hand then excused himself to find his fiancé.

Seon Woong stared at Seunghyun. "Who the fuck is that?" The younger man shook his head. "He's a nightmare. She brought him back from UCLA. Jiyong almost died at the airport, literally." The older man laughed. "You should see the last guy Haru brought home! What an idiot!" Seunghyun looked at him questioningly. "Hyung, Haru married Woobin and he's now a partner at Choi Enterprises." The older man nodded. "Yeah, but he's still an idiot." They both laughed.

Yeo-Bae arrived with Chung-Hee, his boyfriend of three years and Mi-Cha greeted him warmly. Hugging him and introducing him to Scott they all made their way to sit down together on the patio. They talked animatedly and it was just like when they were kids. He was working at her father's label and was really doing well. They were happy that when she started there, they'd be working together. Jiyong walked over. "I'm going to have to steal Yeo-Bae away for a minute." 

The younger man immediately rose and walked away with his "uncle". "Uncle Jiyong, if this is about those sketches..." The older man shook his head. "No. It's not about work." The younger man looked confused. "Okay, what's up?" Jiyong smiled. "Is your brother coming today? Oh and your parents?" He nodded. "Umma and Appa should be here soon and Kyung-Bae should be here as well but..." The blonde cocked his head. "But what?" Yeo-Bae sighed. "Well...he was really looking forward to seeing Mi-Cha but now that she's engaged I think he's going to be pretty upset. Maybe you don't know this but, he's in love with her and he's been waiting for her to come back." Jiyong nodded. "That's what I was hoping for." 

The younger man gave him a strange look. "Why?" The blonde sighed. "Because your uncle and I think this boy is only after Mi-Cha for her money. Yeo-Bae, do me a favor, let me know what you think after you've spoken to him for a while. I want Mi-Cha to be happy but I don't think he's the one for her." Yeo-Bae nodded. "I want my brother to be happy as well. I'll keep my eye on him and let you know." 

The rest of the Dong's arrived together and Mi-Cha rose to greet them. She hugged her aunt and uncle warmly and when she got to Kyung-Bae she smiled shyly, playing with her hair and turning pink. He reached out his hands and took both of hers, smiling just as shyly back at her. "Mi-Cha. You look even more beautiful than you did the last time I saw you. How are you?" She turned a bit pinker, her smile growing. "Thank you Kyung-Bae. I'm good, you look just as handsome as you always do." They stood there, eyes locked on each other, hands still held. 

Jiyong and Seunghyun watched the scene together, Jiyong was digging his boney fingers into his husband's arm, cutting off all circulation to the limb. The older man could care less. He could see his daughter's eyes registering love for the young man in front of her and he wanted to scream with joy. He knew that look, it was the same look he had every time he looked at Jiyong.

The spell was broken when Scott walked up, if Jiyong had seen him earlier he would have tackled him to the ground. He didn't though and Scott walked up to the pair. "Mimi! There you are. I've been looking for you." Mi-Cha released Kyung-Bae's hands and turned to Scott who pulled her in for a kiss. Jiyong turned and buried his head in Seunghyun's chest from the disgust he felt. Kyung-Bae looked like he'd been punched, his face flashed pain momentarily then went blank. Scott stepped forward and stuck his hand out. "Scott Fleming, Mi-Cha's fiancé." Kyung-Bae shook his hand. "Fiancé? Oh I'm Dong Kyung-Bae, her...friend. Please excuse me." He walked off towards the bar, his brother trailing after him.

Seunghyun sighed. "Well that _sucks_." Jiyong looked up and saw that Chaerin was walking over to them. "You think that sucks, just wait." His husband cursed. " _Fuck_." She reached them and cocked her eyebrow. "So...what's _new_?" Jiyong smiled. "Chae, _sweetie_...you look amazing this evening. Doesn't she Hyunnie?" His husband nodded. "Sure, sure. _Amazing_. If you two will excuse me, I think Daesung is calling me."  He took a step to leave but Jiyong stopped him. "Daesung is out on the patio which is where you'll be sleeping tonight if you take one more step." 

He smiled and put his arm around his husband and turned to Chaerin.  "So...you were saying?" She smiled slyly. "Still as whipped as ever, eh Choi?" He exhaled. "Still as bitchy as ever, eh Dong?" She chuckled. "So how long has your daughter been engaged and _why_ didn't you tell me?" Jiyong sighed. "Chae, we only found out yesterday and honestly, he's horrible. The thought of that...that...ugh...gold digger with my baby is killing me!" She nodded. "So, she just dropped it on you? _Ouch_. Well my sympathies." 

As the night wore on Mi-Cha found herself alone on the patio. It was great seeing all their family and close friends but it was a bit overwhelming. She felt like there was a hole in her heart. She took her glass of wine and stood at the rail, letting the memories wash over her. She didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her. 

Kyung-Bae couldn't help but go out on the patio when he saw Mi-Cha standing there alone. He'd always been drawn to her, even when they were children. The love he felt for her had grown steadily over the years and he'd thought that she felt the same. When he saw that other man kiss her then announce that they were engaged, he felt like he was being ripped open. He felt like he was drowning but now seeing her there, alone his feet took him where his heart longed to be.

She looked over and Kyung-Bae was standing beside her at the rail. "Kyung-Bae, I didn't hear you come out." He smiled softly at her. "I'm sorry, did you want to be alone?" She shook her head. "No, please stay." He sighed, not knowing how to start the conversation. They used to talk for hours, even when she moved to California but then that changed. She began. "I felt so lost when...when Halmoni..." He didn't even think about it, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. He stroked her hair as he spoke. "Mi-Cha, baby it's only natural to feel such sadness at the loss of a loved one. It's okay. She loved you and was so proud of you." She sobbed in his arms. "Bu...but I didn't come home and she was sick and then I didn't pay my last respects. I'm _horrible_. Just a horrible granddaughter." He kissed her head. "No baby, no. She didn't want you to. You had exams and she wanted you to concentrate on that. Your fathers told you not to. Baby, it's alright. No one blames you." 

She hugged him tighter. "I've missed you Kyung." He sighed. "Baby, you know I always miss you." She looked up at his handsome face and he wiped her tears away. They smiled at each other and she leaned up and kissed him, her eyes fluttering closed. He kissed back slowly until he remembered that she was engaged to another man. He broke the kiss gently, stepping back. "Mi-Cha, why did you get engaged to Scott?" She shook her head. "I guess I love him." He narrowed his eyes. "You _guess_?!" She looked unsure. "Well I was so lonely and my Halmoni was gone and you..." He stared at her. " _Me_? All you had to do was call and I'd be on a plane. You know that. Didn't I mean anything to you. Didn't all the times we made love mean anything to you? You were lonely so you got _engaged_?! You're sleeping with him, _aren't you?_ " She looked down. "I assumed you'd be sleeping with other women." He shook his head. "Well, I guess you don't know me as well as I thought you did. Congratulations on your engagement. I hope you're very happy together." He turned and left the patio and then the villa. 


	5. Youngbae Speaks

Seunghyun and Daesung stood outside the villa smoking. Well, Seunghyun was smoking and Daesung was keeping him company. They'd been best friends for over twenty years, ever since the elder had started producing the former idol's music. They'd always been there for each other and they really had a strong bond. Even though Daesung wasn't an idol anymore he still worked at YG as a vocal coach. He worked with the young trainees and helping them develop their talents. 

He wasn't too rough on them though, unless they kissed his ass one too many times. Then he let them have it. If there was one thing Daesung hated, it was a phony. That's probably why he'd always liked and respected Jiyong. Even when he was not always pleasant to him, he was always honest. That all changed when Daesung married Hyori though. Jiyong no longer saw him as a threat and was a changed man.  He hadn't threatened to shove his balls up his ass ever again, not even once.

The two friends stood there chatting when Kyung-Bae came out looking a bit worn around the edges. Seunghyun addressed him. "Kyung-Bae, you're not leaving?" The younger man looked over at them and bowed politely. "Uncle Seunghyun, Daesung Hyung. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Yes. I have to leave. I've got to teach an early class in the morning and those kids will wear you out if you're not well rested." Daesung laughed. "You need a better boss, that's what you need." He laughed as well. "He is a bit of a slave driver but I love what I do." 

Seunghyun smiled. "You're a good man Kyung-Bae. Just how many dance studios does that father of yours own now?" He smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, uncle. I try. Appa's got three studios now. Two here in Korea and one in Japan." Daesung patted the young man on the back. "You make your parents very proud. You're so talented." He blushed. "Thank you Hyung but I had the best teacher." He bowed again. "Goodnight to you both."

The next day Jiyong decided to pay his oldest friend a visit at home, hoping to catch him before he left for YG. Youngbae was a tough man to track down between his duties at YG as head of choreography and dance instruction and his own dance schools that he'd opened up over the last few years.  

Youngbae opened the door to find Jiyong standing on his doorstep, tray of coffee in hand and box of pastry at his feet. "Jiyong. I _know_ why you're here and I _don't_ want to talk about it." The blonde smiled. "Oh come on Bae. I've got lattes and pastry, let me in." Sighing, the shorter man stepped aside. "Come in, but I don't want to talk about it." He followed him into the kitchen and they sat down. Chaerin joined them. "I thought you might come by. Ooh! _Pastry_!" Youngbae cleared his throat. "Look Ji. I know that Kyung-Bae is an adult but he's still my son. I'm not going to sit by and watch someone play with his heart, no matter who it is." Jiyong shook his head. "No Bae. You've got it all wrong. She just needs to see what a wonderful man he is. She's been away, she's _confused_." 

The dancer stood up. "No Jiyong, it's _you_ who's confused. All last summer she strung him along. Spending time with him, behaving like a girlfriend and when she went back to California they spoke constantly." The blonde looked shocked. " _What_? Are you sure?" Youngbae went on. "Did you know he visited her in LA, more than once?" Jiyong shook his head. "No. I didn't." The shorter man was getting agitated now. "Don't misunderstand me, Jiyong. Chaerin and I love Mi-Cha, we do, but if she's so unsure of her feelings then we're glad this happened. It's better now than later. We don't want our son hurt any more then he's already been."

When he left the Dong's house he went straight to YG to talk to Seunghyun. He found him in his office working on his computer. "Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked him. He sat heavily in the chair opposite his desk. "I went to see Bae and Chaerin." Seunghyun was waiting for him to go on and when he didn't he promoted him. " _And_?" He looked at him. " _And_...I found out that we know absolutely nothing about our daughter's life." The producer ran his hand through his hair. "Baby, if your going to just speak in these cryptic sentences we're going to be here all day. Can you just _make_ your point, please." 

The blonde huffed. "Okay. Mi-Cha was dating Kyung-Bae all last summer. He even flew to LA to visit her, a few times." Seunghyun smiled and stood up to walk around to where he was. "That's wonderful! That means that..." Jiyong cut him off. "That means that Bae and Chae think she's unsure of her feelings and they don't want their son anywhere near her." His husband frowned. "Did they actually _say_ that." He nodded. "Basically and honestly, if it were the other way around, we'd feel the same way." Seunghyun sat on the edge of his desk. "Well, that sucks." The blonde sighed. "You keep saying that." He nodded. "Because it does."

That evening while Jiyong made dinner, Seunghyun decided that it was time to have a chat with Scott. "So, _Scott_." He started. "What do you plan on doing here in Korea?" The younger man looked at him, unsure. " _Do_?" He continued. "Yes. For work. If you plan to marry Mi-Cha then you're going to need a job. You two will need to find an apartment to live in, buy food and clothing. Oh and then there's a car expense. Mi-Cha has a car but you still have to maintain it." He looked at him expectantly. "Oh Uhm...I guess I haven't thought about it too much." The older man smiled. "Well, that's understandable but if I were you, I would now." Scott nodded. "Okay...well maybe you could help me. You've got lots of friends and connections." 

He thought a minute. "Hmmm. Maybe I could. Tell me. What exactly are your qualifications?" The younger man smiled. "Oh well...I've been on the grounds crew at UCLA for six months and before that I drove a truck for a grocery store delivery service. I also worked in a liquor store stocking shelves." Seunghyun smiled. "Well, you've got a wide variety of experience but it don't think I know anyone that could use those particular talents. I'm sorry." 

Scott smiled at him and put his arm around his shoulder. "Well...you're not going to throw your _own_ daughter out of the house, that's for sure." He returned his smile. "No. That's true. However, _you_ are _not_ my daughter. Nor are you her _husband_ so don't get too comfortable." He stood up and went to check on dinner.

That night Jiyong and Seunghyun sat in bed each occupied with work. Seunghyun was on his laptop and Jiyong was looking over some sketches that Yeo-Bae had given him. "Did you lock the door?" The blonde asked, not even looking up. The taller man hummed in response, typing away. The designer set his sketches down and turned off the light. "Hyunnie, turn it off." He whined. He glanced over at him. "Just a second, Yongie. I need to finish this." The blonde huffed, annoyed that he hadn't listened. He started rubbing his husbands toned chest. " _Yongie_ , give me a minute." He pleaded. He worked his hand down to his sleeping pants and untied them. Seunghyun pulled his glasses down his nose and peered at him. "Yongie, what are you..ah! ah! Fuck! Baby! _**YES**_!" Jiyong's hand pulled out his cock and started pumping it. He shoved the laptop onto the side table. The blonde smirked at him. "Don't you need to finish that?" He was panting.  "Fuck you! Now _suck_ me!" He raised his eyebrow at him. "Fuck you! _Make_ me!" He grabbed his head and pushed it into his cock and Jiyong couldn't help himself, he sucked the head in. "Fuck baby! You _like_ sucking me?" The blonde was moaning now because, yes _dammit_ , he loved sucking his husbands cock. He took him deep in his throat, moaning around him lewdly. Then he bobbed his head applying suction. 

Seunghyun pulled him off before he could come, making Jiyong whine in disappointment. "Strip baby, I want to fuck you." Then he had Jiyong lying on his stomach while he fucked him open with his tongue and fingers. Leaving him shaking and desperate under him. He entered him slowly to make it last, feeling every inch of himself sink into that tight heat he loved. When Jiyong pushed back he started thrusting, hard. Nailing him to the bed, the friction of the sheets on his cock sending jolts of electricity through his body with every thrust. Soon Seunghyun pulled him up flush to his chest and reached for his cock to pump along with his thrusting. "Fuck! Hyunnie! I...I'm... _cuuuming_!" When Jiyong released his ass clenched down on his husbands cock causing his hips to stutter and him to release inside of him. "Fuck Yongie!" He panted out between kissing his neck. "You should have just said you were horny." 

They lie together talking later, both worried that their daughter was making a huge mistake. "We can't force her to not marry Scott, baby. She's a grown woman but I'll be damned if I see her throw away a good man like Kyung-Bae for someone who's not worthy of her." Jiyong rubbed his arm. "But Hyunnie, we don't even know if he'd want her back. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. Not that I'm saying she should stay with...ugh _him_ , but we have to face the fact that Kyung-Bae may not want her anymore." The older man sighed. "Fine, but we still need to sabotage Scott. I spoke with him tonight about him getting a job." 

Jiyong sat up. "You _did_? What did he say?" He pulled him back down to his chest. "First he asked if I could help him get one. When I said no he made some comment about me not kicking my daughter out. The blonde huffed. "Fucking _prick_. Seunghyun chuckled. "Don't worry. I reminded him that he's not my daughter or her husband. I told him not to get too comfortable." Jiyong sat up again. " _Really_! Do you think he's scared?" Again he pulled him down. "I doubt it. He seems to be pretty confident. He's pretty annoying." The blonde nodded. "He's a _prick_." 

"Yongie?" He asked after a long silence. "What?" He swallowed. "Thanks for...thanks for being you." Jiyong had been half asleep. "Who else would I be?" He kissed his head. "I mean...just for...always...loving me...and being there...I'm so lucky that I found y..y..you." The blonde turned on the light. "Are you crying?" Seunghyun wiped his eyes. "No.no." The blonde hugged him."Yes you are, you big baby. What's got into you?" 

Jiyong had only seen Seunghyun cry maybe half a dozen times. When Mi-Cha was born, when she graduated high school, moved to America and, of course, when his mother passed away three months ago. Sure there'd been little snuffles but he just wasn't a cryer. Not that he was cold, no way, he was _full_ of emotions. So seeing him cry now was disconcerting. 

He hugged him and stroked his hair. "Choi Seunghyun, you tell me what's wrong right now." He took a shuddering breath. "It's just that what if I didn't find you. I'd be like Mi-Cha, with the wrong person, probably Bom. Both of us miserable. I'd never know what happiness was. Now Mi-Cha won't." Jiyong shook his head. "Wow. When you go dark you go all out. I thought I was the melodramatic gay man in this house." Seunghyun chuckled. "Sorry. Emo moment." The blonde kissed him. "It goes both ways you know. I wouldn't be happy without you either. Who would take my shit like you do? You're the perfect whipped husband." He smiled at him. "You really do say the sweetest things. Now I remember why I love you so much. You're so feisty!" Jiyong rolled his eyes. "You're still such a dork." Seunghyun turned off the light. "Yeah, but I'm the dork that makes you happy." The blonde hummed and hugged him. "Goodnight, Hyunnie." "Night, Yongie."


	6. Lunch Date

After his minor emo meltdown, Seunghyun was determined to ensure that his daughter didn't end up with Scott. He may not be able to fix things with Kyung-Bae but he could have a heart to heart with her about the direction that her life was going. So when he saw her in the kitchen the next morning, he invited her to lunch. 

"Angel, I haven't had the chance to see you alone yet. Please come to my office today and we'll go to lunch." He mentioned as he poured his coffee. She smiled. "What about Scott, Appa?" He kissed her head as he walked by. "I'm sure he can spare you for a couple of hours." He continued on to his bedroom with his husband hot on his heels.

"What's that about?" He asked as soon as they were behind closed doors. He shrugged, heading into his closet. "Can't I have lunch with my daughter." The blonde stalked after him. "Of course but, I know you. You're definitely up to something." Then he pulled the shirt that his husband had taken down out of his hands. "No, no. Not _that_ , wear _this_." He handed him a black t-shirt along with a black jacket. Then he grabbed him a pair of pants. "Here, wear these." Seunghyun cocked his head. " _Red_? Where do I even get these clothes? I don't remember buying them." Jiyong chuckled. "Oh please! Who's the fashion icon here, _me_ or you? Just be thankful you've got me to keep you stylish. Now dress and tell me your plan." 

When he was dressed and, in Jiyong's professional opinion, looking incredibly hot, ( _So hot he wanted to peel those sexy red pants right off him and ride that bulge._ ) the designer finished off his look with a white pocket hanky. "Okay, now spill it. Why the lunch date?" Seunghyun was eyeing his hair in the mirror, one hand poking around to perfect it. A habit that both drove his husband insane and turned him on simultaneously. "I just thought it was time for a heart to heart with Appa. That's all. Maybe she'll open up, maybe not. It can't hurt." Jiyong stepped forward and grabbed his hand to still it. "Good idea. Call me later. I want details. You look _hot_ , by the way. Do not change after work." He leaned up and kissed him, running his hands down his solid chest. "Have a good day, Hyunnie." "You too, baby."

Later that day, Mi-Cha made her way to her father's office and knocked on his door. "Come in!" He called out. She entered and he rose to greet her. "Angel! I'm so happy we're doing this. I've missed our time together." She smiled. "Me too, Appa. Where shall we go?" He grabbed his jacket. "I'm thinking Italian. That way you won't have to worry about the meat, just have pasta!" She smiled. "Sounds good Appa. Not to mention daddy's not here to see what you're eating." He looked shocked. "Your daddy doesn't tell me what to eat. I'm my own man, but let's just keep this between us. You know, Appa daughter stuff." She laughed. "Like when I was little and you'd take me for those ice cream sundaes? Our little secret, _right_?"

Once they had ordered their lunch he took the opportunity to broach the Scott subject with her. "Angel, you know how much daddy and I love you. We only want the best for you. I feel like I have to tell you, I'm... _we're_ a bit concerned about you getting engaged to a man you barely know. How can you be sure that he's the one for you?" She took a sip of her drink and looked him in the eye. "I love him, Appa. That's how I know." He sighed. "Are you sure though? That's pretty quick to fall in love with someone you just met." She cocked her head. "Didn't you always say that you fell for daddy in a matter of days? That you knew you couldn't live without him and that he was your _soulmate_? Why can't _I_ feel that way for Scott?" _Goddamn his stupid mouth. Jiyong was right, he did tell too many people things!_

"Well, angel...I suppose it's possible for you to feel that way but are you sure that Scott feels the same way?" She stared at him. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? How did you know that daddy felt the same way?" He smiled. "Because he was not at all interested in my family's money. He could of cared less what I had, he only wanted me." She looked upset. "Well Scott only wants me. He came all the way to Korea just for me. He gave up his life, his job all for _me_." 

He could tell he wasn't getting anywhere so he thought he'd try a different tact. "Angel, why did you start seeing Scott in the first place?" She shook her head. "I told you already, he brought me to the first aide..." He interrupted her. "No. Not how you _met_. Why did you start dating him? What happened to Kyung-Bae?" The waiter brought their entrees and they thanked him.

She took a few bites of her pasta. "What do you mean, Kyung-Bae? What did he tell you?" He shook his head. "Nothing. Youngbae told daddy that you two were dating all last summer and that he even visited you in LA, a few times. I'm not sure why you'd keep this from us, you know we love him. It's not like we wouldn't approve." She sighed. "Appa, Kyung-Bae and I, we were friends for so long and we still were but then..." He smiled. "Something changed." She nodded. "Yes. I always knew that he was attracted to me. It was obvious but I never did anything to encourage him but then last summer things happened. We started hanging out more and he was really sweet and handsome and one thing led to another and...and we started..." He stared at her. "You slept with him." She blushed but nodded. "He said he loved me." He reached out and took her hand. "He didn't force you or talk you into it, did he?" She shook her head. "No, Appa. I loved him too. I wanted to." He was confused. "So...what happened? What _changed_?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She started eating her pasta and not looking up. Now he was really confused. She just talked about sex with him and now she was clamming up? "Angel, I just want to help. Did he do something to you?" She huffed. "Nothing worse than you or Daddy did" He choked on his food. " _E..excuse me?_ What did we do?" She glared at him. "Do you really want to know?" He nodded dumbly. "You left me in America when all I wanted to do was come home, home to where my Halmoni was lying sick, near death! You barely had time for me and I had to miss her last moments! I'll never forgive you for that, _never_! Kyung-Bae! _Ha_! He says he loved me but he's too busy as well. If he loved me he would have dropped everything and flown to be by my side when I needed him! He was in Japan setting up a fucking dance school! Do you want to know why I want to marry Scott? It's because he was there when I needed someone, when I was lonely and upset. Not you. Not daddy. Not Kyung-Bae."

He stared at her. "Angel. Halmoni wanted you to stay in LA and concentrate on your studies. It's not that we didn't care about you, you have to understand. I was not myself those days. I'm sorry, angel. I love you. Don't ruin your life because of your grief. Halmoni wouldn't want that. I want you to be happily married like daddy and I." She scoffed. "You're not even legally married so stop pretending. I'm not a child anymore. I'm done here." She stood up and threw her napkin on the table, walking brisky out of the restaurant. 

After paying and heading back to his office he called Jiyong. "Hyunnie! How was lunch? Did you work some Appa magic?" God, he sounded so happy, he hated to tell him this. " _Haha_ remember this morning when I said it couldn't hurt?" The blonde answered immediately. "Yes, why?" He cleared his throat. "I was wrong. It hurt like a bitch." Jiyong was panicking. "What the fuck does that mean?" He sighed. "It means get used to saying this is my so in-law-Scott." Jiyong exploded. "Choi Seunghyun! How could you _fuck this up?!_ I am so fucking pissed at you right now!" Seunghyun huffed. "Yeah...well get in line! I'm fucking sick over this, I don't need your shit right now, _Jiyong_!" The blonde softened his tone, partly because he knew it probably wasn't really Seunghyun's fault and partly because he'd called him Jiyong. He only calls him that when he's extremely pissed at him and an extremely pissed Seunghyun is a rare and scary thing. "Hyunnie, relax. We'll fix it. We're both stressed. Let's have dinner alone to unwind. How about Italian?" He groaned. "No Yongie, _anything_ but that."

They'd agreed to meet at their favorite sushi place and when Jiyong arrived he saw that his husband was already there, working on a bottle of sake. He slid into the booth next to him. "Are we planning on drinking an entire bottle, tonight?" He looked at him briefly and poured them both a drink. "I thought it would be more expedient to have them just leave the bottle." The blonde took a sip. "It's that bad?" Seunghyun chuckled. "No. It's _worse_." 

They ordered and then Seunghyun recounted the entire story for his husband. "We really let her down. I just didn't think it would completely fuck her life up. Poor Kyung-Bae, it's not his fault. I feel like such a failure." Jiyong rubbed his arm. "No. We did what we thought was right. Who knew she'd flip out and get engaged to the first man who smiled at her. I mean, if she'd told us about her relationship with Kyung-Bae then we could have given her advice. This isn't _all_ our fault." 

They drank some more and ate, feeding each other like they always do. "You know Hyunnie, I hate to admit it but, she's a lot like me. Stubborn and head strong. Maybe she just needs to see Scott for what he really is before she realizes her mistake." The older man picked up a piece of yellowtail and placed it in Jiyong's mouth. "Okay. We can't fuck up any worse than I already did." The blonde swallowed, smiling. "That's the spirit. Now, let's talk about those pants." He smirked. "What about them?" Jiyong danced his fingers up and down his thigh, a wicked leer on his face. "How soon can we get you out of them, _hmmm_?" Seunghyun raised his hand. " _ **CHECK PLEASE!**_ "


	7. You're a Genius

Once they exited the restaurant and got into Seunghyun's car, Jiyong attacked him. Pulling his neck down for a hot open mouthed kiss. They kissed for some minutes before Seunghyun pulled away, panting. "Fuck Yongie! You _know_ I hate driving with a hard on. You need to stop now." The blonde smirked, leaning toward him and running his hand over his obvious bulge. "Who says you have to drive with it?" The older man whipped his head around to look at him and immediately stuck his hand out to block his advance. "No way Yongie! Keep you distance. The last time you gave me head while I was driving I almost ran over those kids." He sat back with his arms crossed and huffed. "Well, stop dressing so sexy if you don't want me all over you!" Seunghyun pulled away from the curb. "That's funny because I seem to remember someone hand picking my clothes this morning!" The blonde turned toward him. "Yeah, well you don't have to fill them out...so...well." He'd casually reached his hand over to stroke those muscular thighs he loves so much. "Yongie... _**PLEASE**_!" He giggled. "What Hyunnie?" Seunghyun let out a long shuddering breath. "Yongie. What do you want me to do here? I've got to drive, baby!"  Jiyong raised his eyebrow. "I suggest you drive faster Hyunnie." 

They burst through the door glued together, shedding clothing as they went. By the time they got to their room jiyong was naked and attached to Seunghyun liked a koala bear, sucking on his neck and humping himself on his naked torso. "Hyunnie get these pants off!" He whined. The older man chuckled. "I thought you liked how I filed them out?" The blonde dropped to the floor, tugging his husband's pants open and shoving them down. "I do, but I like the way you fill _me_ better!" Then he swallowed his cock down his throat.

After three rounds of extremely heated sex, Jiyong wandered out to the kitchen wrapped in his robe, hair still wet from that last round in the shower.  He was parched from all the sake he'd drunk not to mention all the screaming and moaning he'd just done. He was bopping around the kitchen, making a little snack for his husband who was feeling a bit drained and needed some sustenance when Mi-Cha walked in. 

"Oh. Da..dad. I didn't think you'd be up." She murmured. He could tell she felt nervous due to her outburst earlier with her Appa so he wanted to put her at ease. "Hi baby girl. I'm cutting up some fruit for Appa, would you like some?" She shook her head. "No thanks." He smiled at her. "Keep me company. Have a seat." He continued to cut up some pieces of fruit, noticing that she'd reach for a piece every now and then just like when she was little. 

"So...baby girl I'm glad that you're here. I'd like to have a chat with you." She scowled at him. "Is this going to be another chat about me marrying Scott?" He shook his head. "No, not at all. I was wondering why you kept your relationship with Kyung-Bae a secret? Why wouldn't you let us know that you were seeing him?" She sighed. "I don't know. I think it's because I was afraid that you'd go overboard." He cocked his head. "What? How?" She stood up and got herself a water. "All my life I'd heard about how cute it'd be if I ended up with one of the Dong brothers. I assumed that you would start planning the wedding as soon as you knew. I could see you and uncle Youngbae arguing over where we'd live and where we'd go on our honeymoon. You _know_ how you get." 

He put the knife in the dishwasher. "No, I don't actually. _How_ do I get?" She shrugged. "You know...you get all caught up in planning and you get tunnel vision. You can be difficult, dad. You like to have your own way." He raised his brow. " _Do I?_ " She laughed. "Come on Dad. I'm not a kid anymore. I know how things work, you order Appa around and don't let him eat what he wants to. You're controlling to say the least."

"Is that how you see our marriage? Then you're not seeing the whole picture. Yes, I order your Appa around and keep him away from some foods he loves. Understand this though, I know that he still eats the things he loves behind my back just less of it. You see baby girl, a mature relationship is about give and take. I want to keep him healthy so I complain if he eats badly. We do lots for each other everyday."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Well, Kyung-Bae didn't come when I needed him. Work was more important." He sighed. "Did you ask him to come?" She huffed. "No but..." He put his arm around her. "But he's not a mind reader, baby girl. You can't expect someone to know what you want if you don't tell them." She looked him in the eye. " _You_ expect Appa to know what you want." He hugged her closer. "Baby girl, that's different. We've been together for over thirty years. We're different. You need to give someone time to get in rhythm with you. It'll happen if it's right." 

He kissed her head and picked up his tray. "Get some rest, tomorrow Appa and I are taking you and Scott out for the day." She looked confused. "You are? Why?" He smiled. "Because baby girl, we need to get to know our future son-in law. Goodnight." 

When he returned to his bedroom he found Seunghyun reading in bed. He looked up when he came in. "Baby, what took you so long? I thought you got lost." He pouted. He climbed up next to him and fed him a strawberry. "Sorry. I ran into Mi-Cha and we had a little chat." Seunghyun reached for a slice of melon. "Judging by your demeanor, it went better than my talk." Jiyong smiled. "Of course." He popped a strawberry in his mouth and leaned over to kiss his husband. "Mmm. _Sweet_." The older man smirked. The blonde laughed. "Oh..I almost forgot, you have to take tomorrow off." 

Seunghyun, who had been kissing Jiyong's neck hummed. The blonde tilted his neck to give him more access, then went on. "We're taking Mi-Cha and Scott out for the day." He hummed again then pulled away. "Wait. What?! _Why_?!" Jiyong picked up a slice of melon and fed it to his husband, allowing his fingers to drag across his lips slowly. "Because...we want to get to know our future son- in-law." The older man swallowed the melon. "We do?" Jiyong rolled his eyes. "No. Of course we don't. What we want is for our sweet daughter to realize what a gold digging bastard he is." He smirked. "You're so sneaky baby. I love you." Then he kissed him. "You know that fruit was just what I needed, I'm feeling... _energized_." The blonde climbed on top of him. "That was also part of my plan." He reached under and grabbed his husbands cock and sunk himself down onto it.  "Fuck baby! You're a _genius_!" Seunghyun moaned out.

The next day the fathers were up and ready to go by mid morning. They'd dressed casually for a day of sight seeing, hoping to spend the day exposing Scott for his true character. They met they kids in the kitchen and Jiyong let them know that they'd planned a full day. "Morning you two. I hope you're ready for a full day of activity." He checked his Rolex. "Ah, we'd better get going if we want to fit everything in." Then he breezed out to grab his jacket. 

Seunghyun was grabbing his keys when Mi-Cha approached him. "Appa? I'm sorry about exploding on you yesterday." He smiled at her. "Thanks angel. You know I love you. I never meant to hurt you. I hope we can put this all behind us now." She looked down. "Just because I'm sorry for yelling at you doesn't mean that I've forgiven you for leaving me in LA when Halmoni was dying." She turned and walked away. He exhaled. "Well...this sucks."

They started the day at the Seoul Museum of Art, a place the three of them had visited together many times. Seunghyun especially loved this place, he'd always had a soft spot for art. After a few hours in the museum they went to an upscale cafe for a lite lunch. Jiyong sipped on his drinks and addressed his problem. "Scott, how did you enjoy the SMA? We used to go there quite a lot when Mi-Cha was younger." Scott shrugged. "It was okay. I like art. I don't think I'd want to go back anytime soon. Too stuffy for me." 

Jiyong just hummed then he turned to his husband. "Hyunnie, what time do you have? I think my watch stopped." Seunghyun checked his wrist, revealing his gold Rolex. "Ah, it's 1:30. I just got you that watch. We should take it to get it fixed." Jiyong shrugged. "It's fine. I've got two others that are similar. Don't worry about it." The older man shook his head. "But that one matched this one." He stuck his arm out to reveal his watch. "Now I'll have to get two new ones." Scott was watching their exchange with interest. "Woah, you've got _three_ Rolex watches? Those are mad expensive." They turned and looked at him and Jiyong smiled. "Eh, they're not that expensive." 

After lunch they headed to Cheongdamdong to do some shopping. Scott looked up at all the stores, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, Versace, Lorno Piana and, of course the one and only G Dragon. Seunghyun leaned over to him. "Don't worry, it's on us." Scott looked back at him. "Really dude?" Jiyong smiled. "Yes, of course but as I recall you're not into these designer clothes so don't feel obligated to buy anything." The younger man nodded. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to look." Seunghyun smiled. "No, not at all." 

Before long, Scott was ensconced inside a dressing room at G Dragon ( _where else?_ ) with the sales staff waiting on him hand and foot, bringing different articles of clothing and accessories. The two older men hung back, marveling at how a zebra changes his stripes so quickly. Mi-Cha, on the other hand, seemed rather bored with the whole expedition. ( _Jiyong would say she gets that from Seunghyun because shopping is never boring_.) "Scott, wouldn't you rather go to Lotte World or someplace fun? Shopping is boring." ( _Again, Seunghyun!_ ) The young man emerged from the dressing room in a pair of black leather pants that cost $3,500 and a t-shirt priced at $1,200. "How do I look, Mimi? Cool, right?" She rolled her eyes as a salesman brought in a stack of new clothes. "Are you trying on all of those?" He smiled. "Mimi, if we're getting married I have to be presentable, right?" She smiled. "You already are, you don't need expensive designer clothes. Just be you." He kissed her. "That's sweet Mimi..." A salesman came by with an assortment of suits. "Wow! I need to try those on. I'm totally loving this special treatment. I'm going to _love_ being your father's son-in-law!"

Jiyong and Seunghyun were sitting in a private area of the shop, not wanting to garner any attention. Although Jiyong did pop in to his store from time to time, he didn't usually spend quite so much time just sitting in it. They had coffee in hand and were talking quietly, rather enjoying the relaxing moment. Mi-Cha found them and huffed herself into a chair. Jiyong looked at her over his cup. "Something _wrong_ , baby girl?" She huffed again. "It's just that I thought we were going to _do_ things today, not sit around while Scott emptied your store." He chuckled. "Yes, he does seem to enjoy my line, doesn't he? It's funny because I remember him telling me he wasn't into designer clothes. Huh, I guess people _change_." She was staring at her feet. "Hmm, I guess so. Can we leave soon, please?" Jiyong signaled to a staff member and spoke quietly to them. "Okay, baby girl. We're ringing him up and leaving."

The next place they went to was the Alive Museum Insa-Dong. They liked this place because it was interactive and Mi-Cha had always enjoyed going with them. They took lots of silly pictures and had a lot of fun. Seunghyun had booked them a dinner reservation at a nice but casual restaurant. He knew that they'd all be dressed for a day out so he didn't want to go fancy. Once they'd ordered Seunghyun started the conversation. "So Scott, happy with your new clothes?" He smiled. "Yeah. Thanks so much but I guess we're family now."  Both older men just smiled politely.

After their food came Seunghyun turned to Jiyong. "Yongie, I know it's months away but I was wondering, what do you want for your birthday this year?" He looked puzzled. "Hyunnie, just surprise me like you always do." Mi-Cha laughed. "You're never surprised, you always find out." Jiyong huffed. "Not true. Last year I was totally shocked when he got me the Lamborghini." Scott sputtered. "He got you a _Lambo_ for your birthday?!" Mi-Cha just looked at him. "It's no big deal Scott. It's just a car. One year Appa took Daddy to Italy for two weeks for his birthday. He's just generous." Scott still looked amazed. Jiyong squeezed Seunghyun's leg under the table.

After dinner they went to Banpo Bridge to see the waterfall and topped the evening off with a trip to Namsan Tower and it's breathtaking views of the city. Jiyong stood leaning against Seunghyun feeling exhausted from a full day after their rather full night last night. After they made it home they parted ways and the the two men headed off to shower and bed, both feeling pretty good about the day.

Mi-Cha and Scott sat on the patio together. "Mimi that was a great day. Your fathers are cool." She hummed in response. "I still can't get over that car thing. I thought he was a producer, how can he afford that?" She looked at him. "He's not just a producer. He's _the_ producer at YG. Anyone who's anyone wants to work with him. Even foreign acts. He's got quite a reputation. Not only that but he's part owner of Choi Industries. Of course, since my grandmother died three months ago, my father's one of the wealthiest men in Korea. " Scott looked at her. "Mimi. I didn't know your grandmother died. That's terrible." She sighed. "Thank you, Scott. It's been so _hard_.." He stood up suddenly. "Hey, did she leave you _anything_?" She blinked. "What?" He sat down and grabbed her hands. "Did she leave you anything? You know, an _inheritance_?" She pulled her hands away. "Why would you ask me that?" He tried to stroke her face but she stood up. "Mimi, if we've got money of our own then we don't need your fathers." 

She glared at him. "You were fine with them when they bought you clothes today. Oh and it's _my_ money Scott not yours. I think you should leave." He stood up. "What? Now? _Where_ would I go?" She stepped away from him. "I don't care! Go to hell, just _leave_!"  He smirked. "You think you can just throw me out?!" A much deeper voice spoke. "She can't, but I can. Now get the fuck out before I really get mad." He turned to find both fathers standing there, looking very pissed off. The next thing he knew he was tossed in a cab with instructions to a hotel. Seunghyun stuck his head in the back. "I'm booking you on a flight back to LA tomorrow. _Be_ on it. I don't ever want to see you again." Then he spoke to the driver and gave him a large tip and watched as the books closed on one Scott Flemming.


	8. Outing

The Saturday after Scott left Korea for good Seunghyun made sure to wake up before his husband. Being careful not to wake the sleeping blonde, he showered, dressed and went in search of his daughter. He found her in the kitchen moping into her coffee. He walked by to get his own mug and left a kiss on her head. "Morning angel." She smiled. "Morning Appa." He joined her at the table. "Angel, I think it's time that you and I have a little outing together." She looked curiously at him. "An outing? What kind?" He took a sip of his coffee. "Let's just say that it's long overdue. How soon can you be ready to go?" She stood up and brought her cup to the sink and rinsed it. "Give me twenty minutes." Then she left to get ready. 

Twenty five minutes later they were getting into Seunghyun's car together. "Will you tell me now, Appa?" He smiled. "Just enjoy the ride. Pick whatever music you'd like to listen to." She picked some new girl group that he'd recently produced and sat back to relax. 

Jiyong awoke to an empty bed. "Hyunnie?!" He called out listening for any sign of his husband. He donned his robe and went looking for the wayward man. He headed toward the kitchen. "Hyunnie?!" _Where the fuck is that man?_ He noticed Mi-Cha's door was opened and went to ask if she'd seen her father. Her room was empty, bed made. He headed back to the kitchen and that's when he saw the note under his coffee mug. 

_Yongie,_

_I took Mi-Cha on an outing. We shouldn't be too long._  
We both need this. I know you'll understand. I   
love you baby. I left you some breakfast in the fridge. 

_Hyunnie_  
_XOXO_

He smiled as he opened the fridge and pulled out the fruit plate his husband had cut him. _Oh Hyunnie, I hope this helps you both._

When Mi-Cha saw where they were she was surprised. "Appa, why are we here?" He patted her arm. "Because angel, it's high time you visited your Halmoni." They walked down the path together toward her final resting place. Her steps were slow and unsure and he kept the pace she set. He had a bouquet of beautiful flowers that he'd brought to set at her graveside.

When they arrived, Mi-Cha saw that there was a lovely monument dedicated to her grandmother. "Appa, that's beautiful." He nodded. "Aunt Hye Yoon and I picked it out." She knelt down and prayed and he joined her, laying the flowers down in front of her monument. They stayed there praying for some time and tears streamed down her cheeks. When they rose neither felt ready to leave so they sat on the bench by the path, looking at the beautiful cherry blossom trees that dotted the landscape. 

"You know" Seunghyun began. "most people think that you're a lot like your daddy and you are." He chuckled. "But _I_ think you're also a lot like me as well." She looked over at him. "How, Appa?" "Well" he smiled. "when I was your age I also had secrets from my mother." She scoffed at him. "Oh Appa, _all_ young people keep things from their parents." He nodded. "That's true but let me tell you a story. The story of how I met your daddy and he saved my life." 

She rolled her eyes. "Appa, you've told me a _million_ times, you met daddy at a fundraiser and you knew he was special. You talked to him and asked him out and the rest is history." He laughed. "Okay but now I'm going to tell you what really happened that night. _Not_ the fairytale version." She looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" He patted her leg. "Just listen. I _did_ meet your daddy at that fundraiser, that's true. The part I never told you was that I was there with a woman on a date." She looked surprised. "Appa, did daddy _turn_ you gay?" 

He chuckled. "No angel I was always gay, but" he shook his head smiling at the memory. "he really _could_ have." She scrunched her face in disgust. " _Eww! Appa, TMI_!" He gave her a look, then continued. "As I was _saying_...I was there because your Halmoni was hell bent on finding me a wife, a perfect match." She interrupted him. "Why would she do that if you were gay?" He exhaled. "Well...you see, I hadn't told her I was gay yet. She thought that I never dated women because I was too awkward and shy. I never told her because I was afraid that she'd reject me, think of me differently." She shook her head. "Halmoni wouldn't do that, she was wonderful." He smiled at her. "Yes she was wonderful and she loved me very much. However, when I did tell her finally, she threatened to disown me if I didn't stop seeing your daddy. Of course I wouldn't because I loved him and was ready to walk away from everything for him. It was a tense time for us, believe me."

"What?! That's impossible! Halmoni loved daddy so much. They were so close." He placed his arm around her to hug her. "Yes and less than a week after her threat she realized that she didn't want to lose her son. She ended up having coffee with your daddy and discussing his future fashion career with him." She sighed. "She was a great woman, but how was that a story about daddy saving your life?" He kissed her head. "Because angel, if I hadn't met your daddy then I would never have found my soulmate, my happiness. I was so lucky that he was there, _is_ there, when I need him. I may not have had the courage to tell my mother without him. Angel, _don't_ let your happiness slip away. When you find your soulmate, don't let them go. Fight for them, no matter what it takes. It's so worth it, believe me."

They sat there, with his last words hanging in the air along with the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms. After a short while he kissed her head again and stood up. "Okay, time for ice cream." She stood as well. "Are we splitting a sundae?" He wrapped an arm around her. "No, I think we both deserve a whole sundae to ourselves. But..." She broke in laughing. "don't tell _daddy_ , I know!" 

They arrived home to find Jiyong sitting on the patio with his laptop going over some work issues. He set his computer aside when they came out to join him. "Hey you two. Have a nice outing?" Mi-Cha gave him a kiss. "We did daddy." Seunghyun sat beside him. "Next time you can joins us baby." He smiled. "I enjoyed the extra sleep. It's fine." Then to his daughter. "Baby girl, don't forget about my big fashion show next month. It's a charity event and it's going to be huge." She nodded. "I was going to mention it to you, daddy. I'm ready to come to work now." He smiled. "Great! I've been waiting for this day! You can help me with the show." 

Later that evening when Mi-Cha was out with some friends, Jiyong and Seunghyun were enjoying a quiet date night together on their patio. They'd had a lovely dinner and were now having some after dinner wine and enjoying the warm evening. "So, I'm so glad your outing went well this morning." Jiyong mentioned breaking the silence. Seunghyun looked up from his book. "Yes, I really think it did. I think I made an impression on her." 

The blonde pulled the book out of his hands and snuggled up next to him on his lounge chair. "So...am I going to have to ask or are you just going to tell me?" He pulled him close. "Tell you what?" Jiyong huffed. "What you talked about. How you made this _impression_ on her." He kissed his head. "Oh." The blonde raised his brow at him. " _Oh_? That's it." He sighed. "Yongie, can't I have anything that's just mine?" The designer stared at him for a moment. "Oh I see. You want to keep this between you and Mi-Cha, is that it?" He nodded. "Yes, it's not complicated. Just a simply outing that I'd like to savor. Can I have that?" 

Jiyong snuggled as close as he could get to him. "I understand completely, but no...no you can't. Now just make it easy on yourself and tell me." He looked down at him. "You're not serious are you?" The blonde just gave him the _are you fucking kidding me_ look. "How long you know me, Hyunnie? What's yours is mine now spill because you know it's only a matter of time before I wear you down." He rolled his eyes. "Fine but I'm _not_ fucking you tonight and that's final." Jiyong barked out a laugh. "You'll be begging for it and you know it, now _talk_."

He stuck out his tongue at him. "If you must know...I told her the real story of how we met." Jiyong slapped him. "You told my baby girl how you tried to steal my virtue in an alley! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He scoffed at him. "Virtue! _Ha_! You were begging for it. As I recall you had to dump ice in your pants to cool off from our little soirée. And no, I didn't tell her that we almost fucked in the alley, give me some credit. I told her about Bom and mom disowning me and how you saved my life by loving me." The blonde's face immediately softened. "Oh _Hyunnie_. You're such a _dork_ , but you're so sweet."

Jiyong got up and headed inside the house without a word, leaving his husband puzzled. About ten minutes later he got a text message. TO: Hyunnie: Join me in the bath 

He walked in their bathroom and found his husband submerged in the tub and surrounded by candles. Two glasses of wine sat on the ledge and he could tell he'd added scented oils to the water. "What's all this?" Jiyong just smiled. "I know you always like to take baths together so here I am ready to grant your wish." He sat on the ledge. "You hate it though. You say I get too rambunctious." The blonde sighed. "I don't hate it. I actually like it, it's the after mess I hate." Then he leaned up out of the tub to kiss him. Seunghyun stood. "I'm good thanks. You enjoy the bath though. It looks soothing." He turned to walk out leaving an annoyed husband behind.

" _ **Choi Seunghyun!**_ You get that sweet ass back in here and enjoy this bath with me! I mean it! I'm counting to ten!" Jiyong yelled. He was just about to get up and march his wet self out and drag his husband back and force him to enjoy this wonderful bath he'd drawn for them when the man in question returned wearing his robe. Jiyong quickly sat back down. "Oh...your back." He nonchalantly noted. Seunghyun smirked. "You shouted so loud I was afraid the neighbors would complain... _again_. Now scoot forward."

Seunghyun loved lying in the bath with his petite husband pressed to his chest. Holding him close as they talked, the soothing water and scented oils swirling around them. It was his own little slice of Heaven. "Yongie" he started as he rubbed his hands on his trim waste. "I also told Mi-Cha that when she finds her soulmate she should fight to keep them, no matter what." Jiyong leaned his head back to look at him. "You're thinking of Kyung-Bae." He nodded. "Maybe she'll think about it." The petite man kissed his jaw. "You're such a romantic." He pulled him closer to kiss him deeply causing the smaller man to moan and writhe in his grasp. 

"Hyunnie...I'm feeling very romantic myself right now." Seunghyun reached for his husband's cock and pumped it. "You're so cheesy, baby." Jiyong turned to face him, kissing him roughly. " _Hnnnng_! Hyunnie!" They fucked hard and rough spilling the bath water all over the floor with each thrust. When they finished they made their way to the kitchen for a snack. "Yongie, do we have any dessert?" The blonde shook his head. "Not for you, caramel breath. I think that sundae you had earlier was enough sugar for you." Seunghyun looked at him wide eyed. "How did you..." Jiyong scoffed. "I always know ... _ **everything**_ ... _ **you**_ ... _ **do**_." Jiyong breezed out of the kitchen. "Come on Hyunnie! I  ready for round two now!" 


	9. Walk For Me

Jiyong was pumped for this fashion show he was putting on. It was his first ever charity fashion show and it meant quite a lot to him. It was to be held In honor of his dear mother in law who was one of the most fashionable people he'd ever met. He honestly couldn't fathom where his husband got his fashion sense some days. Absolutely all the proceeds were to be given to cancer research to help fight the disease that claimed her life. Of course he'd been part of other charity events in the last, but this one was all his. G Dragon _only_. He knew he would draw a major crowd of both celebrities and fans alike. He was, after all, Korea's fashion darling. _The_ go to designer for anyone who was anyone. Even the president had worn his suits on several occasions.

So, to have the opportunity to give something back to a charity that was near and dear to his and his family's hearts, well that made this event even sweeter. Yeo-Bae had come up with the idea to use family members and close friends and not models to walk the runway and he'd loved it. 

Yeo-Bae was put in charge of securing the "models" thus eliminating that awkward moment when Jiyong threatened to do bodily harm if they refused. Mi-Cha was mostly shadowing Yeo-Bae and assisting him as she was still learning the ropes. So much planning went into an event of this magnitude. Jiyong wanted the food to be better than just hor d'oeuvres, he wanted it to be a meal after the show. His mother in law was a class act and deserved a brilliant evening dedicated to her memory. 

He was working late at the office to get things set, thankfully he still had Seungri at his company and he was basically his right hand man. He wouldn't be able to function without him, work wise anyway. Chaerin also still helped out with the bigger fashion shows although she was occupied with Youngbae's dance schools as well now. She was still able to help him out when he needed her. 

He and Mi-Cha dragged themselves home one night, both exhausted from the long hours of planning. Seunghyun was in the kitchen when they arrived. "Hey. You two look pretty tired. How was your day, angel. Is he working you too hard?" She shook her head. "No Appa, it's fun actually. I'm with Yeo-Bae most of the time." He nodded. "You two want something to eat?" They both shook their heads. "Daddy bought us all dinner earlier. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." 

Jiyong grabbed a glass and poured some wine. "Would you like some?" The older man smirked. "What do you think?" He grabbed another glass and filled it. "Hyunnie. There's something I've been meaning to ask you." He took a sip of his wine. "So ask me." The blonde rubbed his neck. "Well, this fashion show is important to me, it's _personal_." He nodded, understanding what he meant. "Yeo-Bae had a great idea to have friends and family walk in the show instead of professional models, to make it more personal." Seunghyun's eyes widened in realization. "Oh no. _No way._ I'm not walking the runway. Absolutely not." Jiyong huffed. " _Why not?_ I've asked you for years and you always say no. And do not fucking tell me you're shy because we both know that it's a lie. Hyunnie... _Please_. For me." He begged. "Yongie, why is this so important to you? Why do you care? I do everything you ask me to do, please _not_ this." The blonde reached out for his hand. "I wouldn't make you wear anything that would make you feel uncomfortable. Don't you see, you'd be in _my_ world for one night at least. I'd have the two things I love the most together, _you_ and _fashion_." Seunghyun lifted his brow. "What about Mi-Cha?" He waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. _Of course_ Mi-Cha. Don't be a moron. Now...will you let me have this one glorious night of love?" 

He laughed. "Jesus Christ Yongie! You're laying it on a little thick, aren't you?" He batted his eyelashes and spoke in a high pitched voice. " _For one night I'd have the two things I love the most together, you and fashion_." Then he dissolved into a fit of laughter. Jiyong was not amused. "You know what, _fuck you!_ I don't want your _old_ ass in my show anyway!" He was still chortling. "That's too bad because I was going to say yes." The blonde snapped his head up. " _You were?_ Well that's it then. I heard yes and I'm holding you to it." Seunghyun was still trying to control himself. "Sure unless we're in Busan collecting your BIFF award for best performance in a dramatic role!" Jiyong stood up with glass in hand. "Funny. Let's see how funny you are from the couch tonight." He never looked back.

The next morning Mi-Cha found her Appa sleeping on the couch, not an unusual occurrence. "Appa, _what_ did you do?" He yawned and sat up. "I agreed to be in his fashion show." She sat next to him. "So why are you sleeping out here?" He put his arm around her. "He didn't like the way I agreed." She giggled. "So, are you still doing the show?" He sighed. "Knowing your father, I'd say there's _no way_ I can get out of it."

Jiyong came out dressed and ready to start his day. "Good morning baby girl. We need to leave for the office soon. We can't all just lie around all day thinking up new comedy routines." Mi-Cha headed towards her room, not wanting to be in the middle of her fathers if they were going to argue. "I'll be ready soon daddy." 

When she had disappeared into her room, Seunghyun stood up and stretched. "Well...I'm off to shower." He headed into their room to start his day. When he got out of the shower ten minutes later the clothes that he'd laid out were changed to an entirely different outfit. Jiyong was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room dozing off. As he began dressing he glanced at him. "What's wrong? Didn't you get enough sleep last night in our custom made bed? Because I myself got some great sleep on that ten year old couch out there."

"As a matter of fact, no I didn't sleep well. Over the years I've found that it's not the mattress that matters, it's you. I can't sleep without you." Seunghyun walked over to him and crouched down in front of him. "If that's the case, then _why_ do you constantly make me sleep on the couch?" Jiyong opened his eyes and looked at him. "It's not my fault that you do stupid things to piss me off." He shook his head and stood up.  Jiyong continued. "Why don't you ever try to come in?" The older man cocked his head. " _What_?" The blonde sighed. "Not even once...all these years. You've never come in to just see if I'm okay or if we can make up. Why not?" He stared at him. "Mostly because I like my balls and I plan on keeping them intact." The blonde rolled his eyes. "Again with the jokes. Maybe I'll let you MC the fashion show. You're hysterical." 

Seunghyun winked at him. "I've got to get to work now so if you're done trying to guilt me, get over here and kiss me goodbye." Jiyong scoffed at him but he did stand and walk up to him. "I'm not guilting you, that's your conscience talking." He smirked and pulled him close. "Okay Jiminy Cricket, you're a lot hotter than I remember. No wonder Pinocchio kept getting wood." Now the blonde laughed. "Fuck you. Stop being cute." They kissed like they'd been apart for a year instead of one night. They pulled apart when they heard Mi-Cha calling Jiyong.  "I love you baby. Come have lunch with me today, I miss you." The blonde nodded. "Me too. I'll be there."

Seunghyun's day was frustrating. He was tired from sleeping on the couch and the new girl group he was working with we're driving him a little crazy. They were unfocused and mischievous during studio time. He wasn't against having fun in the studio, in fact he encouraged it to a degree, but he did expect some productivity. So when the studio door pushed open and his husband walked in he was relieved. "Okay. Lunch break." He announced as the girls fawned all over Jiyong. Everyone knew the famous G Dragon and everyone wanted to meet him. 

He dragged him out of the studio and toward the elevator. "Baby, do you mind if we just eat in the cafeteria?" He shook his head. "No. It's fine." Once they got their food they sat in a corner together. Jiyong smiled. "Rough morning?" He nodded. "You have no idea. But let's not talk about that. Let's talk about you and your show. Fill me in." The blonde smiled brightly. "Well we've got all the models lined up." He gave him a pointed look. "Oh! Guess who's going to walk?" The older man shrugged. "Amaze me." He smirked. "Okay. Kyung-Bae." He stared at him for a minute. "How'd you pull _that_ off?"Jiyong chuckled. "I didn't. That's the beauty of it. Yeo-Bae did." Seunghyun leaned over and kissed him. "God, you're scary sometimes. You're such an evil genius." 

Over the next few weeks the show really came together. The only thing that they really needed to work on was the models. Since they weren't professionals, they'd need to rehearse. Seunghyun was not looking forward to this. "Baby, I know how to walk, I've been doing it for fifty one years now. Just tell me what to do that night, okay?" Jiyong folded his arms across his chest. "Choi Seunghyun, you stop complaining and get your ass in the car. _**NOW**_!" He pouted. "But..." The blonde pointed to the door. " _ **I SAID NOW!**_ " He opened his mouth to speak but his husband gave him a deathly glare. He walked out without another protest.

Once they arrived at the venue Jiyong went into fashion diva mode, even more than his usual demeanor. The other models were there and Seunghyun gravitated toward them. They had many friends and family members who were willing to participate. It really was heartwarming. He found Daesung and sat with him. "Seunghyun. He finally got you where he wants you." He chuckled with his friend. "Yeah. There'll be no living with him now." Youngbae sat down. "Is it easy living with him _now_?" They all laughed. 

Mi-Cha and Yeo-Bae were coordinating when each model would walk. They weren't wearing the designs that they would be at the actual event but they had to get used to taking their cues to head out. They were going over their lists when Yeo-Bae suddenly stood up. "Mi-Cha, excuse me for a minute. I've got to go and speak privately to Chung-Hee." She looked confused. "Oh..okay Yeo. Take your time." She continued looking over her list. A shadow came into view. "Yeo, what do you think about the music selection for the second half?" When she got no response she turned. 

"Kyung-Bae. I...I... didn't know you'd be here." He sighed. "Nice to see you too, Mi-Cha." She shook her head. "No. It's not that. You're not on my list. I'm glad you're here. I'm just surprised." He nodded. "I'll let you get back to work. I just wanted to say hello. I didn't want it to be awkward. There's no reason that we can't be friends. We're practically family anyway." She smiled. "Of course." He touched her shoulder and walked off.

Yeo-Bae returned to find her with tears in her eyes. He put his arm around her. "Be patient. He's been hurt. Give him time, I _know_ he still loves you." He hugged her. "Oh Yeo, I'm so stupid." He rubbed her back. " _Hush_. It'll all work out."


	10. Preparations & Progress

They continued on with the run through and the evening went off without a hitch. Everyone actually had a pretty good time pretending to be high fashion models. Jiyong seemed to be relaxed and didn't mind them goofing around, however he did warn them that the night of the show they'd have to be all business. Yeo-Bae and Mi-Cha scheduled fittings for all of their "models" for later in the week. Everyone, that is, except Seunghyun. They had been told that Jiyong would take care of his husband personally. 

When Seungri heard this information he sighed. "I hope you measure him in the privacy of your own home. I've had enough of catching you two in the middle of intercourse for the rest of my life. It's amazing I'm not in therapy!" Jiyong pished at him. "God Ri! Get over it! We haven't done that in the office since..." The younger man interrupted him. "Two weeks ago, Hyung. I caught you two weeks ago." Jiyong smirked. "I think you like it. You always manage to find us." Seungri sputtered. " Wha.. _what_?! No way, Hyung. I'm a married man now." The blonde leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "Did you _like_ it when you were single?" The younger man turned bright red. "No! Of course not! How could you...that's just... _Hyoong_!" He quickly walked away stating that he needed to look for Minji, his wife. Jiyong snickered as he left. 

Seunghyun joined him and followed his sight line. "Messing with Seungri again?" He laughed and hugged him. "It never gets old." The older man rubbed his back. "When can we leave, I'm tired and pretty horny from watching you boss everyone around. I want to go home and let you boss me around." Jiyong smirked. "How is that any different from any other night?" He kissed him. "It's not, I just really want you right now." They kissed some more and Seunghyun pushed him against the wall and pressed into him. "Hyunnie, Mi-Cha is here somewhere." He was kissing his neck. "Sorry. My bad. I'll be good." Jiyong smiled at him. "Come on. Let's go find her so we can leave." He nodded. "Hey at least you get to go home and sleep with a model tonight, right?" Jiyong smiled indulgently. "Yeah, like this would be my _first_ time doing that." His face registered shock. "Hey Yongie! What's _that_ mean?" The smaller man just kept walking. " _Yongie_! I'm not kidding! What the _fuck_ does that _mean_?!" 

They found Mi-Cha saying goodbye to Yeo-Bae and Chung-Hee. Jiyong and Seunghyun also bid them a goodnight. "Come on, baby girl. Let's go home. I'm exhausted." She just hummed and followed them to the car. Jiyong knew something was wrong. He looked at his husband who was looking annoyed, probably because of that model comment. Well he was no help. He handed the older man the keys. "Here, you drive." He took them and snipped. "Are you sure? Maybe you'd rather have someone _else_ drive your car." Jiyong exhaled. "Not now, okay Hyunnie." He just huffed at him and got into the drivers seat. 

Jiyong looked at his daughter in the backseat. "Baby girl, are you alright? Tell daddy what's wrong." She took in a shaky breath. "Daddy, Kyung-Bae told me that we should be friends." He smiled at her. "That's wonderful baby girl." She scowled at him. " _Wonderful_? _How_ is that wonderful?" He spoke in a gentle voice. "It's wonderful because at least it's a start. At least he doesn't want to have nothing to do with you. At least he still wants you in his life. Don't you see? The door is open. Hopefully more will develop but that's up to the two of you." She nodded. "Thank you daddy. I feel a little better now. I'll try to make the most of this _open door_." He smiled. "That's my baby girl. Just don't push, it'll happen if it's meant to be."

They arrived at home and said their goodnights to Mi-Cha. Jiyong went to their room and changed into his soft robe and then went looking for his husband. He found him out on the patio, smoking and drinking a glass of scotch. He sat down. "Aren't you coming to bed?" He blew out a long trail of smoke. "I'm not in the mood for sleep." The blonde reached out and squeezed his thigh. "Who said _anything_ about _sleep_?" He moved his leg, causing his hand to slip off. "Again, I'm _not_ in the mood." Jiyong gasped. "Hyunnie! I can't _believe_ you're upset about this." 

Seunghyun took a sip of his drink. "You're right, why should I be upset that my husband, the man I've been fucking faithful to for thirty years didn't afford me the same courtesy. Tell me, Jiyong. _Who_ was it? _Lee Soohyuk?_ " Jiyong was stunned. " _What_? _No_! How can you _think_ that?! I've _never_ been unfaithful to you! I wasn't referring to a time when I was with you! Don't be so sensitive!" He stubbed out his cigarette and stood up. "Why would you even _say_ that to me?! Why throw it in my face?!" The blonde stood as well. "Oh you mean like you do with the captain of the fucking baseball team! I'm so _sick_ of hearing about him!" Seunghyun stared at him for a minute. "Are you fucking _insane_?! I have never _ever_ talked about Jaejoong! You're the one who's constantly referring to it and getting all pissed off about it! I swear to God you are losing your fucking mind!"

Jiyong narrowed his eyes. "What about now?! You're talking about it now!" He threw his hands up. "That's it! I'm done here! You've lost your fucking mind. Go and find your model and fuck with his head because, I'm fucking done with your shit!" He walked by him and into the bedroom. Of course Jiyong was right on his ass. "Is that some kind of _threat_?" He stopped short when he saw his husband throwing some clothes in a bag. 

The blonde rushed forward. "Choi Seunghyun! Just what the fuck do you think that you're doing?!" He kept packing, looking down. "I'm leaving." Jiyong's eyes searched wildly about the room while he thought. "What about Mi-Cha? What will she think? She'll be devastated." He sighed. "She's a grown women. She'll understand." Tears ran down the smaller man's face.  "Hyunnie. Please. I _need_ you." He closed his bag. "You'll be fine. Buy a puppy." 

Jiyong grabbed the bag from his hand. "I don't _want_ a fucking puppy, I want you. I'm sorry I said that stupid insensitive thing. I've never even looked at another man since we met." He raised his Brow at him. " _Okay_ , that's a lie. I've _looked_ but no one's ever even come close to you. That's the truth. You're still the hottest guy I've ever seen. Please don't leave me. I'll never make you sleep on the couch again." He scoffed. "Don't make promised that you can't keep."  The smaller man nodded. "Fine. I'll try to not make you sleep on the couch. Just stay. I'll die if you go." 

He sighed. "It's just that you're around beautiful people all the time and everyone wants to be with you, you're so desirable. I feel so lucky that you're with me but also afraid because you're so wonderful. I'm so hot for you all the time and I don't know why you'd want me. Jiyong laughed. "Do you not own a mirror. You're gorgeous and your body is just amazing. Not to mention that you're the _most_ wonderful person I've ever met. I want you just as much, more probably." 

Jiyong took the bag from him and led him to the bed. He undressed him and they snuggled up under the covers together. After they had lain there for a while, Jiyong broke the silence. "Hyun?" He hummed in response. "Can I get a puppy anyway?" He kissed his head. "No." They stayed silent for a while longer and Seunghyun was drifting to sleep. "Hyun?" "Hmmm?" The smaller man stroked his chest. "Would you really have left me?" He sighed. "I can't believe you asked about the puppy first. No. I wouldn't have left you. Maybe for one night but I love you too fucking much to live without you. I'm stuck with you." Jiyong kissed his chest. "Don't you mean I'm stuck with you?" He gave him a squeeze. "No, I mean I'm stuck with you. No matter what, I'll never be rid of you." He slapped him. "Not that I'd want to be."

The next day the fittings began for the upcoming fashion show. They had several people scheduled and Yeo-Bae and Mi-Cha were taking care of them all. Then they needed to make sure that the clothing that Jiyong had slated for each person was tailored to their measurements. It wouldn't do for someone to walk the runway in clothing that was either too big or too small. Nothing says tacky like ill fitting clothing. 

They developed a system where Mi-Cha measured the women and Yeo-Bae took care of the men. They had taken care of several people already and were waiting for their next "model" to come in. Yeo-Bae was called away by Seungri to go over the latest fabric orders so Mi-Cha was temporarily on her own. There was a knock at the door and Kyung-Bae entered along with his father. 

She hugged her uncle and greeted Kyung-Bae warmly. She was trying to heed her father's advice. If he wanted to be friends then she'd be friendly and sincere. "Okay gentlemen" She began. "Yeo just stepped out for some business, but I could start measuring you if you like." Kyung-Bae nodded. "It's no problem. I don't mind." She smiled. "Great, let's get started." She started with his upper body and was steadily working down. He was very muscular and fit, just like she remembered. He had the perfect dancers body. Just as she was going to measure his inseam, Yeo-Bae reappeared and took over. He joked with his family and brought her right in so she'd feel more at ease. He really was a good friend. 

When Yeo-Bae was measuring his dad, she and Kyung-Bae sat side by side watching. He leaned towards her. "I heard that your engagement ended. I'm sorry." She smiled at him. "I'm not. It was a mistake." He nodded. "Well then, congratulations." She chuckled. "Thank you." He smiled as well. Her uncle came over and kissed her cheek. "Bye sweetie." She smiled. "Bye." Kyung-Bae stood and smiled at her. "I'll see you soon." 

When they left, Yeo-Bae smiled at her. "Nice to see you smiling again." She kissed his cheek. "It's nice to feel like smiling again." 

The night of the fashion show was fast approaching and everyone was getting excited to be involved. Most of the family would be walking the runway with the exception of those who worked behind the scenes. Daesung dropped by Seunghyun's office the day before the show to chat with him. "What do you think of the outfit that you'll be wearing for the big show? I really like mine." The older man looked confused. "You've seen what you're wearing? Jiyong told me that we had to wait until tomorrow." The younger man shrugged. "I saw mine last week. I went to his office for a final fitting. Did he measure you?" He nodded. "Yeah but that's it. _Fuck_. What's that little shit up to." Daesung smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it. Jiyong knows what he's doing. He's been putting these things on for years." Seunghyun exhaled. "Yeah, that's what worries me. He knows _exactly_ what he's doing."

When Jiyong got home that night his husband greeted him with a scotch and a kiss. "Thanks Hyunnie. It's so hectic right now. I'm going to need a spa day when this is all over." The older man smiled. "You _poor_ thing. So much pressure. Come on, I'll give you a massage." The blonde smiled. " _Ugh_! I don't deserve you. You're the best." 

They went to their room and Jiyong changed into his robe. "Baby, lie on the bed on your stomache." When the younger man was lying naked on the bed Seunghyun began rubbing his back with some calming oil. " _God_ Hyunnie. This feels great. There's so much pressure on me right now." The older man hummed. He began working his way down his back towards his tight ass. He rubbed it with oil causing the the younger man to moan. " _Ah_ fuck that feels _ah_ good!" He plunged two oil slicked fingers into his puckered hole without warning, pressing down firmly on his prostate. Jiyong was beginning to sweat and his breathing was erratic. "God...Hyunnie. _Ah_! Fuck!" He hips were moving to get friction to his his now erect cock. 

Seunghyun smirked at his side.  "Yongie? I was wondering, what happens if tomorrow night when we all get there to do the show and the clothes don't fit?" He applied extra pressure on his prostate causing the younger man to scream out. " _Oh fuck_. Wh... _what?_ " Then he eased up a bit. "Wouldn't it be better to have fittings before hand?" Jiyong's eyes popped open. "Why are you even thinking about these... _Daesung_! Fucking hell. You've been talking to Daesung!" The older man began pumping his fingers into him quickly. " _Why Yongie?_ Why am I the only one who _doesn't_ know what their wearing? _Huh_? What are you planning on _doing_ to me?" The blondes brain was fogged with lust and pleasure but he wasn't stupid, he knew if he told his husband what he was wearing he'd never show up. "Hyu...Hyunnie! You're...going to...love...it... _ah fuck!_ " He leaned down and spoke lowly in his ear. "You better not fucking screw me over Yongie or this will be the last time _you'll_ be screwed in a long time." 


	11. The Fashion Show

The day of the big fashion show arrived and Jiyong was a bundle of nervous energy. Seunghyun's little massage the night before had done little to ease his frazzled nerves. In fact, he'd actually set him on edge a bit more. Now, not only did he have the weight of the shows success on his shoulders but his husband was being irritating about his clothing choice. If only Daesung had kept his big mouth shut. He'd deal with him _after_ the show, now he had other things to focus on.

Seunghyun walked into the kitchen, yawning. He found Jiyong and Mi-Cha sitting at the table having coffee and going over lists for tonight. He poured himself a cup and joined them. "Morning you two." Mi-Cha smiled. "Morning Appa." Jiyong just hummed absently. "So... Everything all set for tonight?" Mi-Cha nodded. "I think so Appa." Jiyong broke in. "Hyunnie...you need to go and see Hyori this afternoon. I've scheduled you for a hair makeover." The older man raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong with my hair? I thought you liked it?" He turned to his daughter. "Angel, you like my hair the way it is, _right_?" She stood up and smiled sweetly. "There is absolutely no way I'm getting in the middle of this. I'm not five anymore." She walked out of the kitchen. Seunghyun pouted. "She _used_ to back me up when she was little." The blonde laughed. "No she didn't, she _always_ took my side. Honestly, I don't know why you even asked her. Now make sure you go see Hyori. You're not walking my runway looking shaggy and unkempt!" 

Seunghyun sat back. "There's an easy solution you know. I don't have to walk for you at all." Jiyong shook his head. "Don't start that again. You have to do it, you're me centerpiece. There's no one who's nearly as _hot_ or _sexy_ as you." The older man smirked. "Don't try to flatter me baby. What about Woobin?" The designer pished and straddled his lap. "Haru's husband? He's alright I guess, but he lacks your raw sex appeal. Your _heat_." Seunghyun rubbed Jiyong's hips. "Is that _so_?" Jiyong breathed onto Seunghyun's lips. "Yeah.. You're the only one who commands such a presence. Such a ..." Seunghyun surged forward and captured Jiyong's lips in a rough kiss that was more teeth and tongue that lips. There was nothing tender or soft there. The smaller man was moaning and grinding in his husband's lap as he practically had his face eaten off. 

Mi-Cha didn't hear any yelling coming from the kitchen so she decided that it was safe to go back in. When she entered the kitchen she received quite a shock to find her parents not only _not_ fighting but locked in a heated make out session the likes of which she'd never seen before. "S..sorry!" She shrieked and ran out. Jiyong pushed away while Seunghyun simultaneously stood, knocking his petite husband onto the floor with a painful thud as he landed square on his ass. "Ow! Fuck! My poor ass!" The older man helped him up. "Sorry baby. Are you okay?" He glared at him as he rubbed his backside. "Do I _look_ okay?" Seunghyun chuckled. "Do you want me to rub it for you?" The blonde scoffed. "No thank you. You've done quite enough. Let's go find Mi-Cha." 

They found her in her bedroom. When they knocked and entered she put her hands up. "I really don't want to have this conversation." Jiyong sat down, wincing slightly. "Baby girl, I'm sorry you had to see that. Sometimes your Appa has a hard time _controlling_ himself." Seunghyun barked out a laugh. "Don't lie to the girl! Angel, your daddy was trying to _seduce_ me to make sure I walk in the show tonight." She put her hands over her ears. "Please I _beg_ you both, _stop_! I don't want to hear this!" They both nodded, and muttered apologies. She went on. "I've been thinking about this for a while now and I'd like to move out. You both lived on your own at my age so I think I should as well." Jiyong opened his mouth to protest but Seunghyun nodded. "It's a good idea. You have a job now so you're independent.  Why don't we look for a place next week, once the fashion show is over." She smiled and hugged them both. "Thank you for understanding. I love you both." They smiled at her as well. "We love you too, baby girl. We should head to the office in about twenty minutes."

When they were in their own room Jiyong smacked his husbands arm. "What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?! _Why_ would you say that we'd look at places with her?" Seunghyun rubbed his arm. " _Ouch_! Why _wouldn't_ we look with her? I want to be sure that she's in a nice place. Don't _you_?" The smaller man rolled his eyes. "She _is_ in a nice place... _our_ villa. Our home. Why do you want her to leave? Is this about having sex all over the house? Because, if it is then you are one selfish fuck!" Seunghyun shook his head. "Baby... I don't _want_ her to leave but she's an adult, a grown woman. She can't stay here forever. It'll be good for her. And I'm not even going to dignify that last comment of yours with a reply." Jiyong sat on the bed. "Hyunnie _my_ baby is leaving _me_." He sat next to him and put his arm around him. "Yongie... _our_ baby is not leaving _us_. She's just spreading her wings. Besides, you're going to see her at work everyday." The blonde buried his head in his husband's neck. "Not everyday. We don't work on the weekend." Seunghyun kissed his head. "Well then...I'll just have to keep you busy on those days." Jiyong whipped his head up. "I _knew_ this was about sex!" 

Seunghyun walked into Hyori's salon later that afternoon. She greeted him with a hug. "Seunghyun... when Jiyong called me I was so excited. I really love his concept." He smiled. "Would you mind filling me in because I seem to be the only one who's in the dark here." She smiled sweetly at him. "I've known Jiyong a lot longer than I've known you, there's _no way_ that I'm going behind his back on this." He sighed. "I'm sure you've got instructions on how to do my hair. How about that, can you tell me since I'm going to find out shortly?" She led him to a sink to have his hair washed. "Have a seat. Why don't you just relax and let me worry about your hair. Like you said, you'll find out shortly." He sat down shaking his head. "Sometimes I feel like I'm married to some mob boss instead of a fashion designer. It's _amazing_ the power he has over people."

He emerged from the salon two hours later with short cropped hair that had been dyed a silver/white. "Do you love it?" Hyori had asked him. He'd smiled. "I..it's different. It reminds me of the hair I had when Jiyong and I started out. " She nodded. "I remember. This is a bit more silver/white and since he's back to blonde again, this will compliment him. Besides you look good, very masculine." He blushed. "Thank you Hyori. I'll see you tonight."

That night the "models" were gathered backstage. It was an hour before the show and Jiyong's staff was rushing about getting things ready. Hyori was styling hair and her staff was doing the makeup. Yeo-Bae and Mi-Cha were working to make sure the clothing was appropriately worn and everyone received the proper accessories. Chaerin and Seungri were coordinating the lighting, seating and after show dinner preparations. Jiyong was flitting from room to room, headset firmly in place, making adjustments here, suggestions there and barking orders when he needed to.

He rounded the corner and came face to face with his husband. " _Jiyong_...what the fuck is _this_?" He waved the garment bag in his hand. The blonde blinked once. "Your hair looks really hot. Very masculine." Seunghyun glared. "That's not going to work. Not this time. You didn't actually expect me to wear this, did you? Where's my real outfit?" The designer glared. "That is your real outfit and yes I expect you to wear it. I spent weeks designing that, just for you. Now stop complaining and put it on!" Seunghyun stammered. "B..but _Yongie_!" 

Jiyong grabbed his hand and dragged him into a dressing room. "What's so bad about it?" He pouted. "Baby it's not my style. It's..." The blonde scoffed. "Not your _style_? I _am_ style in Korea! If you're _not_ wearing G Dragon, what's the point? Honest to God Seunghyun...I don't need this right now!" Seunghyun's eyes went wide and he started to undress. "Okay.. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on." The designer exhaled and turned towards the door. "I'm sending Yeo-Bae in here in two minutes to check you and bring you your boots." He looked up. "Boots?" Jiyong paused at the door. "Yes boots. Be ready, you still need hair and makeup." 

Exactly two minutes later Yeo-Bae knocked on the door. "I've got your boots uncle Seunghyun." He smiled self consciously. "Thanks." Once he had them on he looked at himself in the full length mirror and sighed. Yeo-Bae smiled. "This is my favorite outfit tonight. You look.." Seunghyun turned to him. "If you say masculine I'm going to scream." The younger man laughed. "No. I was going to say very stylish, chic. Its a very flattering look on you. Uncle Jiyong is very talented." Seunghyun smiled and patted him on the back. "You're a good man Yeo-Bae. So...is everyone else wearing similar things?" The younger man shook his head. "No actually just you." He sighed as he followed him out. "Why am I not surprised?"

He followed his nephew through the backstage to the makeup area. Daesung was just finishing up with his hair. "Wow, Seunghyun! Look at you! Your so... so...uhm what's the word I'm looking for?" Youngbae stepped over. " _Whipped_. Whipped is the word you're looking for." They both laughed and Seunghyun glared at them. "Yah! Fuck you both! I'm comfortable enough with my masculinity to wear this not to mention it's very _chic_. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have my makeup done." The other two were howling until Jiyong stepped over leveling them with an icy look. "What's so funny? Oh and Daesung...you and I need to chat when this is all over." He turned and frostily walked away. "Oh fuck. That _cannot_ be good." Daesung said. 

Soon everyone was lined up and Jiyong came out ready to MC the event. He'd designed himself a special ensemble as well. He wore black tight fitting leather pants along with a black skirt and black combat boots. On top he wore a red leather blazer with white and black squares along the sides and back over a tight fitting black dress shirt. He was known for his daring fashion designs and he did not disappoint in his own attire. 

The lights dimmed and he made his way out to start the show, thanking everyone for coming and explaining the significance of the event. He let the audience know that the models were friends and family and he started the show to thunderous applause.

The first "model" made their way down the runway and Seunghyun took the oportunity to pull his husband aside. "Seunghyun...if you're going to complain again, I'm a little busy." He shook his head and hugged him. "I just want to say how good you look. I get it now. I'm sorry." The designer smiled. "Next time, trust me. I'm..." He smiled. "I know, Korea's national treasure." He laughed. "Well yes. But I was going to say, I'm your husband, I won't make you look bad." 

One by one they all walked the runway. Seon Woong and Hye Youn walked together as well as Haru and Woobin. Everyone else walked alone. Daesung got a lot of applause from his celebrity status. Youngbae and Kyung-Bae did a few back flips for dramatic effect. When Seunghyun's turn came he was nervous, Jiyong gave him a kiss on the cheek and a swat on the ass and sent him out. His outfit alone garnered a tremendous amount of attention. His looks and presence ( _Jiyong wasn't kidding, he really did draw people in._ ) magnetized people. Before long he was strutting down the runway like a pro. He wore tight red skinny jeans with a half skirt draped over his right hip, combat boots on his feet. To top it off he had on a shiny black, tight fitting t-shirt and a black sequined blazer. When he came off the runway his husband was smirking at him. "Somebody feels _sexy_."


	12. Moving Out

Once the models had all walked the runway, Jiyong once again took the stage. He thanked everyone and spoke briefly about his mother in law and what she'd meant to him. He talked about the horrible disease that took her life and as he did the "models" emerged once again and lined the runway. "As you know," the designer spoke to the audience. "my designs are made to be cutting edge, to _push_ the envelope. I've never been known to conform to conventional ideas of what fashion is. Tonight I paired all my designs with one specific item, one _unifying_ theme. You may have wondered why everyone wore combat boots, even the ladies. Well...I will give you my thought process. This event is so close to my heart...so close to _all_ of our hearts." 

He paused here to gesture to his "models" that surrounded the runway. "This event is more than a fashion show, this event is a crucial line of defense for people like my beloved mother in law. _She_ may have lost her fight but we must still support those who battle on. So we wear our combat boots to signify our fight for their lives and to show that we _will not_ _yield_." He brought his hands together as if in prayer and bowed majestically. Many people had tears in their eyes both in the audience and on the stage.

He then brought out his staff and introduced them and thanked them for all their help and support. If there was one thing you could say about Jiyong, it was he knew how to make his people feel appreciated. He could rip you to shreds in minutes if he was so inclined, but if you were in his good graces he made sure you and everyone else knew it. 

They proceeded on to the dinner portion of the evening. Something Seunghyun wasn't particularly looking forward to. He would have been fine if they could just sit and eat with their friends and family but he knew his husband too well to know that he'd never allow that. That's why he wasn't surprised that Jiyong had them sitting with "potentially heavy donors" while he'd scattered the rest of the family around to best suit his cause. Only Mi-Cha got lucky and ended up at a table with both Dong brothers. Of course Jiyong wouldn't pass up the opportunity to push her together with a Kyung-Bae so he really couldn't be upset. Jealous maybe but not upset.

Mi-Cha sat with the Dong boys and Chung-Hee chatting about the show. "I think you all did really great jobs for being first time models." She said. Chung-Hee shook his head. "I've modeled before but never on the runway." She smiled. "Well you're certainly good looking enough to be a model. Have you ever considered it?" He shook his head. "No, not really. I'm happy doing interior design." She grabbed his arm. " _Oh_! That reminds me, we've been so busy I forgot to mention it. I'm going to be moving out soon, maybe you can help me with my interior..." Kyung-Bae, who had been listening, cut her off. "You're moving _out_ of your parents villa? Since when?" She looked at him. "Oh..yes. I don't actually have a place yet but my fathers and I are going to look now that the show is over." He stared at her. "Do they really think that's _wise_?" She giggled. "Of course, why not?" 

He exhaled, looking agitated. "Well...you're just a single girl. It's _dangerous_ to live alone. What if something happens?" She sat up straighter. "First of all, I'm a _woman_ not a girl. Second of all, it's perfectly safe. Oh and _how_ is this your business?" He sputtered. "We...well it's my business be...because we're...uh...uhm...we're.." She cocked her eyebrow. " _Yes_? We're... _what_?" He exhaled dramatically. "We're friends, practically family! You're like a _sister_ to me!" She threw her napkin down on the table and looked at Yeo-Bae and Chung-Hee. "Excuse me please." She got up and walked toward the exit. Kyung-Bae threw his napkin down and walked off in the opposite direction leaving the couple sitting there with stunned expressions. Yeo-Bae spoke first. "That took a turn quickly." His lover sighed. "Promise me you'll never refer to me as your _brother_." The remaining twin smirked. "I think that's a promise I can keep." 

The next week, true to their ( _well Seunghyun's_ ) word the two fathers were getting dressed to take their daughter property hunting. Earlier in the week, Jiyong had been dragging his feet, not really wanting to do this. "Hyunnie, you realize that once she moves out we'll have absolutely _no_ idea what she's doing. We'll be totally in the dark." The older man scoffed. " _Yeah_... like we know her every move now. We had no idea she was involved with one of our closest friend's sons. How much more in the dark can we be?" He sighed dramatically. " _Fine_! But I get full approval of anyplace we look at. She's not living in some shit hole." Seunghyun nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way. That's why I think we should just buy her something instead of having her rent." The blonde looked at him. "Buy? As in condo or villa?" He shook his head. "Not villa. Condo. I think that would be better. Then she won't have to pay rent just the minimal condo fees. What do you think?" Jiyong eyed him. "As long as I get final say...then fine." 

They had arranged to have a realtor show them properties which would be suitable and meet Jiyong's specific criteria. He wouldn't allow her to venture too far from where their villa was located in Samseong-Dong. So they looked in both Cheongdam-dong and Apgujeong-dong primarily. After an exhausting day in which Jiyong found fault with nearly every condo that they looked at, the poor beleaguered realtor had one last property to show them. It was is Apgujeong-dong and it was a two bedroom unit with everything Mi-Cha wanted. It wasn't overly large but not claustrophobic either. Plenty of closets and a laundry room not to mention a lovely deck with a stunning view of the Han River. Even Jiyong was hard pressed to find something wrong with this gem. 

When Seunghyun approached the realtor for the final time that day, he was relieved to finally be giving him the news of an offer instead of the list of reasons why the property wouldn't do. Later that evening they received news that their offer was accepted and they celebrated with a quiet dinner just the three of them. Mi-Cha was exhausted from the day of property searching but giddy with the thought of becoming more independent. She couldn't deny that she was still stung by Kyung-Bae's words to her. When he called her his sister, it had left a bad taste in her mouth. One that was hard to cleanse away. She excused herself from her fathers and went to her room.

Jiyong watched her go with a heavy heart. "Do you think she's having second thoughts?" Seunghyun sighed. "Yongie...we've been over _this_. She's a grown woman. She needs to be on her own." The blonde looked over at his husband. "You didn't answer my question. Do you think she's having second thoughts?" The now silver haired man came and sat next to his husband. "I do not. I think she's exhausted from the search today. _Shit_ baby, I'm exhausted. She's going to be fine and so are you." The blonde leaned into the bigger man. "I know she's going to be fine, I'm not so sure about me though." He pulled him close. "Don't worry...you've still got me to take care of." 

Over the next few weeks they started packing her up and signed the papers to finalize the sale of the condo. When they walked out of Seong Woong's office, Seunghyun handed the property deed to his daughter. "Here angel...it's all yours now. Congratulations, you're a home owner." She hugged his neck and then Jiyong's. "Thank you Appa! Thank you daddy! I'm so lucky to have you both." They smiled and hugged her back. "Baby girl...don't be a stranger now. Just because you've moved out doesn't mean we don't see you. Make sure to come home at _least_ once a week for dinner. Oh and text me _every night._ And in the morning." She kissed his cheek. "Daddy..I'm only in the next neighborhood and I'll see you in the morning...at work." He pat her head. "Not on the weekends baby girl. Text me in the morning on the weekends." Seunghyun shook his head. "Yongie, _relax_. She hasn't even left yet." 

On the Saturday that Mi-Cha did move out her fathers helped her as much as possible. Helping her meant hiring a moving company to move all her things into her new condo for her. They more or less supervised and helped her unpack her personal belongings. Jiyong, of course, buzzed around and set up homey touches and made suggestions where things should go. Mi-Cha had already spent time with Chung-Hee and the furniture that they'd ordered had already been delivered. She was in good shape and after a quick take out meal together Seunghyun pulled Jiyong aside. "Yongie...we need to go and let her have her first night alone now." Jiyong looked around. "But...we could still do more unpacking." The older man shook his head. "Baby, we've done enough. It's time to go." 

The blonde bit his lip. "What if she's nervous to be alone? We should stay a little..." His husband cut him off. "She'll be fine Yongie. If she needs us, she'll can call."  He pulled him over to their daughter. "Angel...I think it's time for us to go." She smiled. "Okay. Thank you both so much. I love you." She hugged them as they stood at the door. Jiyong turned to her. "Make sure you set your alarm. And text me later. Oh...and call if you need us. We're only fifteen minutes away. _Ten_ if I drive. Don't open your door for anyone." Seunghyun dragged him out the door as Mi-Cha waved. "We love you angel. I'm taking your daddy home to medicate him." 

On the fifteen minute car ride home Jiyong checked his phone for texts or missed calls exactly 182 times. Seunghyun eyed him as he drove. "Something wrong with your phone?" The blonde looked startled. "Huh? No. Why?" The older man cleared his throat. "Well... I couldn't help noticing how often you've been checking it." Jiyong looked perplexed. "Do you think I should text her? Just to check how she's doing?" His husband shook his head, vigorously. " _ **NO**_! Yongie...we just left six minutes ago. She's fine for Christ sakes. She's lived alone before. Remember...LA?" The smaller man glared at him. "Do you really want to go down that road again, huh? _Do you?_ LA was a _disaster_. _Oh my God! Turn the car around! She can't live alone_!" Seunghyun rolled his eyes as he pulled into their garage and went into the house.

When Jiyong followed him in five minutes later he found Seunghyun on the patio laying on a lounge chair with two glasses of scotch. "So... _how's_ she doing?" Jiyong bristled. "What makes you think I called her?" He swirled his drink and handed the smaller man the other glass. "Because I know you and I know the kind of father you are. So...how is she?" The blonde sat down next to his husband. "Well...the only reason I called was I couldn't find my scarf, you know the one you gave me for Christmas last year. The grey Chanel. She couldn't find it but she seemed fine." Seunghyun raised his eyebrow at him. "You mean" and he tugged the scarf around Jiyong's neck. "this scarf." The smaller man laughed. "Huh...now how did that get there?" 

They sat together just relaxing and enjoying their drinks and the beautiful night. "Hyunnie... We need to get Mi-Cha a housewarming gift." Seunghyun quirked his brow. "What... The condo and furniture aren't enough?" The blonde slapped his chest. "Don't be cheap. We should buy her a nice set of towels or a duvet. What do you think?" Seunghyun hugged him close. "I think I'm going to have to get a second job to support her independence." Then he nuzzled Jiyong's neck. "Hyunnie...what...what..." Seunghyun licked and bit his husband's neck.  "Yongie-ah...I don't want to talk now. We have the whole house now. We can make love anywhere...anytime." 

Jiyong turned in his arms and wrapped his arms around his neck, connecting their lips in a hot open mouthed kiss. "God baby...you're so hot." The older man's hands were all over his husband's body. Groping, squeezing and caressing. "Hyunnie...ah...uh... _fuck_ " They were grinding together on the lounge chair, Jiyong was rubbing Seunghyun's chest through his t-shirt. "God...so fucking hot..get this off. I want to feel your naked flesh." The older man whipped his shirt off and dove back down to his husband. " fuck baby...you too." 

Before long they were down to their boxers, hands wandering below the equator, moans and pants coming fast and furious. Seunghyun was just about to push his sexy husband's boxers off when his phone chimed out a text. The younger bolted up reaching for his discarded pants. "Baby!  Come back! Goddamn I'm so _hard_ right now!" Jiyong glanced at him as he opened his text screen. "Ah...it's _just_ Youngbae." 

He jumped back onto the lounge. "Sorry...let me make it up to you." Jiyong grabbed his husband's boxers and pushed them down. He then grasped his hard cock and pumped it before lowering his lips to the head and swallowing it down. "Fuck...Yongie! _**YES**_!" Jiyong was bobbing his head and applying suction and Seunghyun was trying to not thrust up. He was losing it, about to come, sweating and panting when Jiyong's phone chimed another text. The older man's hand caught his hair in a death grip. "Don't _even_ fucking think about it! Oh fuck...so _close_ baby." Jiyong moaned and he exploded into his mouth, thrusting up and pulling on his hair. Seunghyun pulled him up to kiss him slowly. When he pulled away Seunghyun smirked. " _Go_..check your text. When you're done, I'm fucking you.... _hard_...on the couch. Now move it." He smacked his ass for emphasis.


	13. Misunderstandings

Although it's hard for him, Jiyong slowly adjusts to his baby girl moving out permanently. Over the next few weeks he stops going into her room ( _quite as often_ ) to stare at the " _empty_ " space. Sure, it's still fully furnished but he's speaking figuratively. Seunghyun knows that he sometimes drives by her building on the way home from work, just to make sure she's arrived safely or that the building isn't in flames. You know...the sane things every parent does when their twenty two year old moves out. The only saving grace is that she works with him, if she didn't he'd probably go into full on stalker mode. Seunghyun's seen it before, it isn't pretty.

It's a Tuesday morning and Jiyong wakes up and snuggles closer to the firm chest that he loves so much. As he tightens his arm around his husband his sleepy brain realizes that something's amiss. He cracks his eyes opened to reveal the object he's actually wrapped around is a body pillow and his husband is nowhere in sight. He checks the time and sees that it's only 7:00 am, a full hour before the alarm usually sounds. Under normal circumstances, there's no way to pry him from the bed early. Well, there is one way but it involves Jiyong's lips on his cock, that's always a sure fire way to get him up, in more ways than one. 

The blonde wraps himself in his fluffy robe and shuffles into the bathroom just as Seunghyun is wrapping a towel around his waist. "Oh...I didn't wake you, did I?" He says as he drops a kiss onto his husband's head and walked out into the bedroom. Jiyong follows him. "No, but why are awake so early? Where are you going?" Seunghyun glances over at him as he's dressing. "Oh..I thought I mentioned it to you. I'm having breakfast with Mi-Cha. You get to see her all the time at work, I just wanted a little one on one with her." Seunghyun walked back to the bathroom now fully dressed. The smaller man blinks and trails after him. "That's sweet." Then he takes a good look at him, really noticed the way he's dressed. He looks like he's taken extra care with his clothing choices this morning. Wearing a pair of skinny black jeans with a white collarless shirt and a stylish blazer. Jiyong thinks again about this, Seunghyun never forgets to mention things to him. He avoids telling him things though when he's up to something.

Seunghyun turned and smiled ( _somewhat guiltily_ ) and gave Jiyong a kiss. "I'll see you tonight." He checked his watch. " _Shit_..I'm gonna be late. Bye baby. I love you." He picked up his favorite Prada shoes and headed for the door. Jiyong watched him go, thinking. " _What's he up to? Oh my God! What if he's cheating_?" Then " _Seriously...who's better than me? But...if he is, I'll kill that bitch and him_!" He was so upset he didn't answer Mi-Cha's good morning text.

Jiyong arrived at the office early because he was up and a nervous wreck and couldn't stay at home any longer. Nervous Jiyong equates to bitchy and condescending Jiyong if you're unfortunate enough to cross his path. Seungri happened to be in early as well this morning. "Ah Hyung! How are you? Isn't it a beautiful day? The sun is shining and it's so warm out." The blonde snarled. "I'm _sorry_ Seungri, do I _pay_ you for the weather report? Because the last time I checked you make a _fuck ton_ of money here and if this is all you do, you are _grossly overpaid_!" 

The younger man had been working for the designer for well over twenty years and he knew his moods very well. He also knew when he could push him and when he should back off and keep his head down. "Sorry Hyung. It was just an observation." The designer turned and walked into his office. "Well observe shit on your own fucking time! Get me those new sketches I asked for yesterday!" Seungri took a deep breath. "They're on your desk, Hyung. Right hand side." Jiyong huffed. "See? Now that was information I could have used...not the _damn_ weather report!" He slammed his door and the younger man sighed. He really didn't want to have to quit today. He's quit this job hundreds of times only to have a contrite Jiyong apologize and ask him to stay. "I'm getting to old for this shit." He muttered on his way down the hall. 

Mi-Cha arrived at work feeling good. She was enjoying her new independent life and really loved her job. Working with Yeo-Bae everyday was fun and she was learning so much from him. She knocked on her father's door to say hello since he hadn't returned her text earlier. "Come in" he bit out. She raised her brow but entered. "Daddy? I brought you a latte." He relaxed when he saw her. "Baby girl...thank you. You're so sweet. How was your breakfast with your Appa? Did you enjoy it? She smiled. "Yes daddy. It was nice I don't get to see Appa as much as I see you. Well...I guess I'll head off to work." He nodded. "Baby girl, one more thing...how did your Appa seem to you? Was he okay? Did he seem jumpy? Or _guilt ridden_ perhaps?" She sighed. "Look daddy...I'm _not_ getting in the middle of anything that's going on. If you and Appa have a problem, then you should talk. Don't use me." He stood up. "So you _do_ think there's a problem?" She put her hands up. "I think you need to talk to Appa. That's all." She walked out and he felt worse.

Seunghyun felt guilty all morning. It was stupid really. He just wanted to talk to Mi-Cha about a problem he was having. He never told Jiyong about the breakfast because he'd just asked her late last night. He had a big problem and he was terrified about how his husband would react to it. Even though none of this was his doing and technically it was part of his job, he still knew his husband wouldn't be pleased. His daughter advised him to come clean to his husband which is what he was going to do anyway, he just wanted a sounding board on how to do it. When he got home tonight, he'd break the news. Right now he had an appointment to get to.

Jiyong had decided to confront Seunghyun by going to YG at lunchtime. He couldn't stand waiting any longer. He entered the lobby of the building, nodding hello to several people and was making his way to the elevators when the doors opened and out walked his husband. He was laughing with his head thrown back and Jiyong expected to see Daesung appear behind him but it wasn't Daesung. It was a tall handsome man, impeccably dressed and coiffed who somehow looked familiar to him. He racked his brain as the two men crossed the lobby together, the younger man fawning over his husband in the most disgusting way. Then it hit him, he was Choi Minho, a reporter for W Korea. _What_ _the fuck is he doing with Seunghyun?_

Mi-Cha and Yeo-Bae sat together eating lunch. "Yeo, have your parents ever put you on the middle of a fight or asked you to hide stuff from the other one?" He laughed. "Oh sure. My mom was always telling me not to tell Appa how much she spent on things and he was always doing crazy dangerous stuff with us that we couldn't tell her about. What about you?" She nodded. "It's constant. At first it was harmless...don't tell daddy I let you eat these cookies or ice cream. As I got older it was don't tell Appa I let you drive the car. Oh and now.." He looked stunned. "Wait...uncle Jiyong let you drive the car? How _old_ were you?" She shrugged. "Fifteen I guess. It was only in a parking lot. He only did it a few times." He shook his head. "Your dad's are so much fun. I always loved when they watched us." She smiled. "Yeah...I miss those days. The three of us always together." He rubbed her arm. "Why don't you come over to our place this weekend. We'll invite a few friends over. Chung-Hee's been dying to try out some new cocktail recipes he found." She smiled. "Okay. Thanks. Sounds fun."

Jiyong sat on the couch, waiting for that cheating bastard to come home. As soon as he heard the door open he tensed, ready to pounce. Seunghyun walked into the living room and jumped, startled. "Yongie! I didn't see you there." He sat next to him. "How was your day baby?" The blonde smiled but not sincerely. "Not as good as yours I'll bet." Seunghyun blinked at him. "Uh..excuse me? Did I _miss_ something?" Jiyong stood, a ball of tension and aggression. "No but apparently, I did! Just what the fuck is going on _Seunghyun_?! Since when do you have lunch with Choi Minho?!" Seunghyun lowered his head, caught. "Did Mi-Cha..." The smaller man was furious. "No she did not! How could you bring her into this?! You son of a bitch! You cheating bastard!" Seunghyun raised his head. "I think you're going a bit overboard. It's not my fault. I have no choice." Jiyong lunged at him, fists flying. " _ **NO CHOICE!**_ What the fuck does that even mean?! You fucking _fuck_ some asshole and you tell me it's not your fault! That you had no choice! You make me sick..." Seunghyun grabs his wrists and pins him to the couch. "What the fuck are you even talking about?! Have you actually gone insane this time?!" 

The blonde was panting and struggling against his hold. "Don't play dumb with me! I fucking saw you with that bastard today at YG! Did you enjoy yourself?!" Seunghyun immediately released him and stepped away. "You were at YG today?" Jiyong rubbed his wrists as he sat up, eyes wild and full of venom. "Yes and I fucking _saw_ you Seunghyun! I saw you with him so don't even _try_ to deny it!" The older man grit his teeth. "Well..aren't you the little _Sherlock Holmes_. Did you happen to follow us? To see where we went?" The younger man stood and got in his face. "I didn't have to. I _know_ flirting when I see it." Seunghyun nodded. "Oh really? _Flirting_? _Me?_ Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe it was a professional meeting? That... _oh I don't know_...we were having lunch to discuss an article he was writing? Did that ever cross your mind, _eh Sherlock?_ " Jiyong looked momentarily unsure but pulled himself together. "He writes for W Korea, what would he want with you?" Seunghyun exhaled slowly. "Right... because you're the only trendy high profile person in this relationship. What could they possibly want with dumpy old me?" The younger man is confused now. "Well... If that's true then why wouldn't you tell me about it? Why keep it from me?" 

Seunghyun shook his head. "Because I felt guilty about it. Guilty because they want to interview me about being a well known producer at YG and also do a photoshoot on me." Jiyong softened slightly. "Why would you be guilty about that?" Seunghyun sighed. "Because...they won't let me wear any G Dragon designs in the shoot. They said it's showing favoritism. It's a Prada shoot." The blonde glared. "You love Prada. You've got all those _damn_ coats." Seunghyun nodded. "I know. That's why I didn't tell you, I felt guilty. Now... _I don't give a fuck_." He walked off into the bedroom.

An hour later, Jiyong tried the bedroom door and was surprised that it was unlocked. He's been sitting on the patio thinking about what happened and he's decided he may have jumped to conclusions too quickly. They may need to work on their communication skills, but he's afraid to bring it up. The first half hour he waited for Seunghyun to come to him, when it became evident he wasn't going to, he spent the last half hour working up his courage to go to him instead. 

He tiptoed in and realized he must be in the bathroom, probably the bath. He eases the door opened and sees him, wash cloth over his eyes, lying back in the tub with scented candles burning. He stood nervously fidgeting with his shirt hem, watching him and afraid to move. "I was wondering when you'd come in." The deep rumble of Seunghyun's voice breaks the stillness and Jiyong jumps a bit. "I just wanted to check on you. You seem okay so...." Seunghyun sighs. "Yongie...you really hurt me when you thought I would cheat like that. You know me better." The blonde took a few steps forward. "I...I...I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Seunghyun turned his head to look at him. "I should have been upfront with you. I'm sorry." Jiyong smiled. "I'm sorry too Hyunnie. I'll let you relax." He turned to leave. "Baby... You know I can't relax without you. Please join me." What could he do? He joined him in the bath, sinking down in front of him and leaning back into his beautiful chest. 

"Baby...I'm nervous about this photoshoot." Jiyong turned to him. "Why? You're gorgeous and it'll be incredible. I'm going to buy stacks of them." Seunghyun leaned down to nuzzle his neck. "Thanks but some of those photoshoots in W Korea are a bit sexy. I'm too old for that." Jiyong turned and straddled his lap. "No you're not. You're still hot. Why else would they do it. Not only am I'm gonna buy a stack but every time I need to go out of town I'm taking one with me so I can jerk off to my hot sexy husband." Jiyong connected their mouths in a fierce kiss full of biting and licking and ground his swollen cock down onto his husband's lap. "Fuck Yongie you're gonna break your own rule again." The blonde didn't care, he loved their makeup sex or their morning sex or their shower sex or their afternoon sex or their any kind of as long as he was getting fucked by his husband sex. He was stretched and fucked not once but twice in the tub and then again in the shower. He was so turned on thinking about his husband in a magazine, looking smoldering hot for everyone to see but then coming home to him and fucking him into oblivion. 

They're lying on the bed together a short time later. "Hyunnie, I want it again. I'll ride you, you just lie there." Seunghyun chuckled. "It's not that easy baby. You're draining me dry! I'm not sure I can get it up right now." Jiyong gasped. "I knew this day would come!" The older man just looked at him. "What day baby?" Jiyong reached into a drawer. "Don't worry. I've been planning for this for a while. When I was in America the last time I got these from a friend." He held out his hand and in it was a little blue pill. Seunghyun eyed it warily. "What the fuck is that?" Jiyong rubbed his arm in a comforting manner. "It's Viagra." The older man's eyes popped out. " _ **VIAGRA**_!" Jiyong nodded. "Yes. Don't be embarrassed. At your age it's only natural." Seunghyun stood up from the bed. " _ **AT MY AGE?!**_ Yongie I'm only a year older than you! What the fuck! I don't _need_ Viagra! I just fucked you _three_ times! _Three fucking times!_ I just needed a minute to regroup! Jesus Christ can't I even have a minute?!" He then dove onto the bed and kissed Jiyong with vigor and enthusiasm, knocking the wind and the offensive pill out of him. He pushed his cock into him and thrusted with deep and hard strokes, hitting Jiyong's prostate dead on each time. The smaller man was clinging to him and moaning incoherently as he nailed him into the mattress, not letting up even after Jiyong had screamed out his release. He thrusted on until he himself was twitching and shuddering in ecstasy and emptying into his husband once again. As they lie together afterwards Jiyong giggled. "What's _so_ funny?" He smirked at Seunghyun. "I _told_ you the Viagra would _work_." 


	14. Injury

Mi-Cha looked through her closet for something to wear. She was going over to Yeo-Bae's place for drinks and appetizers and he'd said to dress casually. She certainly had a lot of clothes but she just couldn't decide what she'd like to wear. This was one of those times that she missed living with her dad. He'd breeze in and in two minutes flat pull together an outfit that was casually chic and perfect. 

Sighing, she decided on a form fitting pair of capris and a sleeveless top. She put on a pair of low sandals and grabbed a sweater. She drove over to the couple's apartment and parked. She was looking forward to a fun night and hopefully meeting some nice people. 

Chung-Hee opened the door and hugged her tightly. "You look so nice. Glad you came!" She smiled and handed him a bottle of wine, following him into the apartment. There were several people there and she was enjoying talking with them. As the night wore on, the bell rang and Yeo-Bae rose to answer it. 

"Kyung-Bae. I thought you were in Japan." His twin smiled. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He stepped aside, Chung-Hee joining him to greet his brother. Kyung-Bae noticed Mi-Cha talking with a few people, one man in particular. "Who's that?" He asked. Yeo-Bae looked over. "Oh...that's a friend of mine, In-Su." His brother blinked. "Is he..." Yeo-Bae smiled. " _Gay_? No and he's single. Oh...and _very_ wealthy." Kyung-Bae ground his teeth. "How nice." He walked away to get a drink and Chung-Hee turned to his lover. "In-Su's gay." He smiled. "Oh I know it but my pig headed brother doesn't need to know it." 

Seunghyun was sitting on his patio enjoying a martini and reading a book. It was a beautiful evening and he loved to be outside relaxing. He poured himself another drink and was about to settle back on his lounge chair when a crash inside the villa had him rushing inside. " _Yongie_?" He looked around. " _Yongie_?" "Hyunnie! Help _me_!" He rushed to their bedroom and found him in their spacious walk in closet buried under a pile of shoe boxes. Having fallen off a step ladder. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" He started pulling boxes off of his husband. "I thought you were working not rearranging the closet!" The blonde huffed. "Stop lecturing me and get me out of here." He finally pulled him to his feet and he winced in pain. "Lean on me baby." The smaller man whined. " _Fuck_! It _hurts_ Hyunnie!" Seunghyun rolled his eyes and picked him up, bridal style and put him on the bed. "I'll get some ice." 

He came back with an ice bag and placed it on his very swollen ankle. "Shit Yongie. This looks bad. I think we should go to the hospital." Jiyong huffed. "No it's fine. I just _twisted_ it when I fell. I'm fine." Seunghyun raised his eyebrow. "Okay. Walk on it." The blonde blinked. " _What_?" He gestured to the floor. "If it's fine then walk on it." The designer narrowed his eyes. "Fine. I will." He sat up and gingerly stood, taking a painful step and collapsing on the floor with tears in his eyes. "I fucking hate you! _Why_ would you make me walk?!" Seunghyun sighed and scooped him up gently and carried him out to the car, stopping only to get his keys.  

"God damn it Yongie. Why were you on that ladder in the first place? It's Saturday night, do you need to do this shit now?" Jiyong huffed. "Well I'm sorry if I'm ruining your night with my injury." They were sitting in an exam room in the Emergency Room waiting for an x-ray. The older man shook his head. "You're not ruining my night. I'm just worried about you. Also, I think this ends the debate once and for all on whether or not you have too many pairs of shoes. It's a resounding yes, by the way." The blonde stuck out his tongue. "You have just as many pairs of shoes as I do." 

Mi-Cha really liked In-Su. He was funny and handsome and very well spoken. Too bad he was gay. She noticed Kyung-Bae eyeing her from across the room and sighed. "What's wrong, sweetie?" In-Su asked. She shook her head smiling. "Nothing." He raised a brow at her. "Don't give me that, that's the sigh I give whenever I see my stupid ex. Bastard doesn't even have the courtesy to look bad when he's out." She giggled. "Well to tell you the truth..." She spilled the whole story to him and he was amazed. "He called you his sister! What a jerk!" She laughed but shook her head. "No...I hurt him. I don't blame him." In-Su put his arm around her. "Tell you what...let's throw our line in the water and see if we can catch a big stupid fish." She was confused. "What?" He giggled. "Let's see if he takes the bait...you know, gets jelly. He's already been giving me the evil eye, let's just stay together all night and see what he does. I'm having fun anyway." She smiled. "Okay, so am I." 

Seunghyun couldn't believe how many nurses had come in " _to check_ " on Jiyong. It was " _Do you need a pillow Mr. Kwon?_ " Or " _Are you thirsty Mr. Kwon?_ " " _Would you like a blanket?_ " Of course his personal favorite was. " _Are you hungry Mr. Kwon? I could run and get you something. You shouldn't have to eat hospital food._ " The nurses also apologized profusely for the delay. Complaining that the doctors were tending to " _lesser patients who weren't suffering like his precious personage was_." 

When they got back from x-ray, Seunghyun was standing by his bedside holding his hand. He had no doubt of the pain he was in. When they'd moved him to bring him down for the image he'd practically crushed his husband's hand in a death grip from the pain. "Baby... I'm sorry you're hurt. When we get home, I'll mix you up a big pitcher of martinis, just the way you like them." He caressed his face as he spoke. The door opened and in walked a young female doctor. "I would strongly advise against any alcoholic beverages at this time. Mixing pain medication with alcohol is very dangerous. Good evening Mr. Kwon, I'm Dr. Kim." 

Jiyong did what he does the first time he meets anyone, he looked her over. To see what she was wearing, of course and frankly, he was not impressed. "Good evening, Dr. Kim. So... how's my ankle?" She looked at his chart and then proceeded to lift his leg off the pillow thrown it rested upon. She turned it and twisted it and gave it quite the workout. All the while, Jiyong clung to Seunghyun's hand, squeezing it to stave off the scream of agony that was going to escape his lips. Of course, the older man wondered what he could do to stop his own scream from escaping.

When she'd finished she made more notes and looked up at him, no trace of a smile on her tired face. "You've seriously sprained your ankle, Mr. Kwon. You need a week of bed rest, plenty of ice and crutches thereafter. Make an appointment with your orthopedist to have it checked." He huffed. "I can't be in bed for a week. I've got important things to do. Perhaps you don't know who I am, but I've got a business to run." She continued writing and handed him a prescription. "Take these as needed for pain and _no_ alcohol. Mr. Kwon, I'm sure you have capable people to run your company. Take the week in bed or risk further injury. Oh and by they way...I'm well aware of who you are, I just find your designs too _pedestrian_ for my taste, I prefer Prada." Jiyong gasped and his entire body jerked, causing him to bang his ankle and cry out. Dr. Kim looked over at Seunghyun. "You're his caregiver?" He nodded. " _Good luck_." She breezed out of the room as quickly as she had entered it. "She was _horrible_ Hyunnie! Just _horrible_!" The older man rubbed his arm. "Did she hurt you badly baby?" The smaller man whined. "You heard her... _Prada_! Not even Chanel, that I could accept but _Prada_! She called _me_ pedestrian!" His husband rolled his eyes. "I was _talking_ about your ankle." He frowned. "I want a second opinion! She's a _hack_!" 

Kyung-Bae was talking to some people but keeping his eye on Mi-Cha the whole time. She was awful chummy with that guy, that _In-Su_. They were laughing and having a great time together. In fact, he hadn't left her side all night. He couldn't blame him really, she was beautiful and charming. He was such an idiot! He could be sitting there receiving those smiles and hugs... _what the hell?_  

In-Su pulled back from the embrace. "Don't look now but the ex is really looking annoyed." Mi-Cha looked worried. "Maybe we should stop, I didn't want him to hit you or anything." He smirked. "What's he do again?" She looked worried. "He's a dancer and he's super fit." He scoffed. "Listen...I may only be a photographer but I've taken taekwondo since I was five. I'm not afraid. Now sit here and I'll go get us a drink." He kissed her cheek and got up. She sat smiling to herself and munching on veggie dip while she waited. 

When the couch dipped she turned smiling expecting In-Su, she was surprised to find Kyung-Bae there. "Hello Mi-Cha. How are you?" She smiled. "I'm good, how about you?" He nodded. "I'm okay. I've been in Japan. Having fun tonight?" She sipped her drink. "I am. They have a really nice place. I've met a lot of nice people tonight." He exhaled. "Seems like you've met one person in particular who you like quite a bit." She raised her brow. "If you mean In-Su then yes, I do like him quite a bit." She felt proud of herself, it wasn't a lie but it could be taken wrong. He shrugged. "Oh...is that his name?" In-Su returned, drinks in hand. He set them down and shook Kyung-Bae's hand. "Park In-Su, nice to meet you. I've known your brother for years. We met through work. I'm a fashion photographer." The other man nodded. "Nice to meet you. Where do you work?" He smiled. "I just got a job with W Korea." Mi-Cha cut in. "No way! I thought you said you were freelance! My Appa is scheduled for a photoshoot there this week!" The photographer smiled. "I just started, I was freelancing. Wait...not Choi Seunghyun?" She nodded. "I'm scheduled to shoot him! This is great! I'm gonna love meeting your father!" They laughed and Kyung-Bae sighed.

Later that night Seunghyun got Jiyong settled into bed, pain killers taken, ice in place. He was exhausted. Carrying the little fucker around was starting to wear on him. First he'd carried him from the car to the house and placed him on the bed. Then he'd had to pee so he'd carried him to the bathroom so he could do so. Then he'd got him a drink ( _water_ ) and a snack and propped him up just so. Of course then he wanted to change into his sleeping clothes and _it wasn't his fault that Seunghyun hadn't  thought of it when they got home_. Then he needed to brush his teeth and wash his face. Then finally, _finally_ he'd settled down too stoned from Vicodin to care.

" _Hyunnie_..." He slurred out just as Seunghyun had settled himself onto the bed, drink in hand along with his book. "Yes baby." He patiently responded. "Hyunnie...I ...I... _love_ you. You're _sooooo_ good to me." He tried to reach over to him. The older man rolled his eyes. "Baby, stay put. You'll hurt your ankle. Just lie back and go to sleep." Seunghyun stroked his face soothingly when he really wanted to smother him with the pillow. " _Noooo_ Hyunnie. I wanna.. I wanna _suck_ your beautiful cock. You deserve it. I'm _so_ horny for you Hyunnie. I'm so...." The older man breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the snore coming from the petite man. _Fuck_ , he thought. _This is going to be a long week._


	15. The Impatient

Jiyong awoke to a dull throbbing in his ankle and as soon as he moved, it quickly escalated to sheer agony. He looked over and saw the blissful sleeping face of his husband and felt, in a word, _pissed_. How could that bastard sleep so soundly while he was literally dying from pain? Not to mention that he was way over on the other side of the king sized bed, nowhere near him. He was freezing and in pain and that asshole was comfortable and snuggled up in the warm blanket. Well...that would have to change and change right now!

Because moving was difficult and waking Seunghyun up was even more difficult, Jiyong did the only thing he could think of. He reached his hand over and yanked the pillow out from under his husband's head and proceeded to pummel him in the face with it. Even that took a minute to rouse him, probably because Jiyong was flat on his back and couldn't swing with all the force he wanted to.

" _Ah_! Jesus Christ! What the _fuck_ are you doing?" An irate Seunghyun barked out as he snatched the pillow away from his attacker. Jiyong huffed and then winced. " _How_ can you sleep when I'm in _agony_? The pain in _blinding_! Just cut my ankle off, it would be _better_ than this!" The older man had gotten up and retrieved his pain meds and some water. "Here, this will help. Sorry...I _meant_ to stay up all night watching you but I must have dozed off. How _selfish_ of me." The blonde pouted. "When did you get so mean? It's not _my_ fault I'm injured." Seunghyun sat down. "Actually, it _is_ your fault. I still don't understand what the _fuck_ you were doing." The petite man frowned and moved to sit up. "Don't worry...I won't bother you anymore. I can take care of myself. I don't need _your_ help." He grabbed the crutches that were by the bed and wobbled toward the bathroom and slammed the door. 

Two minutes later there was a crash and Seunghyun rushed in to find Jiyong lying on the floor under the crutches. "For fucks sake _Yongie_! You're going to break a leg!" He picked him up and carried him back to bed and gently placed him in it. "I'm sorry Hyunnie. It hurts and I'm angry that I injured myself." Seunghyun hugged him gingerly. "Shh, it's okay baby. You know I'm here for you. I'll take care of you." 

Seunghyun kissed him softly and stroked his face. "Now...what do you need?" The blonde smiled sweetly. "Nothing, just stay with me." He smiled back. "Alright." Jiyong sighed. " _Although_...coffee would be nice. And maybe the paper. _Oh_ and my computer. I'd also like to get dressed. Can I wash up first? Do you think you can wash my hair? You know...if I'm going to be home a week, I'll need some things from the office. Hyunnie... are you _listening_ to me?" Seunghyun was sitting and rubbing his temples, the first headache of the day coming on.

Seunghyun had called Mi-Cha later that morning to let her know about Jiyong's accident and she came over in the early afternoon to see him. By that time, Seunghyun had gotten him washed up ( _even his hair)_ , dressed, fed and he was sitting on the patio on a lounge chair with his computer and he was in good spirits. They'd arranged for Seungri to bring work over on Monday so Jiyong was happy as a clam. 

"Appa, you should have called me when you took daddy to the hospital. I would have come right away." She scolded him when he met her at the door. Seunghyun hugged her. "Oh angel, he only sprained his ankle. If it was something serious of course I would have called you. Daddy's fine." She hugged Jiyong's neck gently and gave him the flowers she had brought him. "Daddy, I'm sorry you're in pain. Can I help you?" He smiled. "No baby girl. Your being here is enough. Your Appa is taking good care of me." 

Seunghyun smiled. "Oh that reminds me, angel can you stay with daddy on Tuesday?" She nodded. "Of course, as long as my boss let's me work from here." Jiyong laughed and then looked at his husband. "Where will you be on Tuesday?" Seunghyun sighed. "Yongie...I have that W Korea shoot on Tuesday." The blonde gasped. " _No_! I wanted to come to that!" He shook his head. "It's for the best, baby. You know how you are. This has nothing to do with you. Just relax. It's no big deal." Mi-Cha smiled. "I met the photographer that's going to shoot you last night, Appa. His name is Park In-Su and he's so nice." Seunghyun looked at her. "Where did you meet him angel?" She sat next to Jiyong. "At Yeo-Bae and Chung-Hee's place. He's very excited to be shooting you." The blonde was quietly typing into his computer. "Is this him, baby girl?" She nodded. "Yes. He's very handsome." Jiyong looked at her. "Are you and he..." She shook her head. "Oh no daddy. He's gay but we've become friends. I had brunch with him this morning." 

He smiled. "I see. Did his lover come with you?" Seunghyun could see where this was headed but he couldn't stop the train. She shook her head. "No daddy. I think that's why we bonded so fast. We're both alone and missing someone in our lives." He smiled and patted her hand. When Mi-Cha excused herself to the bathroom ten minutes later Jiyong looked at Seunghyun. "If _you_ think that I'm going to let you go to that photoshoot with that _man stealing bitch_ photographer all by yourself, then you're crazy. I'm not having you seduced while I lie broken at home. No fucking way. Well...what do you have to say for yourself?" The older man sighed and got up. "I say it's time for your pain meds and it's time for me to start drinking... _heavily_." 

When Seungri showed up the next day with tons of work and a smile on his face, Seunghyun was never so happy to see anyone in his life. "Hello Seunghyun Hyung." He practically hugged him. " _Seungri_! So nice to see you! Jiyong is on the patio. He'll need his pain meds in two hours and help getting to the bathroom." Seungri's eyes bugged out. "You're leaving? I'm not taking him to the bathroom! I can't stand there while he pees!" The older man put his arm around him. "Look, Seungri. I have to go to my office for a while. You've been in a men's room before, you can watch a man pee. It's no big deal. It's not like you have to touch his dick." The younger man whined. "But _Hyung_...." Seunghyun sighed. "Seungri...I'll be honest with you... If I don't leave, I'll kill him. He's driving me crazy. Please, if you love Jiyong, save his life." 

From the patio they heard. " _ **HYUNNIE!!!! HYUNNIE!!!"**_ The older man silently counted to ten and went out. "Yes baby?" The blonde whined. " _Hyunnie_ , my ankle's cold. I need a blanket and who was at the door?" Seunghyun pulled Seungri out. "It's Seungri, baby look. I'll get your blanket and then I've got to head to YG." Jiyong frowned. "You do?" He covered him up. "Yeah, sorry. I've got to finish some work up. I'll be back as soon as I can. Call if you need me. I'll bring back dinner. Love you. Bye." He kissed him quickly and smiled and Seungri. "Thanks Ri." 

Mi-Cha and In-Su were having lunch together. "Your poor dad. How'd he hurt his ankle?" She giggled. "It's not funny but my Appa said he was buried under a pile of shoes." He chuckled. "Well..the great G Dragon needs lots of shoes. God...your fathers are amazing." She nodded. "They really are." 

She headed back to the office and was waiting for the elevator. She stepped on and she heard. " _Hold that elevator_!" She pressed the button and Kyung-Bae ran on. "Thanks." She smiled. "Hi Kyung." He smiled. "Mi-Cha. I'm glad I ran into you. I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner some time?" She was surprised. "Oh ah wow." He stuttered. "Of course if you're involved with someone, I understand." She shook her head. "No it's not that. I was just surprised. I'd love to have dinner with you." He smiled. "Friday night?" She nodded. "As long as my dad doesn't need me. He sprained his ankle really badly." He looked surprised. "Oh no. I hope he feels better soon." The elevator stopped and they got off but before they went their separate ways he grabbed her hand. "I'm _really_ looking forward to Friday." She blushed. "Me too."

Seungri made a cup of tea for Jiyong. He'd been run ragged this afternoon and he had total sympathy for Seunghyun. If he thought he could sneak away or maybe slip an extra dose of Vicodin into Jiyong's tea, he'd do it in a minute. " _ **SEUNGRI!! SEUNGRI!!"**_ The younger man sighed walking out to the patio. "Yes Hyung?" Jiyong pursed his lips. " _There_ you are. You need to help me to the bathroom." He exhaled. He was hoping that he'd get away without having to do this. "Okay Hyung. Let's go." They gingerly walked to the bathroom, Jiyong leaning heavily on the younger man. When they got there, Seungri brought him over to the toilet. "Okay Hyung, I'll leave you to it." Jiyong clung to him tighter. " _ **NO**_! You can't leave! I'll fall! You have to stay." The younger man whined. "Hyung! What do I have to do? Where's your husband?" The blond rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal. Just hold my dick." Seungri's eyes bugged out. " _What! No way_! _This_ is where I draw the line!" The designer was falling over from laughing. "You idiot! Just steady me so I can pee. Look away if you want." The younger man exhaled. "You're really _mean_ Hyung." 

When Seunghyun got home that evening he found Jiyong on the couch and Seungri asleep in the chair. He woke the younger man up and he leapt up and hugged Seunghyun tightly. "Hyung! I've never loved you more." The older man peeled him off. "Thanks. Go home Ri and thank again." He smiled happily, like a man released from a death sentence. "Goodnight Hyungs! Feel better Jiyong Hyung!" He bolted before anyone could reply. 

"How are you feeling baby?" Jiyong smiled. "I'm okay. How was YG?" He sat beside him. "It was good. Busy though." The blonde raised his brow. "Really? Poor you." Seunghyun kissed him. "Don't worry about me. You're the injured one." The petite man smirked. "Yes...injured and abandoned by my husband." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry baby. What can I do for you now?" Jiyong smirked. "Well...I can think of something that needs _attention_. Something that's feeling very... _neglected_." Seunghyun sat a little closer. "I think I can help you out with that. I think it might be just what we both need."

Seunghyun knelt on the floor and slid his husband's swollen cock in and out of his mouth, his tongue gliding up and down the veins on the underside. He moaned at the taste that he loved and sucked with vigor. Jiyong moaned and thrusted up forgetting all about the pain in his ankle. " _Hyunnie! Fuck! Ah...ah!_ " Seunghyun squeezed Jiyong's balls and licked them with the flat of his tongue, sucking them in his mouth. He engulfed the head again and let Jiyong thrust as he applied suction. " _Fuck...I...I...cuuuming!_ " 

Jiyong lay panting on the couch. "Fuck! Hyunnie. That was _amazing_." Seunghyun nodded and kissed him. "Yeah. Feel better?" The blonde nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm hungry though. Did you get dinner?" Seunghyun nodded. "Uh-huh. I'll go get it?" He stood up and Jiyong grabbed his hand. "I love you Hyunnie." Seunghyun smiled. "I love you too." 


	16. Surprise

Tuesday morning Jiyong sat eyeing his husband as he looked through the closet for something to wear. "Does it really _matter_ what you wear? After all...they're going to give you specific clothing for this shoot." Seunghyun looked at him. "That doesn't sound like something you'd normally say. Are you sneaking extra Vicodin?" The blonde huffed. "Very funny. I'm serious. Be comfortable...wear those sweats that you love. You know, the blue ones." The older man raised his brow. "Now I know something's wrong. You _hate_ those sweats. You'd never let me out in public in them." 

Jiyong crossed his arms. "Do you really need to wear all those tight, thigh hugging pants wherever you go. Honestly, Seunghyun it's _obscene_." The older man looked at him, clearly amused. "Yongie...you pick out 98% of my wardrobe and the 2% I do pick out, you bitch about. So...I'm pretty sure this is because you've got it in your head that I'm going to go to this shoot and have some kind of an orgy today and, that's crazy."Seunghyun walked over to him. "I don't even notice other men. Why would I? I've got you...Korea's treasure... _my treasure_." Jiyong smiled. "Well... _obviously_." 

Seunghyun chuckled. "Come on. Let's get you showered before Mi-Cha gets here." He picked him up and brought him in the bathroom. He brought him under the spray with him. "Lean on me, baby and I'll wash you." Seunghyun washed his hair and soaped up his body as Jiyong held onto his neck. " _Hyunnie_..." The smaller man nuzzled his neck and licked it.  Seunghyun moaned. "Yongie...I don't think this is a good idea. Your ankle, baby." The blonde kissed him passionately and stroked his cock. " _Fuck_...Yongie. I need to stretch you." He worked him open, which was no small task as he had to also hold him up. Once he was stretched he lifted him up and entered him. They both groaned at the feeling of being connected again. It had been six long days since they'd made love and the tension was building. The only times they'd go that long was when either one of them had to be away for business. "Hyunnie... _fuck_...so good." Seunghyun gave him all he had, being as gentle as possible. They kissed and touched and Seunghyun slid in and out in a steady rhythm. Jiyong came screaming and Seunghyun followed. "Baby, I love you." Jiyong panted. "Me too, Hyunnie."

When Mi-Cha arrived, Jiyong was on the couch and Seunghyun was dressed in a stylish outfit which his husband had picked out. She was happy and looking forward to staying with her father. Once Seunghyun left she sat working with Jiyong. "Daddy...I need some advice." He raised his eyebrow. "What about, baby girl?" She looked down. "I have a date on Friday that I don't want to blow." He looked interested. "Do I know this young man?" She nodded, smiling. "You do. It's Kyung-Bae." He smiled widely and if he could have, he would have leapt for joy. "Well...I'd just relax it I were you. Don't push. Let it happen naturally. When I met your father, I didn't push for a relationship. It just kind of happened. When it's right, you just click." She nodded. "I'm just nervous because of the history that we have. I don't want to make the same mistakes again." He took her hand. "When we make mistakes, we grow. That's how we learn." She nodded, looking thoughtful. He smiled and put his arm around her. "Just think of all the times that your Appa's made mistakes...he must be a genius by now." 

Seunghyun returned home a few hours later and they all had an early dinner together. "Angel, your friend was very nice. He seems to be very enamored with you. Also, he's a big fan of your daddy." She smiled. "Yes...I know. He loves G Dragon." Jiyong smiled. "He sounds so nice. You should bring him by. I'd _love_ to meet him." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. 

After she'd left Jiyong turned to his husband. "Guess what?" He shrugged. "I wouldn't even want to try guessing. With you it could be anything. You could have had someone killed in your spare time or found a new shampoo. So just tell me." The blonde rolled his eyes. "You've been _super funny_ lately. And it was only that one time that I toyed with having that fashion columnist killed. She had it coming, calling me G Drag-gone." The older man chuckled but stopped immediately when he saw the death glare on his husband's face. He cleared his throat. "So...tell me what your news is." Jiyong gave him one last hard look and then smirked. "Well...our daughter confided in me that she's going out with Kyung-Bae on Friday. She even asked me for advice." The older man smiled. "That's wonderful. I hope they don't fuck it up again." Jiyong nodded. "Me too."

When Friday rolled around Kyung-Bae arrived at Mi-Cha's door, excited but slightly nervous. When she opened the door he smiled. "I brought you these." She smiled taking the flowers. "Thank you. Please, come in." After the flowers were put in a vase, they left for the restaurant. "You're condo is really nice. It suits you." She nodded. "Thanks. I really like it. Chung-Hee helped me with the interior design."

The spent a pleasant evening together, laughing and talking. It was easy to be together again. When he took her home, he walked her to her door. "I had a great time tonight." She smiled. "Me too." He exhaled. "So...can we do it again?" She nodded. "Yes. I'd like that. Kyung...I'd like to start fresh with you. If you want to, that is. I really think I've grown a lot since I moved back to Korea. I won't make the same mistakes again. I won't expect you to know what I need without telling you." He pulled her in and kissed her. When they pulled away she was breathless. "Kyung..." He smiled and stroked her face. "Dinner tomorrow?" She nodded and kissed him again.

Jiyong was laying in bed staring at the clock. It was 12:30 and he couldn't sleep. Seunghyun, however, was sound asleep. After a week of taking care of the petite powerhouse, he was exhausted. The blonde huffed and swung a pillow at his husbsnd's tranquil face. " _Huh_! What's going on?!" He jolted up upon impact. ( _It was a thick decorative pillow._ ) Jiyong looked over innocently, having ditched the pillow. "Oh...Hyunnie. You're awake." The older man looked at him suspiciously. "It would seem so. Haven't you gone to sleep yet?" Jiyong sighed. "No. But that's okay. Say...since you're awake...what do you suppose the kids are doing? Do you think it went well?" Seunghyun ran his hand over his face. "Baby... I don't think that's healthy. Honestly, I don't _want_ to think about what they could be doing. I'm sure we'll hear about it. Oh and if you hit me with that pillow again, I'm putting you in the garage... _without_ your crutches."

Mi-Cha spent Saturday night with Kyung-Bae. They dined together again and it was like they'd never been apart. He talked about the dance studio in Japan and how well it was doing. She talked about working for her father and the exciting fashion industry. They walked by the Han River, hand in hand. This time when he took her home she invited him in. She poured him a nightcap and they sat on the couch together. He stroked her face and pulled her in, wrapping her in his arms. They kissed sweetly, neither pressing for more. When she tilted her head, he deepened the kiss and soon they were passionately devouring each other. It wasn't long before they moved to her bedroom, where they became reacquainted in more intimate ways. They slept wrapped in each other's arms, feeling better than either had in months.

Jiyong was positively vibrating where he sat. It was Sunday morning and Seunghyun had forbidden him from calling Mi-Cha. He wanted to call her when he'd woken him up at 12:30 and then the next morning. Not that Jiyong would, under normal circumstances, let himself be forbidden anything, but he was injured and his husband took his phone. So...here he sat, waiting for his incredibly slow husband to brush his teeth.

"Okay Yongie, are you sure that you're up to this?" Jiyong smiled sweetly. "Yes, Hyunnie. It's been a week. I'm good. I'm going stir crazy. Let's go. Just grab my jacket for me." Seunghyun walked off to get his jacket muttering, _he's going stir crazy? I've had to carry him, wait on him..._ " The blonde called out to him. "What was that?" He came back. "Nothing. Let's go." 

After getting Jiyong settled in the car, he drove off. "Where would you like to go, baby?" Jiyong looked thoughtful. " _Hmmm_? Hey...I know...how about that place over by Mi-Cha's? I've been wanting to go there for a while." Seunghyun glanced at him. " _Really_? For a while?" The blonde nodded. " _Oh_! I just had a fun idea! Why not invite Mi-Cha, we're going by her house anyway?!" The older man sighed. "You _just_ had this idea?" Jiyong smiled. "Of course." 

They parked the car and were getting out. "Baby, we should call first." Jiyong scoffed. "Don't be silly...she's going to need some time to get ready. Besides, I want to rearrange that artwork she hung up. I don't think it looks right." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Yongie, it's her condo, let her do it her way." Jiyong smiled. "She picked the art, I'm just arranging it more aesthetically." 

They made it to her door with Jiyong using his crutches and Seunghyun for support. They rang the bell and heard footsteps coming. The door opened and Jiyong smiled brightly. "Baby girl, _surprise_!"  Mi-Cha certainly looked surprised, and slightly nervous. "Daddy! Appa! You're _here_!"  

Jiyong sighed. "Baby girl, I know that you're surprised but do you mind letting us in? I'd like to get off my feet now." She stammered. "Oh..ah..of course." The blonde went on as he entered. "Why aren't you dressed yet? It's after 11:00." Seunghyun, who had stopped to remove his shoes, noticed a decidedly male pair on the shoe rack. _I knew we should have called_ , he thought. He went to the couch where Jiyong had settled himself and Mi-Cha was standing, fidgeting and glancing towards her bedroom. The blonde was obliviously prattling on about brunch. "So...run and get ready and we'll take you to brunch." Seunghyun cut in. "Angel, if you have plans already, just say so. We shouldn't have barged in like this. In fact, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to have brunch _alone_ with my husband today." 

Jiyong looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "What? _Why_?" Seunghyun exhaled, trying to think of a reason because right now he didn't have any.  He sat on the couch next to his husband and stroked his face. "Because I've been so worried about you lately, baby. You've been all broken and injured. I just want some _intimate_ time with you." He stared directly at him in his best sexy look. 

The blonde cleared his throat. "You know baby girl, why don't we take a rain check. We'll plan on next Sunday. That way you'll know to get dressed." She smiled. "Okay daddy. Thanks for stopping by." When she walked them to the door, Seunghyun hugged her. "Say hello to Kyung-Bae for me." He winked as he walked out. She was beet red when she returned to her lover.

Seunghyun and Jiyong sat in a nice restaurant having brunch. They sipped mimosas and Jiyong smiled at his husband. "So...you want some _intimate_ time with me, _do you?_ " Seunghyun smiled back at him. "Always. You know that." The blonde nodded. "Yeah so what was with that bullshit you were throwing at my baby girl's house? _Hmmm_?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Yongie, maybe you didn't notice but ..." His husband cut him off. "The Alexander McQueen loafers in the shoe rack, of course I noticed them. What's your point?" The older man's mouth dropped open. "Yet you were still willing to sit there and embarrass her? Why?" Jiyong pished. "I wanted to see how long it would take before Kyung-Bae showed himself and stopped hiding out. You remember when Hye Youn caught us? I didn't hide away like a coward." Seunghyun shook his head. "That was a little different. She walked in on us, naked and in bed. You really had no choice." Jiyong laughed. "When _aren't_ we naked and in bed?" Seunghyun laughed along with him and then he looked at him. " _Now_....we're not now." The blonde's arm shot up. "Excuse me...can we get a check please?"


	17. Not Again!

"Hurry _up_ Hyunnie!" Seunghyun shot his husband a glare and he maneuvered him through their garage while the smaller man sucked on his neck. "What the fuck is in all of these boxes anyway?" He banged Jiyong's foot into one. "Ah! Shit! Hyunnie!" The bigger man huffed. "Well stop distracting me with your mouth! _Fuck_!"   
   
They finally made it in the door and Seunghyun dropped him on the bed. He quickly pulled off Jiyong's pants and boxers and stood up to work on his own. "Get your shirt off Yongie!" The blonde grumbled. "So romantic." Seunghyun crawled between his legs. "Romance has nothing to do with this. You took care of that on the ride home when you kept moaning and stroking yourself." He slapped Jiyong's thigh. "Now spread em, I'm gonna burst." He was already slicking up his fingers and reaching down to the blondes tight hole. "God, you're so poetic." Seunghyun chuckled. "I don't have to be, I've got a big..." Jiyong slapped his chest. "Someone's full of themselves. Seunghyun stared down at him. "Yongie, I've got two fingers in your ass, I'd say it's you who's full of me. Soon to be fuller. Can you roll over, baby?" 

Youngbae and Chaerin approached the door arguing. "Bae...you're overreacting. He's a grown man." He shook his head. "I know that Chae, but she crushed him last time. Do you want that to happen again? He's not like Yeo, he's more sensitive." She sighed. "We still should have called first." 

Seunghyun rubbed his hands up and down his husband's beautiful ass, kissing it lovingly and nipping at it. "Oh Yongie. You're _so_ beautiful. _Fuck_...so smooth." He ran his dripping erection up and down the entrance. " _Hyunnie_.... _fuck_... _please_." The blonde pressed back, moaning. The larger man began pressing his head in slowly, savoring the moment. Jiyong was feeling the exquisite burn that he loved, pushing back, trying to get that cock in deeper. 

Suddenly their front door chimed. Jiyong's head shot up. "Hyunnie...the door!" Seunghyun grunted. "Ignore it. _Fuck_!" He was just about all the way in. The blonde clenched and tried to sit up, forcing him in all the way. They both groaned loudly as the door chimed again and Jiyong's phone went off. "Fuck...Hyunnie! It could be Mi-Cha!" He wrenched himself away and his husband growled. "Yongie! She's got the fucking _key_! She wouldn't ring the goddamn bell!" 

The blonde was already up and nearly dressed and checking his phone. "It's Youngbae. He and Chae are here." Seunghyun sighed. " _Yippee_! Tell them we're sleeping, tell them we're sick or better still, just tell them to come back in twenty to thirty minutes." Jiyong scoffed. "Get dressed. We can't keep them waiting, that would be rude." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. " _No_ , we wouldn't want to be rude. Now I know how Mi-Cha felt this morning." His husband slapped his ass. "Come on...you left my crutches in the car." 

Once the Dong's finally were let in they all sat around the living room chatting awkwardly about Jiyong's injury. Seunghyun had gotten everyone a drink and he himself had already had two. He looked around at everyone. "So...to what do we owe this visit? In the neighborhood, bored? What?" Aside to his husband he whispered. " _Trying to ruin my sex life_." Jiyong giggled and slapped his arm. Youngbae and Chaerin sat staring at them. Chaerin raised her brow. "Something you'd like to share, _Mr. Choi?_ " He shook his head. "Nope, not me." 

Youngbae sighed. "Okay...look. This isn't just a social call. I'm not sure if you're aware of this but Kyung-Bae and Mi-Cha went out on Friday night." Jiyong nodded. "We know. I haven't spoken to Mi-Cha about it yet but I'm pretty sure it went well." Chaerin cocked her head. "Why do you think that if you haven't spoken to her about it." The blonde opened his mouth to speak but his husband cut him off. "What Jiyong means is that I spoke with her briefly and she told me she was going out with him again on Saturday night. So it must have gone well." 

Youngbae leaned forward. "Look...you know how much we love Mi-Cha. She's a _wonderful_ girl..." Jiyong jumped in. "Just not good enough for your son, _right_?" Youngbae shook his head. "It's not that. Of course, we'd love to have her for a daughter in law. We just don't want our son hurt again." The blonde huffed. "What if your son hurts her, what then?" The dancer stood. "Jiyong...you know that won't happen!" The designer tried to stand but fell back down. "Why? Because he's your son and he's fucking _perfect_?" Jiyong looked at his husband. "You were right Hyunnie, we should have ignored the bell. If we did, I'd be sexually satisfied right now instead of being _fucked over_ by my supposed best friend!" He crutched out of the room, leaving an extremely awkward silence behind him. 

Seunghyun sighed. "Look, I think you guys are getting way ahead of yourselves. If the kids get together, that's great. They're adults. Yes, Mi-Cha's made mistakes, but who hasn't. I really think it's none of our business. I know you mean well Bae, but your son is twenty seven, hardly a baby. He knows his own heart. If someone told you that you couldn't be with Chae, would you've listened?" The younger man shook his head. "No. I'm going to go talk to Jiyong." He walked out after his friend. 

Chaerin eyed the older man from across the room. "Nice going Choi. Didn't think you had it in you." He sighed. "Thanks. You're not worried about Kyung and Mi-Cha, _are you?"_ She shook her head. "No. I know he stayed at her place last night. I think it's going to work out this time." He raised his brows. "You knew? How?" She smiled. "Same way I know everything about my boys. See when you have twins, they tell each other everything. Then they tell me." He nodded, impressed. She smirked. "So...we interrupted sex, huh?" He took a drink. "Yeah... _thanks for that._ I though Bae was whipped, what happened?" She shrugged. "I like to let him feel like he's in control sometimes. Like Jiyong does with you and furniture." He just looked at her. "What?" She shook her head. "Nothing."

When Jiyong and Youngbae emerged they were friends again. Youngbae had apologized and Jiyong had pouted but in the end, they'd hugged it out. "Hyunnie...I'm hungry. Let's get food." Seunghyun sighed, he was never getting laid today. "Fine...what shall we get?" Chaerin smiled. "Let's go out. It'll be on us. After all, we dropped in unannounced, interrupted you, and my husband insulted your daughter." Jiyong smiled. "Yeah! Bae's insensitivity is going to buy me dinner!...where should we go?" 

They went for sushi and the sake poured freely. It was actually fun to be out with them again. They were so busy usually that they didn't have time to socialize. Jiyong and Youngbae did a complete 180 during dinner. They started planning what kind of wedding they thought the kids should have. What time of year, where they should go on their honeymoon. Seunghyun tried to rein them in. "You need to slow your roll. They've only been out twice. Don't start naming the grandchildren yet." The two men looked at each other. Yougbae spoke up. "I like anything with Bae for a boy." Jiyong nodded  "Okay but I think the first girl should be named after Seunghyun's mother." The shorter man reached for his hand. "Oh...that's so sweet. I love it. Let's plan on it." Seunghyun looked at Chaerin. "Now we know where Yeo-Bae came from. He got the gay gene from his father." 

Eventually they turned to other topics. Laughing loudly and eating plate after plate of sushi. Jiyong started to run his hands up and down his husband's thigh as he talked, making him squirm. After a half an hour of this torture he couldn't take it anymore. "You know...we should get going. It's getting late." Once they hugged their goodbyes they got in their respective cars to drive home. Seunghyun wasn't stupid, he knew that his husband never did anything " _by accident_ ". He always had a purpose and a plan.

When they got in the car, Jiyong turned to him. "Took you long enough." He glared at him. "You are an evil tease with other people there. The blonde smirked. "We're alone now. But... Oh _that's right._ I forgot. You don't like to get head while you drive. Too bad...I really want to suck you right now but it can wait." Jiyong sat back sighing. "I just hope I don't fall asleep on the way home." He yawned for emphasis. Seunghyun grit his teeth. "I fucking hate you... You know that." Seunghyun pulled him into a desperate kiss. Jiyong slipped his hand onto his bulge and squeezed. "Mmmm Hyunnie. _So hard_. I bet it's tasty too." He unzipped him and leaned over. "Don't blame me if we die in a car crash." Jiyong licked his head. "We won't. And if we do, at least you'll die with a smile on your face." Jiyong kissed his cheek. "Drive safely Hyunnie. Then he swallowed him all the way down. 

They pulled into the garage and Seunghyun was a panting mess. Jiyong had done little more than tease him most of the way home. Licking, sucking and teasing his cock and occasionally taking him deep into his throat. No hard suction. No bobbing of his head. He needed release desperately. "Yongie... _please_....suck me off... _please baby."_ Jiyong tucked him away. "Come on Hyunnie...I'll do better than that. Let's go finish what we started earlier." They made their way inside and headed for the bedroom, kissing and touching the whole way. "Baby...I need you so bad." Jiyong moaned and started undoing his pants. 

"Appa? Daddy? Are you home?" No...this is not happening. Not now, not again. " _Fuck_!" Seunghyun muttered, his head dropping onto Jiyong's shoulder. "What the fuck do I have to _do_ to get laid today?" Jiyong chuckled and rubbed his shoulder. "We'll be right out baby girl!" Seunghyun pouted. "You know...if you'd just finished the job in the car, I wouldn't have such a big problem right now." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Stop being a baby and come on." He followed him but he huffed. "I think we should move, that's what I think. I hear Guam is nice."

Jiyong sat on the couch and Mi-Cha embraced him. Seunghyun was sulking in the chair. "I just wanted to come by because...well..uhm..when you stopped by earlier this morning, uhm..." The blonde put his arm around her. "Baby girl, don't worry. Your Appa and I aren't going to judge you. You're an adult, you can do what you see fit." Seunghyun muttered. " _I can't but she can_." The blonde looked at him. "Did you say something, Hyunnie?" He sighed. "No." Then he looked at his daughter. "Just be happy, angel. If being with Kyung makes you happy, then we wish you the best." She nodded. "Thank you both. You're the best parents ever. I'm really lucky. So...how about we get an ice cream together since we didn't get to have brunch this morning?" Jiyong smiled. "I think we have ice cream here baby girl. Is that okay? " She stood up. "Of course. You two sit here, I'll go get it."

Seunghyun put his head in his hands. "I think this is the first time in my life I don't care about eating ice cream."Jiyong  laughed. "We can't throw our daughter out because we want to have sex." Seunghyun pouted. "Why not?" She retuned with the ice cream and they sat eating it. They talked about work and films and soon it was getting late. "I'd better go, my boss is a slave driver." Seunghyun walked her out and made sure she was okay. "Bye angel, text daddy when you get home. Love you."

He locked the door, and started stripping as he made his way to their bedroom. "Yongie?" He stopped dead in the doorway. His husband was already naked on the bed with two fingers buried inside himself. "Hyunnie...I started without you!" Seunghyun blinked. " _Fuck._ " He moved forward and dropped his pants and boxers. Crawling up towards him, he stopped Jiyong's hand. "May I?" The blonde moaned. "Oh God yes!" He slipped his own fingers inside and applied a steady pressure to his prostate, kissing him passionately. "Yongie...I can't wait anymore." He lined himself up and thrusted in, groaning lowly.  He began thrusting right away, so frustrated from the long wait. Jiyong clung to him and scratched at his back as he fucked him into the mattress. The blonde started fisting himself and after a lethal blow to his prostate he exploded onto both of there chests. Seunghyun thrusted a few more times and then his hips stuttered and he collapsed in ecstasy. " _Fuck_...I've never been happier to cum in my life." 


	18. Connections

As the weeks past, Jiyong's ankle began to get stronger and stronger. He no longer needed crutches to get around and was using a cane for light support. Seunghyun suspected it was more for the aesthetic appeal of walking about like a dandy than any physical need. Why else would he have custom ordered a cane from Chrome Hearts if it wasn't to appear ultra chic? 

One day as Jiyong diligently worked on his upcoming winter line ( _actually he was searching wedding venues as he and Youngbae had been emailing each other their ideas_ ) when someone had the nerve to knock on his door. " _Goddammit_!" He quickly switched his computer screen to his winter designs. "I told you...I'm _not_ to be disturbed! I'm swamped with work! _Honestly_!" His latest assistant, Mun-Hee peeked in, trembling slightly. The designer rolled his eyes, this was the sixth assistant this summer. God, he missed when Seungri was his assistant. He was unflappable. "Yes. Well, what is it?" The timid man stepped in, clutching a package. "Y..y..you said that if this came that I should bring it to you n...no matter what." The blonde huffed. " _Well_?" 

The terrified assistant stood in the doorway. "W..well what, Mr. Dragon, sir?" He put his head in his hands and drew in a deep breath, raised his head and leveled his soon to be ex-assistant with a withering look. "Well, _**ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME?!**_ " Mun-Hee raced forward, dropped the package and retreated, backwards, bowing the entire way. "Sorry Mr. Dragon. I'm _so_ sorry." Until he backed into the wall and Knocked one of Jiyong's design awards down. His eyes bugged out and he frantically tried to rehang it. "Just get out, please. _Just leave_." Jiyong's head was throbbing and he really wanted some alone time with his package.

Once he'd gotten rid of number six, he didn't even bother to learn their names anymore, they were all _so_ disappointing, he'd taken as many pain killers as he could without over dosing. He then settled himself on his couch and opened his package, smiling to himself as he did. He pulled out the contents feeling a sense of giddy excitement. _W Korea_. Of course he had connections there and could get an advance copy. Seunghyun had been extremely tight lipped about both the photoshoot and interview he'd done. Well, he was going to find out for himself just what was said and done. You can't hide from me, Choi Seunghyun, I have eyes everywhere.

He immediately looked at the photos first and frankly he was awestruck. They were beautiful, artistic and Seunghyun looked incredible, as always. To see him staring out at him from the glossy pages of a magazine was breathtaking. His intensity wasn't lost, no this photographer did a good job. He conveyed emotion and heat. Seeing him in leather pants, conveyed some heat his way as well. He wasn't too sure if he liked his husband looking this hot for everyone to see. He was like Seunghyun, _intensified_.

He shook it off and turned to the interview, prepared to read about him being a producer and _blah blah blah_ , boring. Still, he had to read it, show support. 

WK: What's it like being senior producer at YG Entertainment?  
CSH: Wow, I sound old! (Laughs) Actually, it's great and I learn so much from the younger producers all the time. We teach each other different techniques it's really a family environment.   
WK: You basically gave up being CEO of Choi Industries to pursue your dream. Was that hard?  
CSH: No because I had the support of my family and my mom was a huge help. Of course, my now husband, Jiyong was very supportive as well. I'm still active in Choi industries. My father built the company and my sister and I are the major stock holders now. It's very important to my family.  
WK: Since you mentioned your husband, what's it like being openly gay here in Korea?  
CSH: Well, in my line if work, its pretty accepted. I don't really run into much prejudice in my day to day life. Of course there's bound to be some people who have a problem with anything someone does. I never let those people bother me.  
WK: You've got a pretty high profile husband, don't you?  
CSH: Yes. Kwon Jiyong. We've been together for over thirty years. (Laughs) Now I really feel old!  
WK: Does it make you mad that Korea doesn't recognize homosexual marriage?  
CSH: Mad? No, not mad. I think it's archaic that the law hasn't been changed but Jiyong and I don't need that validation.  
WK: Is it hard with two big personalities living together all these years? How do you make it work?  
CSH:(laughing) It's easy really. I just do whatever he tells me to do.  
WK: (laughing) Are you saying he's the boss?  
CSH: Without a doubt. (laughs) In all seriousness, our relationship is a partnership in every sense of the word. We both lean on each other and we're always 100% invested in the other's endeavors. It can't work if there's no give and take. I was lucky to find the right person when I was so young. Many people aren't as fortunate. I really owe who and what I am today to Jiyong. He's my strength, my anchor.  
WK: Wow, so if you could get married here, would you?  
CSH: We've already gotten married once, in japan. However I think my answer would be yes. Just to make things easier legally but as I've said, we don't need the validation. We know what we have.

The article went on chronicling Seunghyun's career as a producer and the history of Choi Enterprises. There was even a lovely little blurb about his mother and her struggles with cancer and the beautiful charitable life she'd led. Jiyong was truly taken aback by Seunghyun candor. That was Seunghyun for you, honest to a fault but what he said about them was sincere and sweet. Even after all these years, he still swept Jiyong off his feet, even in print.

Seunghyun walked in the house feeling pretty good. He'd had a productive day at work, finally getting some tracks laid for that new girl group. They'd been giving him an ulcer for months and he was glad to be making progress. He dropped his keys in the usual spot and went to pour himself a drink. That's when he noticed Jiyong's jacket thrown over the couch. "Yongie? Are you here?" He walked through the house looking for him. 

He found him on the patio, stretched out on a lounge chair clutching a package. "You're home early. Have a good day?" He bent to give him a kiss and his husband turned his face away with a frown. "Something wrong?" Jiyong crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't you give me that innocent act, Choi Seunghyun." He was at a loss. "Yongie, let's save time. I'm sorry and I'll never do it again. You were right, I was wrong." Jiyong huffed. "How _dare_ you!" He stood up and walked away.

Seunghyun stood there wondering if he had dementia or some other form of degenerative brain condition. He finished his drink, poured himself another one and headed off to " _face the music_ ". He found Jiyong lying on the bed thumbing through a magazine. "Yongie...baby, if you'd just tell me what's wrong, we can fix it." He turned a page and sighed. "This model is _so_ hot...too bad he thinks his husband is bossy." The older man shook his head, totally confused. "What? What's that got to do with..." The blonde lowered the magazine and looked up. 

"How did you get that? It's not supposed to be out for another two weeks. They said that they'd send me an advanced copy. Did you open my mail _again_?" Jiyong scoffed. "Please... I don't need to open your mail... _this time._ Are you forgetting who I am?" Seunghyun folded his arms across his chest. "A nosy little shit who can't wait for something like a normal person?" The blonde looked unamused. "Seriously, the comedy lately is killing me. Getting back to me...I have connections everywhere. I _am_ Korea's shining jewel." The older man choked on his drink. "That's a new one! Shining jewel? Are you sure you're not more like cubic zirconia?" 

"Funny. Don't quit your day job. So I'm bossy and I weigh you down? Really Hyunnie, I'm totally insulted." Seunghyun sat next to him. "What? That's not what I said. I said you were my anchor, as in keeps me grounded. How can you misconstrue that?" He looked up at Jiyong and saw him smiling. "What?" The blonde launched himself at his husband. "I didn't, I was teasing you. You stupid, beautiful man." Seunghyun hugged him. "I just told the truth, Yongie." Jiyong pulled back. "Choi Seunghyun! You make it very difficult for me to be mad at you for these extremely sexy pictures! How dare you look so hot one minute and then say such sweet things the next! I should make you sleep on the couch tonight, you really deserve it!" The older man hugged him and nuzzled his neck. "You really don't want to do that, do you baby?" Jiyong sighed. " _Nooooo_. Oh Hyunnie! Let's reenact the shower pose, only _without_ the clothes."

Mi-Cha and Kyung-Bae had been spending every spare moment together since they first went to dinner. Sometimes they'd go out with his brother or some other friends but mostly it was alone. They both felt like they had wasted so much time being apart and they just wanted to make up for it. Most nights they just stayed in, having dinner together and feeling extremely domesticated. 

One evening they were enjoying a meal that she had prepared as well as the view of the Han River that her condo afforded. It was a lovely, clear evening and although summer would be winding down soon, it was still very warm. They were laughing together at some story that he told her about the younger kids that he taught. He looked at her, laughing with abandon and she took his breath away.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Mi-Cha, baby...I love you." She smiled. "I love you too, Kyung." He leaned over the table to kiss her. "Baby...will you marry me? I don't want to wait, I know I want to spend the resting my life with you. I've _always_ known." She looked stunned for a minute and then she broke into a wide smile. "Of course I will. I want to be with you forever." They kissed again, both smiling happily. "I've got to tell my fathers."

Jiyong and Seunghyun sat on the patio waiting for Mi-Cha to come over. She said that she had something that she wanted to talk about. Jiyong was a nervous wreck. "What if it's bad news? What if she's sick or getting evicted?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Why must you always assume the worst? She's not sick and she can't get evicted, we bought her condo, remember?" The door opened and Jiyong's head snapped up. "She's here." Seunghyun sighed. "Thank god."

The happy couple walked out to the patio. Kyung-Bae had already told Mi-Cha that he wanted to speak to her fathers first so she excused herself to the bathroom. Seunghyun smiled at him. "Can I get you a drink, Kyung?" He nodded. "Thank you, yes." Jiyong raised his brow. "Why so nervous? Is everything okay?" The younger man accepted his drink and cleared his throat. "Uncle Jiyong, Uncle Seunghyun...I need to speak with you about Mi-Cha and I." They both nodded and Jiyong gestured for him to have a seat. Seunghyun hid his smile with his glass, having guessed what was coming. 

"Well...as you know, we've been seeing each other again and well, we love each other and I've asked Mi-Cha to marry me." Seunghyun smirked. "Are you telling us this _after_ the fact? Are you looking for our blessing? It's a little late for that, _isn't it?_ " The younger man blanched. "Uh...but...you see..it was a spur of the moment thing." Seunghyun tilted his head. "If it's spur of the moment then how do we know it's a serious proposal?" Kyung-Bae looked like he was going to pass out. Jiyong jumped in, slapping his husband on the chest. "Don't listen to him, Kyung. He's been trying out a comedy routine lately, trust me... _it's a fail._ " The younger man looked very confused.  Seunghyun clapped him on the back. "Welcome to the family, son." Mi-Cha reappeared and Jiyong pounced. "Congratulations, baby girl! _Let me see the ring_!" She smiled. "Thank you daddy. There is no ring." Jiyong looked stricken. Kyung-Bae was quick to jump in. " _Yet_. No ring _yet_. I'm taking Mi-Cha ring shopping tomorrow." The blonde looked appeased. "Hyunnie! Get the champagne! We need to celebrate!"


	19. Even The Best Laid Plans

Jiyong was beside himself. He was beyond thrilled to have his precious baby girl marry into the Dong family. It was like a dream come true. He and Youngbae had been close for so long. Now they would be true relations, more or less.  He couldn't wait to help her plan her big day. He had not, under any circumstances, been maintaining a large file on his laptop dedicated to all things bridal from the moment she'd reconnected with Kyung. That's the kind of thing that would make him look like a control freak. Which he was decidedly not. 

He parked his car in the garage and as quietly as possible closed his door and entered the house. It was late and he didn't want to risk waking up his husband. He'd taken to meeting with Youngbae to discuss their vision of the wedding of their dreams. He knew that Seunghyun would disapprove so he always told him it was a " _business meeting_."

He quietly walked into their bedroom, seeing the lump under the covers he smiled and tiptoed to the bathroom to wash up, returning moments later in his robe ready to slip into bed. Just as he was pulling the sheets back the light flicked on and he nearly shrieked in surprise. "Jesus Hyunnie!" The older man was now sitting up and looking at him. "Why so late?" He waved him off as he climbed into bed. "Oh...the meeting went on and on. Thank god for Seungri or we'd still be there."

Jiyong climbed toward him and snuggled up to his chest, kissing it. Seunghyun wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair. "Seungri was with you, the whole time?" He nodded and nuzzled closer. "Yes. He's my only reliable employee, besides Mi-Cha and Yeo of course. Never tell him I said that, though." The older man continued stroking his hair. "Oh...before I forget...Seungri stopped by, you left your phone at the office." 

The blonde froze, his mind racing with ideas of how he could explain. Seunghyun sighed. "So...where were you _really_ tonight? I think I know already but I really hope that I'm wrong." Jiyong sat up and did his best to look ashamed. "I don't know just how to tell you this, Hyunnie. I..I..I'm having and affair." He blinked at him, unfazed. "Are you fucking kidding me?" The blonde stammered. "N...no. It's true. I'm seeing another man. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way but..." Seunghyun rolled his eyes and exhaled, clearly exasperated. "You would rather confess to an affair that I know you're not having than tell me truth? The truth, by the way, that I already know?" 

Jiyong blinked. "It's not what you think...Youngbae and I..." Seunghyun shook his head. "Should mind your own business. It's not your wedding Yongie, it's the kids. This is why she never wanted to tell us things, you're too controlling. Just stop. You and your little wedding buddy need to cut it out before the kids find out and elope." The blonde looked stricken. "You don't think that would happen, do you?" He nodded. "I would if I were them and my parents were trying to take over. You're going to push them away." 

The younger man looked dejected. "Well...I'm just excited. What's wrong with that?" Seunghyun hugged him close. "Nothing, baby. Why don't you just ask the kids if they want help planning instead of doing it behind their backs?" Jiyong snuggled into him. "I'm afraid they'll say no." Seunghyun kissed his head. "Who could say no to you?" The blonde lifted his head up. "I never thought of it that way. You're right, I'll ask if they want my help and then steer them towards all my choices. Oh Hyunnie...I don't give you enough credit, you're just as evil as I am." He shook his head. " _Wait_...no...that's not what I meant... _oh shit_!" His words were lost as Jiyong slipped his hand inside his boxers and began palming his cock. "Shh Hyunnie...no more talking." He slid down his body and pulled down Seunghyun's boxers and smirked. Looking him dead in the eye and wrapping his lips around his cock, he sucked...hard. Seunghyun threw his head back and forgot all about wedding plans. " _Oh fuuuck!_ "

Mi-Cha walked towards her father's office, glancing at the shaking man who sat at the desk just outside his door. She smiled at him. "Hi Mun-Hee. My dad called me, is it okay if I head in?" He smiled nervously. "Yes, Miss Dragon...your father is waiting for you." She giggled. "I told you, call me Mi-Cha. Besides I'm a Choi not a Dragon." He looked confused. "Yes Miss Dragon Choi, whatever you say." He stood and began bowing. She backed away. "I'm gonna go now. Bye."

She knocked and walked inside her father's office. He looked up and smiled. "Baby girl! How are you?" She smiled back and hugged him. "God daddy, what have you done to poor Mun-Hee?" He looked confused. "I'm sorry, _who_?" She rolled her eyes. "Your assistant. He's a terrified mess." He nodded. "Oh... _number six._ He's an idiot, sweetie. Seungri's looking for number seven as we speak." Her face fell. "Oh...he'd so sweet." He sat down and gestured for her to do the same. "Rule number one around here, don't get attached to my assistants. They _don't_ last. But enough about _what's his name,_ I want to talk about you. Specifically, your wedding. Have you made any plans?" 

She laughed. "Daddy, I've been engaged two weeks. I'm still excited about the ring and being engaged." He smiled, eyeing her finger and the rock that sat there. Thank god he'd instilled in her that big is better. ( _Not just in diamonds either_.) "Well...if you need any help, I'm available. I don't want to push myself on you, but if you want any advice or just another opinion, I'd love to be involved." She smiled warmly at him. "Daddy...of course I want to seek out your opinions and advice. Maybe you could come with us when we look at venues. If you don't mind?" He leaned forward. "It would be an honor. I will be there whenever you need me." She got up and hugged him. "Oh and daddy...you'll design my dress, right?" He kissed her head. "I wouldn't want it any other way." Of course he already had three or four dresses fully drawn out but she didn't need to know that. 

She was walking away and she stopped. "Oh...do you think Appa would like to be involved?" He smiled at her as he sat back down. "Oh...you know, baby girl...Appa loves you very much but this isn't his thing. He wasn't involved in any of the planning for our wedding, so let me handle this." She nodded and left. He felt the slightest twinge of remorse for lying to her but he knew if his husband was involved he'd keep him in check. The truth was, Seunghyun had planned some wonderful surprised for Jiyong at their wedding. He was romantic and thoughtful and he made the day so special. Jiyong needed control here though and his husband was too honest and worried about the kids, he needed a spectacular affair that all of Seoul would remember. His baby girl deserved nothing less.

Seunghyun spoke into his phone. "Hey. It's me. We've got a problem. Can you meet me at the coffee shop at 11:00? Great, I'll see you then. Oh...let's just keep this between us for now, okay? Bye."

The leggy blonde walked into the coffee shop and looked around. When she spied a familiar figure, she walked toward his table. "So...Choi...what's this about a problem?" He gestured for her to sit and pushed her macchiato towards her. "Our husbands are totally out of control, Chae. They're acting like it's their wedding." She sipped her drink. "I thought that you had Jiyong under control with this wedding business." He sighed. "So did I but he and Bae have been secretly meeting." She frowned.  "Can't you stop him from going?" He exhaled. "I tried to talk to him about it and I though I made a break through. But then..." She leaned in. "What happened? Did he go full bitch mode on you?" He shifted in his seat and looked at his latte. "No. It was something _different_." She stared at him. "What did he... _oh my god_! You weak bastard! He seduced you!" He shushed her. "Stop yelling, Jesus! Okay...he distracted me but you don't understand just how good his skills are... _orally_." She laughed. "You're all the same...you all think with your dicks." He sighed. "Yeah, yeah...that's why I called you. I need someone with the balls to put an end to this shit."

Mi-Cha and Kyung strolled along the river hand in hand. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. "What kind of wedding should we have?" He wrapped his arm around her. "I'm not sure. What would you like?" She sighed. "I think I'd like something like my fathers had." He looked down at her. "You want to get married in Japan? By monks?" She laughed. "No. Not necessarily but I'd like to keep it small. Just family and close friends. I like the idea of an intimate gathering." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I like that too. Just those closest to us. I love you, baby." She rested her head on his chest. "I love you too, so much." When they resumed walking he kissed her head. "Do you think your dad will be okay with a small wedding?" She leaned into him. "Of course. He just wants us to be happy."

Jiyong went through his list again, 450 guests give or take. They would certainly need a large venue to accommodate this large crowd. He wasn't even sure if he'd left anyone out. He'd have to double check with Youngbae to be sure. So far he liked the Ritz Carlton or Lotte Gangnam to host his baby girl's wedding. Unfortunately, Bae was hooked on the W Hotel. He knew he could convince his baby girl to go his way and, well the bride trumps everyone so, sorry Bae. 

He couldn't wait to speak to her about visiting these venues. Of course they'd need the largest function room available and they'd have to look into hiring the best musical entertainment. Limos for all the family. Seoul would be talking about this wedding for years to come. After all, she was the daughter of one of the richest men in Korea as well as the famous G Dragon. She was practically royalty. Should he invite the president? No...too messy with the security issues. 

Mi-Cha and Kyung walked into her parent's house. "Daddy? Appa? Are you home?" Jiyong heard his daughter and closed his laptop and walked out to greet her. "Hey you two. It's nice to see you both. What's up?" They both hugged him. "Well...daddy...Kyung and I have some news." He gestured to the couch. "Oh...you're not pregnant are you?" Seunghyun walked in the house and caught the last bit. "What? Who's pregnant?" Kyung waved his hands. "No... No. Nobody's pregnant. We just made a wedding decision." Jiyong smiled. "Oh? And you want to discuss it." Mi-Cha giggled. "No daddy. We wanted to tell you about it." The blonde opened his mouth to speak but Seunghyun interrupted him. "So what is it, angel?" She smiled. "We've decided that we want a small, intimate wedding. Just the family and close friends. Like your wedding." The older man smiled and hugged them both. "That's beautiful. I love it." Jiyong sat there in stunned silence until his husband jabbed him in the side. "Isn't it beautiful, Yongie?" He blinked. "Huh...oh yes. That's a beautiful idea." 

When they'd left and Jiyong still remained sitting on the couch, Seunghyun came out and sat with him. "You okay, baby?" The blonde sighed. "Yes. It's just that I really wanted to be part of this." He pulled him close. "You are. You're her father and don't forget you still get to design the dress and the tuxes. Our tuxes. You get to walk her down the aisle." Jiyong pouted. "Yes but you'll be there as well." His eyes went wide. "Did you want me to _not_ walk her with you?" The smaller man hugged him tighter. "No, if course not. I just wanted to be special." He chuckled. "You are special. You could never not be, but baby, it's their day. It's flattering that they want one similar to ours. Looks like we did something right." Jiyong leaned up and kissed him. "What's this we business? _I_ did all the right stuff. "


	20. Moping

Seunghyun watched as his husband moped his way into the kitchen for the fifth straight day. He was starting to feel pretty bad for him not to mention he was never " _in the mood_ " lately so he was starting to feel bad for himself. Whenever he tried to initiate anything beyond a comforting cuddle he was rebuffed. He was either too tired or had too many things on his mind. 

He sighed and headed to work prepared to hit the YG gym to get out some of his frustrations. Thirty minutes later he was trotting at a good clip on a treadmill, headphones on and working up a nice sweat. The tap on his shoulder startled him and he almost lost his balance, as he looked to his right. 

Youngbae stood on the next treadmill smiling at him. "I thought Jiyong made you put in a home gym, why are you here?" He frowned. "It's no fun to exercise without Jiyong and he's too upset over the whole wedding thing to do anything besides work right now." The younger man chuckled. "By anything do you mean?" He sighed. "Yes...I'm totally cut off." Youngbae started running. "Now I know why you're really here."

A few days later, Jiyong was sitting in his office working on tux designs. If he couldn't orchestrate the wedding spectacular that he had always envisioned at lease he'd get to design something cutting edge for them all to wear. He'd leave his mark on the affair one way or another. He was completely absorbed in his work when there was a knock at his door.

" _ **AUGH**_! What is it know?!  I'm extremely busy, this _better_ be important!" When the door opened he was surprised to see his husbands head peek in. "I'm not sure how important this is but, if you could spare me a minute I'd appreciate it." Jiyong smiled and rose to greet him. "Hey! You didn't say you were coming by. This is a nice surprise." Seunghyun hugged him and dropped a sweet kiss on his lips. "I was in the neighborhood and I missed you." The blonde took a good look at him. "You've been to see Hyori. Your hair is black again. It's _very_ sexy, I like it." Seunghyun kissed him again, not quite as sweetly. "I was hoping you'd like it." Jiyong laughed. "Well...I do, _very much_." 

Seunghyun smirked and leaned closer. " _How_ much?" The blonde pushed him away. "Very much but I'm sorry Hyunnie, I'm swamped. No office sex right now." The older man frowned. "You're no fun. You used to love to fuck in the office." The blonde rolled his eyes. "I'll make it up to you this weekend. I'll see you tonight." He sighed. "You do know it's Monday, right?" Jiyong smiled. "Yes and we have plans with Bae and Chae on Friday night as well." He huffed. "Oh great. Yongie...I miss you. Like...miss _being_ with you." The designer hugged him and gave him a long kiss. "I'm sorry Hyunnie. We'll catch up this weekend, I promise. Bear with me. I just have a lot on my mind." Seunghyun hugged him tight. "Okay baby, for better or worse." 

By the time Friday rolled around, Seunghyun's been to the gym everyday and taken a cold shower almost every night. Never in their thirty plus years together have they had a dry spell this long. Sure Jiyong's gone to fashion week in Paris or New York alone but even then they managed some pretty interesting cybersex. Let's just say that Jiyong is not shy about using Skype and a dildo at the same time while writhing on a hotel bed screaming his husbands name. At this point, Seunghyun would take sexting as a viable alternative. He was tired of pumping his own cock while remembering the tightness of the blonde's ass or mouth.

They were scheduled to meet the Dong's at 8:00 at a nice french restaurant in Gangnam, which gave them plenty of time to get ready after work. Jiyong walked into the house and threw his keys down, sighing. His heart was heavy and he felt so sad. He poured himself a scotch and headed into the bedroom to get ready for the evening out. He was not looking forward to going, he'd really rather just stay in. He knew they needed to do this, toast to their children's union but he just wasn't feeling it. Ever since the kids had told him their vision for the wedding he'd been lost. He felt so down and couldn't pick himself back up no matter how he tried.

As he entered the room he began looking through the closet for something to wear, not even caring what it was. He was deep in thought and when Seunghyun walked in and wrapped him in a hug he shrieked. "Yongie...are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you, baby." Jiyong put his hand on his chest. "Oh! That's okay. I didn't hear you come in." The older man turned him around and stroked his face. "Hey, how was your day?" He smiled. "Good. I really don't feel like going out though." Seunghyun smirked and nuzzled his neck. "Me neither, baby."

Jiyong sighed at the feeling of his husband kissing his neck. It had been so long since they'd been intimate and he knew it was his fault. He felt so tense, so _bad_. The lips on his neck travelled down to his collarbone and he felt suction. The blonde moaned, finally feeling some sexual need. Seunghyun heard the moan and his cock became rock hard. He groaned and pulled him closer. "Yongie-ah...baby....I miss you _so_ much." He was panting with need just from sucking on his neck. "Please baby...don't shut me out again." 

Jiyong could feel his own cock throb with need and he leaned into his husband.  "Hyunie... I wont shut you out...just.... _fuck_..." That was all he needed. Seunghyun lifted him up and ran ( _thank you treadmill_ ) to their bed. He tossed him onto it and began pulling his pants and boxers off. He stood up and stripped himself in record time and by the time he pounced Jiyong had whipped his own shirt off as well and was reaching for the lube.

They were writhing together, their cocks sliding against each other as they groped and touched every inch of skin that they could reach. They kissed like they'd never see each other again, and when Seunghun thrust two fingers into him rather harshly all Jiyong could do was press back and moan. He barely waited before he jammed another finger in and prodded at his prostate until Jiyong was arching up a foot off the bed and his cock was pumping cum out in ribbons. 

As soon as his back was returned to the bed and the blonde lie there panting in post orgasmic bliss, he thrusted his slick cock inside and pressed his knees into his chest. "Holy fucking shit Hyunnie!" Any breath that Jiyong had regained was completely knocked out of him. Seunghyun started thrusting with forceful and deep strokes, setting a brutal pace and hitting Jiyong's prostate dead on. The smaller man could only grab his legs and hold them up as his husband destroyed him with his cock. The elder was alternating between kissing him roughly and biting and sucking on his neck. He groaned into his mouth as his hips continuously worked his cock inside him. 

"Fuuuck baby! You feel so _good_ around me. Don't shut me out again. I need to feel you. Fuuuck so tight!" Seunghyun's voice was extra raspy and it was going right to Jiyong's cock, making it throb with need. He wrapped a leg around his husband's slick back and began pumping himself. "Hyunnie....oh...oh...I'm.... _cuuuumming_!" He spilled all over both their chests and his ass clamped down even tighter on Seunghyun's cock. The elder groaned loudly and his hips stuttered as he emptied himself inside the blonde's tight hole.

They lie together kissing and Seunghyun felt better than he had in weeks. "I'm sorry Hyunnie. I just feel so sad." He hugged him. "About the wedding? I thought we talked about it. You're still involved." Jiyong drew patterns on his chest with his finger. "I know. Honestly, it's not really the wedding. I think it's that I'm coming to the realization that out little girl is growing up. You know, getting married. She won't really need me...us...that much anymore. She'll have a husband, a life partner to turn to. I guess I've got empty nest syndrom." Seunghun looked at him for a minute. "Baby, why didn't you just tell me that you felt that way. I'm supposed to help you through these things." Jiyong smiled unsurely. "I don't think I knew myself until now." The elder pulled him close. "See...not having sex muddles your thinking process. I propose that we have some more right now, who knows what other revelations you may have."

They did have more sex, shower sex. They still had to go out with the Dong's but at least now Seunghyun felt like he wouldn't be on edge. Dinner was fun with lots of french wine and rich food. They laughed and talked and they toasted the kids union. Jiyong seemed relaxed and if he wasn't, he hid it well. Youngbae pulled Seunghyun aside as they were leaving. "So... will I see you in the gym next week?" He laughed. "I doubt it." The shorter man smirked. "Finally put out, huh?" He shushed him. "Don't fuck it up for me. I just got back in, I don't want to be pushed out again." Chaerin smirked at them, having listened to the conversation. "Slaves to your dicks, every last one of you." 

The next weekend on Saturday evening, Jiyong and Seunghyun were meeting with Mi-Cha and Kyung for dinner. They had spent the afternoon out shopping and were going to head over to their daughter's house to meet the kids. Seunghyun had been drinking an iced latte and spilled it all over his shirt. "Yongie...it was an accident. I didn't do it on purpose." Jiyong was annoyed. "You are so clumsy! Why did you have to get that damn drink in the first place?! I swear Hyunnie, you and those lattes will be the death of me!" They were now driving to their villa so the clumsy idiot could change. "I don't know why you're so upset. It's not that big a deal. Just call her and tell her that we'll be late." 

The blonde huffed. "You always do things like this. It's so inconsiderate. Honestly, you only think of yourself. It's very annoying." The elder rolled his eyes and parked in the garage. He got out of the car but Jiyong didn't budge. "You're not coming in?" The blonde looked exasperated. "Why would I come in? I'm perfectly capable of drinking without spilling all over myself." He leaned in the car. "Okay...suit yourself. Don't blame me if you don't like what I put on." He started walking away and he heard the car door slam behind him. "Of course you can't even be trusted to dress yourself appropriately. I have to come in and help you." 

Seunghyun paused at the door. "Ah...Yongie...I left my keys in the car. Do you have yours?" If looks could kill then Seunghyun would be a gonner. Jiyong heaved an exaggerated sigh. "How do you function during the day without me? You're hopeless!" He turned the key in the lock and stormed his way into the house. He rounded the corner to their living room with Seunghyun trailing him. "Hyunnie...I swear you are the most..."

" _ **SURPRISE**_!" 

Jiyong jumped back clutching his chest as Seunghyun steadied him on his feet. All of their friends and family were there, smiling broadly and rushing forward to wish Jiyong a happy birthday. He turned to look for Seunghyun but he was nowhere to be seen. He caught sight of him about fifteen minutes later, impeccably dressed and looking hot as he made his way over to him. "Happy birthday, baby." Jiyong smiled and kissed him. "Thank you Hyunnie. I can't believe you did this for me. I feel so terrible. I was just awful to you. You must hate me." The elder chuckled. "You were in rare form but it was worth it to see your reaction." The blonde looked embarrassed. "I didn't mean any of those things I said. You are so wonderful. I'm sorry." He smirked. "I forgive you. You can make it up to me later on." Jiyong hit his chest. "Hey! It's my birthday not yours!"

The next morning Seunghyun was driving Jiyong to an undisclosed destination and it was killing the blonde. "Am I going to like this Hyunnie?" The elder chuckled. "Why would I take you somewhere you wouldn't like?" He thought about it. "Are we going to the jewelry store?" Seunghyun sighed. "Yongie, do you understand the concept of surprise?"  The blonde sat back and looked out the window, mind working a mile a minute. He turned to his husband. "Thank you again for last night, _all of last night_." He creeped his hand up his husband's thigh. The elder knocked it away. "Cut that out! And...you're welcome...for _everything_." He darted him a heated look.

Jiyong clapped suddenly. "Oh! Are you whisking me away?! Where are we going? Madrid? Paris? Some tropical island where we can fuck on the beach all night? Wait! Did you _buy_ me an island?" Seunghyun's laughed. "I'm not that rich, baby. Please just relax and enjoy the ride." 

By the time they arrived, Jiyong had started to doze off. The party had gone pretty late last night and he and Seunghyun had gone even later. Fucking on the couch as soon as the last guest and the wait staff were out the door. Jiyong had attacked him and not let him up for air for several hours. He'd thought that they'd spend today in bed, but apparently Seunghyun had made other plans.

"Yongie...wake up, we're here." He opened his eyes to a rural setting, _where the fuck is the jewelry store?_ He blinked several times. "Hyunnie...just where the fuck is _here_?" Seunghyun smiled at him. "You'll see. Come on, let's go in." Jiyong was extremely skeptical. How could he possibly get a birthday present out of this place? "Hyunnie...I don't like it here. It's wet and there's mud. Let's just go to Tiffany's or Chrome Hearts instead." The elder grabbed his arm. "Stop being difficult. We drove all the way out here now let's go. If you don't like it when we go in, we can leave." Jiyong huffed. "Just leave the car running then, save time." 

They walked up to the door and Seunghyun rang the bell. A small bespectacled woman answered and smiled warmly. "You just be Mr. Choi. I'm Mrs. Lee, we spoke on the phone." He smiled back. "Nice to meet you finally, Mrs. Lee. This is my husband, Kwon Jiyong." Jiyong bowed politely and greeted her all the while wondering what was going on and wanting to leave. 

"Come in gentlemen. They're right this way. You came at a good time, they're all awake and active. Easier to pick one." Jiyong looked at Seunghyun with a puzzled expression and was pointedly ignored. They were led to a small room and Jiyong's breath hitched when he saw what was there, five sharpei puppies and their mother. He looked at Seunghyun. "Oh my god! Look at them!" He chuckled. "Still want to go to the jewelry store?" The blonde sat with the puppies all over him. "Yes...but after I pick my new puppy."


	21. The Piss Machine

When they left the breeder, Jiyong was extremely happy. He went on and on about how lovely Mrs. Lee was. How knowledgable and kind. He couldn't wait to pick up his new baby, his Gaho. 

He insisted they go to the pet superstore to make sure that when they picked up his baby next week, they'd have everything he needed. Jiyong got a cart and dragged him off to search for beds. "Hyunnie...he needs a bed fit for a king." Seunghyun chuckled. "Whatever you want, baby." He picked toys, leashes and collars. Seunghyun disappeared and returned with a crate looking thing. "Hyunnie, what's that?" He smiled. "It's called a kennel. It's for the puppy to sleep in and for when we're not home." The blonde blinked. "What do you mean? I have a bed here. Why do we need that? It looks cruel." 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No baby, it's not. They feel comfortable in it. It's like a den. He'll love it." Jiyong looked unimpressed. "How do you know? Are _you_ a dog?" Seunghyun took a deep breath. "Yongie...Mrs. Lee said that this is the best way to train your dog..." The blonde huffed. "What does _that_ women know?! She sells puppies for god sakes! Who _does_ that?" Seunghyun tried to be patient. "Breeders do, Yongie. Breeders _sell_ puppies. You loved her an hour ago." He huffed. "Well I _hate_ her now. I won't put my baby in that box. _I won't._ " 

The next day at work Mi-Cha had stopped by to see her father, expecting to see some designs on the tuxes as she knew he'd been working on them. When she walked in his face lit up. "Baby girl! Come here...I need your opinion." She rushed to his side, excited beyond belief. "Do you like this diamond studded collar or this jewel encrusted harness better? I guess I could get both, nothing's too good for my baby boy!" He looked at her expectantly. She smiled and nodded. "Uhm...I like them both, daddy. How old is this puppy again?" He beamed at her. "He'll be nine weeks when we pick him up this weekend. I can't wait for you to meet him." She smiled. "Me neither." 

On the day they did pick him up Jiyong was off the wall excited. "Hyunnie..did I show you the sweater I bought Gaho? I think I'll design a dog line. What do you think?" Seunghyun smiled. "I think it's great, baby. I'm glad you're happy." They picked him up and Jiyong held him the whole way home. Once the arrived home Jiyong started giving him the tour of the house, carrying him from room to room. 

As soon as he put him down, Gaho sniffed around the kitchen and ran into the living room. Jiyong followed him, smiling broadly. "Look Hyunnie...he loves it here. How cute...he's... _oh dear_." He had decided to pee right on the area rug in front of the couch. Seunghyun walked in and stepped in it. "What the fuck?! How much piss can be in this little thing?" Jiyong had scooped him up. "You're scaring him with your stupid deep voice." He rolled his eyes. "Take him out for a walk. I'll clean the rug."

This went on all afternoon. Every time the puppy was on the ground he peed. Seunghyun came into the kitchen. "Where's the piss machine?" Jiyong pouted. "Don't call him that. He's a baby. Mi-Cha peed a lot. You didn't say anything about that." Seunghyun sat down. "No I didn't because she didn't piss on the floor and she's the fruit of my loins. The piss machine is not." The blonde huffed. "What did you really do to conceive her? You jerked off into a cup to some dick magazine. At least Gaho's parents had a relationship."  He shook his head. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

Finally it was bed time and they took the dog out for a walk. "I'm so happy Hyunnie. Thank you." Seunghyun kissed him. "You're welcome. I love you, baby. I'm glad you're happy. Let's go to bed." They walked in the bedroom and Jiyong smirked. "You've made me very happy...now I'm going to make you _very happy."_ They kissed passionately and when they broke apart Jiyong's eyes wandered to the bed. "What the fuck is _that thing_ doing in here?!" 

Seunghyun was confused for a minute and then he remembered. "Yongie...be reasonable. He's pissed everywhere today. He needs to sleep in a kennel." The blonde jabbed his finger into his husband's chest repeatedly. "There is no fucking way you're putting my baby boy in that box! If you think differently then you've got another thing coming!" The elder walked around him and picked up the puppy. "Choi Seunghyun...you put my baby down this minute!" He rolled his eyes and deposited the "baby" inside the kennel. 

He turned to Jiyong. "Don't even think about taking him out until the morning. I mean it Jiyong. I'm not waking up to piss filled sheets." Jiyong moved to open the kennel door but the look he got from his husband stopped him. Normally, Jiyong wouldn't hesitate to defy whatever his husband said but there were times when he put his foot down and he was loath to cross him.  This was one of those times. Besides...piss filled sheets didn't sound that pleasant. 

Around midnight Jiyong started whimpering and by 1:00 am he was crying. When Seunghyun awoke at 4:30 am he found Jiyong curled up on the floor in front of the kennel, clutching the door. He shook his head and lifted him onto the bed where he snuggled up against him immediately. He lie there wondering if he had made a huge mistake getting this puppy.

A few days later, Youngbae walked into the cafeteria at YG and noticed Seunghyun sitting alone at a table. He grabbed his lunch and joined him. "Hey in law! What's happening?" The older man yawned and nodded. "Hey Bae." He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked slightly disheveled. The younger man quirked his brow. "You okay? You're starting to look like Seungri." Seunghyun exhaled. "I'm exhausted. Ever since we got that damn dog it's been constant whining and crying all night long. I'm ready to throw the little bastard out the window." 

The younger man chuckled. "He's just a puppy. He'll settle down, give him time." Seunghyun took a large drink of his coffee. "What puppy? I'm talking about Jiyong." Youngbae almost choked on his water. "Why is he whining and crying?" Seunghyun shook his head. "Not that just being Jiyong isn't reason enough but he's tortured by the fact that his baby is sleeping in a kennel." 

Youngbae nodded. "Let me guess...he wants him to sleep in the bed." Seunghyun chuckled. "You know him so well. However, I refuse to let the little piss machine on my bed." The smaller man took a bite of his salad. "So, what are you going to do? You need to sleep." He nodded. "I've been thinking about it. Do you think they make really big kennels that I could put them both into?" Youngbae laughed. "The only problem is, you'd never want to let the little guy out." The elder quirked his brow. "The piss machine?" He smirked. "No... _Jiyong_." They both laughed.

Jiyong walked briskly into his office, his pride and joy tucked under his arm sporting his brand new diamond collar. He shoved him at his latest assistant, Kwang something or other. "Take him for a walk and be careful. If anything happens to him, I'll cut your balls off. Thank you!" He continued into his office and set about arranging Gaho's bed and food dishes. He turned on his computer and changed his screen saver from his husband to Gaho. He felt so fulfilled, so full of love. 

That night Seunghyun came home and was greeted at the door by the puppy. "Evening, piss machine. Where's your Appa?" He looked through the house and he heard the shower running. He looked for the ball of excrement with the idea of joining his husband. He looked around and finally found him...in the closet...eating Jiyong's favorite pair of Balmain loafers. " _Oh fuck! Bad dog! No! Bad dog!_ " He grabbed him and popped him in the kennel. Jiyong walked out in his robe and shrieked. " _My baby!_ Leave him alone!"

Seunghyun sighed. "Yongie...he ate your shoes." He froze. "He what?" The elder lifted up the shoes. "Look." The blonde picked up Gaho. "Bad dog. You shouldn't eat Appa's shoes. Come on, I'll get you a cookie." Seunghyun followed him. "I don't think that's what you're supposed to do. That's rewarding him for bad behavior. He needs to be punished." Jiyong scoffed. "He's just a baby and it's only shoes. He didn't mean it. Next time I'll just take him in the bathroom with me." The elder nodded. "Or...you could put him in the kennel."  

Jiyong scoffed. "I'll never willingly put him there. Besides...he'll be housebroken in a few more days. I've got my assistant working on it." Seunghyun raised his eyebrow. "Mun-Hee?" The blonde blinked. " _Who_?" He sighed. "Your assistant. Isn't his name Mun-Hee?" Jiyong looked  surprised. "Oh! No. That was two assistants ago. I'm on number eight. Kwang something. Anyway...he takes Gaho out every hour. Pretty soon...no more kennel." 

Later that night Seunghyun was trying to seduce his husband. Kissing his neck and sucking on his collarbones. Jiyong was moaning and pulling at the elder's clothing. "Hyunnie...let's get naked." He couldn't have agreed more. Once they were divested of their clothing and grinding together, he reached for the lube to work Jiyong open. 

Everything was going great, three fingers in, Jiyong begging for him and he was aching to give it to him. The blonde flipped over to his stomach and he plunged inside, groaning at the feeling of Jiyong being wrapped around him. He was just starting to thrust when the fucking cockblocking piss machine started howling. "Hyunnie...what's wrong with him?" Seunghyun stilled his hips and managed to stammer out a reply. "He's fine Yongie. We'll check him _after_." He reached for the blonde's cock hoping to distract him and thrusted in again. 

Gaho was not to be denied and continued howling incessantly. Jiyong became more agitated and distracted. "Hyunnie... _my baby.._..I _can't_ while he's crying!"  Seunghyun sighed and pulled out. "Okay Yongie...I'll take care of it." He got up and picked up the kennel and was preparing to remove both it and the puppy from their room. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He looked at Jiyong. "I'm taking care of it. You said you couldn't while he was crying so I'm moving him so you can't hear him. _Problem solved_." 

Jiyong looked mortified. "Is sex more important than my baby's well being?" Seunghyun blinked. "At the moment, _yes_." Jiyong got up and grabbed his robe. "Choi Seunghyun...I'm surprised at you! How could you? I think you should sleep on the couch tonight! We don't even want to see you!"

The next morning when he went into his bedroom to shower, the piss machine was snuggled up with his husband on his side of the bed looking like he owned the place. 


	22. Out Laws

Over the next month the couple reached an understanding with regard to the new addition to their home. That understanding was basically that if Seunghyun wanted to sleep in and with his husband he had to put up with the piss machine sharing Jiyong's time and affection. However, he refused to have sex with him sitting there watching, they'd tried it and not only did it freak him out but apparently Gaho didn't like it either. He became extremely agitated and once he even tried to bite Seunghyun thinking he was hurting his Appa. Jiyong found it extremely funny, Seunghyun did not. So, now he's locked in the bathroom whenever they fuck. It ruined spontaneity but at least they were being intimate. 

Gaho also settled in and got the hang of peeing outside instead of all over the house. It was nice to be able to walk through the house without stepping in a puddle or worse. Seunghyun felt that the little bastard left his " _gifts_ " right where he knew he'd go because Jiyong never stepped in it, not even once.

They were having the Dong's over for dinner because the kids had finally settled on a wedding date, December 31. A New Year's Eve wedding sounded pretty romantic to Jiyong. He could do quite a bit with this even though it was to be a small affair. 

He spent the afternoon preparing a meal for their guests as Seunghyun was useless in the kitchen. Well, not _completely_ useless, but he doubted watching them fuck on the countertop would be appropriate for a family get together. Although, after everyone left he'd have to keep it in mind for dessert.

Seunghyun brought up some nice champagne from the wine cellar as well as some nice bottles of a good vintage to go with the meal. He was always in charge of the alcohol, it was his area of expertise. He mixed all the cocktails and picked all the wines while Jiyong did most of the cooking.  

"Goddammit Yongie! Didn't you take your dog out!" He had just come up from the wine cellar and stepped right in a puddle. Jiyong emerged from the kitchen, apron on and sharp knife in hand. "Oh...I got busy. Can't you do it? I'm cooking." Seunghyun huffed. "It's not _my_ dog." The blonde popped his head back out. "No but you did buy him." He rolled his eyes and attached Gaho to his leash. "Let's go piss machine. Now don't _think_ of running away, _that_ would be a terrible tragedy."

When their guests arrived they greeted them warmly. It was so nice to have in laws that you loved. They sat down to Jiyong's delicious meal and everyone complimented the chef. Mi-Cha told her father that she'd need to get his recipes from him and Kyung agreed. After they cleaned up, they retired to the living room for dessert and coffee. 

They talked about the wedding and how they could have a small but still memorable occasion and where they could go on their honeymoon. Chung-Hee suggested Belize because he and Yeo had gone there last year and it was beautiful. Everyone had an opinion and the couple was inundated with suggestions. 

Seunghyun broke out the champagne to toast the couple and their happiness. Everyone was in the highest of spirits. Kyung cleared his throat. "Mi-Cha and I have an announcement to make. Umma and Appa already know but we'd like you two" he gestured to Jiyong and Seunghyun. "to know as well so there's no surprises."  As he spoke Jiyong noticed Gaho sniffing about and decided that he needed to go out for a walk.  "Excuse me Kyung, but I need to take Gaho out. Can you hold that thought?" Yeo-Bae spoke up. "We'll take him out, uncle Jiyong. We already know what's coming as well." Jiyong raised his brow and nodded. "Alright, thank you."

Once the two men had left, Kyung began speaking. "As you know, we've got that dance studio in Japan. Well, the director there isn't working out and Appa feels like it would be a good opportunity for me to take it over and run the studio myself." He looked at his future father in laws expectantly. Jiyong hopped up and sat next to his daughter on the couch and took her hand. "Oh...well it's a wonderful opportunity. How long will you be gone each week? I must say though, it's a _tough_ way to start a marriage with the husband traveling so much, but it's your life." 

Everyone stared at the petite blonde, dumbfounded. Mi-Cha finally broke the silence. "Daddy...he won't be leaving me every week." He smiled. "That's a relief." She shook her head. "No daddy...he won't be leaving me every week because...I'll be going with him." He stared at her. "What on earth do you mean? _Why_?" Seunghyun stood up and put his hands on his husband's shoulders while everyone else looked at the ground nervously. "Baby...she's trying to tell you that they're _moving_ to Japan." He looked up at him. "What?! That's insane! That's not what she's saying!" He turned to his daughter. " _Is it?_ " She smiled and nodded. "Yes daddy, it is."

Kyung sat forward. "Uncle Jiyong, _listen_..." He stood up and pointed at him. "Don't you uncle Jiyong me! Japan! Really? What about Mi-Cha's career? Doesn't that matter? You sexist pig! Baby girl, give him the ring back. He's only thinking of himself! No...on second thought, _keep_ the ring just tell him he's not taking you to Japan and that's final!" She shook her head. "Daddy, it's not far and you love Japan."  

He pointed to Seunghyun. "I may like Japan but Appa doesn't. What happens when you have kids? Poor Appa won't even be able to speak to them. Do you _know_ what his japanese consists of? Ordering sushi, alcohol and purchasing sex toys! So...if you want him to ask his grandson if those anal beads vibrate, then terrific but that's the extent of the conversation he could have!" She turned bright red. " _Daddy! Oh my god!_ "

Seunghyun was sitting with his head in his hands, mortified. Jiyong rounded on the Youngbae  "How could you send my daughter away like this? My _only_ child? You know what...I've been thinking about opening a fashion house in Paris." Both Youngbae and Seunghyun answered simultaneously. " _You have?_ " He nodded. "I have. I think Yeo-Bae would be perfect to go and set it up." Youngbae stood. "What? No! That's so far!" Jiyong huffed. "Too fucking bad. Thought you were so clever with your extra son. Well, he's going to Paris now. Doesn't feel so good, does it?"

The evening had deteriorated rapidly after that. Jiyong refused to see reason and blamed both Youngbae and Chaerin for his daughter's leaving. He started referring to them as out laws.  Kyung was worried that his father in law would always resent him but his fiancé reassured him that her Appa would smooth it over. He hoped she was right, he didn't want to start out with bad blood. Although knowing his "uncle" Jiyong the way he did, the smallest thing was apt to set him off.

Once they were alone, Jiyong was lying on the bed with Gaho sulking. Seunghyun approached him cautiously and sat beside him. "Baby...I think you might have overreacted tonight." He looked up at him. "I know. I'm not _really_ going to open a fashion house in Paris... _yet_." The elder stroked his hair. "No baby, I mean with the whole Japan thing. It's a good thing for the kids, don't you see that?" He turned away from him. "No. I think it's terrible. It may be good for him but not my baby girl. Ripping her away from her family, her country. It's barbaric. How can you stand by and let it happen? What kind of father are you?" 

Seunghyun rolled him back towards him. "One that knows my daughter is a grown woman and can make her own decisions. She's getting married, baby. It's her life. Let her live it." Jiyong hugged him. "But you're japanese is shit. I'm only thinking of you." He nodded. " _Uh-huh_. Thanks, by the way, for embarassing me earlier. My daughter did _not_ need to know I visit sex shops in Japan." The blonde smirked at him. "What's there to be embarrassed about? I'm the one taking the beads up my ass?" He squeezed his husbands perky ass. "Where are those beads anyway?" Jiyong raised his eyebrow. "You get Gaho, _I'll_ get the beads."

Half an hour later, Jiyong was on his hands and knees working up a good sweat as Seunghyun worked bead number two inside his tight passage. The blonde was so turned on and desperate for more. "Fuck... _Hyunnie_....push them in..." The elder, for his part, is rock hard and dying to fill him with his own length. "Fuck...baby...you're so fucking sexy..." He shoved bead number three in and starts the vibration going. 

Jiyong toppled forward, writhing on the bed. "Ah..fuck..." Seunghyun drove the final bead home. "Oh god...Yongie...you look so fucking hot..." He leaned into him, pressing his aching cock onto his thigh and ran his hands all over him. The blonde screamed as his cock emptied onto the bed, the beads continuing to stimulate him throughout his orgasm. "Fuck, baby! I can't wait anymore!" Seunghyun pulled the string of the still vibrating beads and tossed them on the floor, lining himself up with the now stretched opening. 

He doesn't enter him so much as spear him with his cock, he's so eager to penetrate that heat. Seunghyun didn't thrust right away but started a slow grind, devastating Jiyong's already sensitive prostate. Soon the blonde was moaning and clawing at the sheets like a man possessed and his husband wasn't in much better shape as he worked himself into him, mind gone fuzzy with want. They build to their inevitable peak and when Seunghyun reached for Jiyong's dripping cock, it only took a few strokes to have him exploding again. He then set about thrusting in earnest and after five or six deep blows he shuddered his own release deep into Jiyong's passage and collapses on top of him. 

"I fucking _love_ Japan!" The elder said between kissing Jiyong's back. The blonde laughed. "You better be prepared to go there... _a lot_." Seunghyun nodded into his back, running his hands down to his ass. "Where's that sex superstore again?" Jiyong tried to sound mad. "Choi Seunghyun! I was talking about visiting our daughter not the sex shops! Is sex all you ever think about?" He licked his ear. "No, but it's what I'm thinking about right now. How could I not? You're naked and under me and fucked open and... _oh shit Yongie_...I'm so _hard_ again..." Jiyong rolled them over and climbed on top of him and sunk down on his cock. "Let me help you with that, Hyunnie."

After another two rounds, one in the bed and one more in the kitchen...Jiyong finally got his dessert...they lie together in a satisfied heap. Gaho was at the foot of the bed making Seunghyun wonder how hard he'd have to " _accidentally_ " kick to send him to the floor. At least he wasn't in the middle of them, that would not be tolerated. He pulled his petite love closer and listened to him breath, kissing his neck softly. "Hyunnie...do you think she'll forget about us?" Seunghyun stroked his arm. "Of course not, Yongie. She's just growing up. Isn't that what every parent wants for their child? To grow up and be happy? You know you love Kyung. Let's be happy for them." The blonde turned to face him, burying his face in his chest. "Okay, but I reserve the right to be pissed about the whole thing at a later date." Seunghyun smiled and kissed his head. "Whatever you want, baby."


	23. Top Dog

Seunghyun walked down the street smoking a cigarette. He was walking slower than his normally brisk pace, he's got company of the four footed variety. Jiyong's been working like a madman on Mi-Cha's dress design and subsequent tailoring. He really wants it to be special so he insisted on making the entire garment himself. 

So, although he usually has Gaho with him at work, he doesn't want to " _stress_ " his baby boy out with long hours at the office. Since Seunghyun refuses to be a dog's taxi service, he has Seungri drop him off each night. However, he does have to walk him so here he is out for a stroll waiting for the flea bag to take a piss.

He checked his watch as they near the house, 10:00 pm. Hopefully Jiyong will be home soon. He's so tired from all the work. He missed him obviously but he's worried as well, he's not sleeping enough and he's most likely not eating enough. 

"Let's go piss machine. It's cold out here." Gaho casually strolls beside him, sniffing every inch of ground he passes. His phone chimed and he's happy to see it's his husband. "Baby! Where are you?" Jiyong sighed. "I was just going to ask you the same thing. I just got home." Seunghyun tugged on the leash to hurry the dog along. "I'm almost home, baby. Just walking your dog." Jiyong  sounded relieved. "Thank god." Seunghyun looks up and he sees him walking towards them.

The thrill he still gets just from seeing his husband amazes him. After thirty plus years together, he still loves and wants this man just as much. _More_ even. He knows that the feeling is mutual, and the smile that graces Jiyong's lips gives him a warm feeling. That's the smile reserved only for... "God, I've missed you! My baby boy...come to Appa!" Jiyong takes the leash from him and bends down to smother Gaho with kisses.  Seunghyun can only stand there with bulging eyes and a gaping mouth... _what the fuck?_ The blonde stood and started walking. "It's cold and Gaho's feet are sensitive. Why won't you put his little boots on him?" Jiyong walked away shaking his head.

It's not enough that the little bastard took away his birthday weekend to Jeju island because Jiyong couldn't leave him so soon. Even though all Seunghyun wanted was a nice getaway with his husband sans dog. He wanted to shop, walk on the beach, fuck in the hot tub and just have his husband all to himself but, alas it was not to be. 

Now, with Jiyong so busy with the wedding preparations they haven't had much time to just be together. He missed him but apparently Jiyong only missed the stupid piss machine. Seunghyun's done things he's regretted over the years, but none quite as much as giving in to a moment of weakness and giving Jiyong that fucking dog. 

When Seunghyun doesn't follow Jiyong inside, choosing to stay out front and smoke the blonde eventually comes to find him. Eventually being in about five minutes but to Seunghyun's sullen self it seems like a year. He's only wearing a sweater and he shivers as he steps out. "What the fuck are you doing? It's _freezing_ out here?" Seunghyun flicked his ash. "Wouldn't want to pollute the baby's lungs with my filthy smoke." 

Jiyong gave him a confused look. " _Baby_? Oh...you mean _Gaho_." Seunghyun dropped his cigarette and walked inside. "Hyunnie!" Seunghyun removed his shoes and then heads for their room. "I'm going to take a shower." Jiyong followed him. "Sounds good. I could use one too." He turns and looked at him. " _Alone_." When Seunghyun walked away Jiyong called after him. "Now I know something's wrong!"

Twenty minutes later Seunghyun emerges in his sleeping pants and a t-shirt. Jiyong is in the bed already, desperately trying to stay awake but failing miserably. Gaho is lying on Seunghyun's side. He rolled his eyes and poked the dog. "Hey you... _move_." Gaho yawns lazily and rolls on his back, at nearly six months now not quite as little as before. He poked him a bit harder. " _ **Move**_!" The puppy eyes are turned on him. "Oh no...that's not gonna work on me." He picks him up and puts him on his own bed, on the floor. He can't resist sticking his tongue out at him, not very mature he knows but tough.

When he climbed into bed he pulled Jiyong over and he naturally snuggled into his chest. He hated that he's jealous over a dog but he can't help it. Anyone, with the exception of Mi-Cha who takes his Yongie's affection from him is basically the enemy. Stupid and insecure as it may be, he just couldn't help it. Even after thirty years he was afraid to lose him. 

When he wakes up in the morning, his brain still fuzzy with sleep he drops a kiss on Jiyong's head. Then he realizes that he can hear the shower running. His eyes open wide and he sees Gaho's sleeping face in front of him. _Fuck my life_ , he thinks. He pushed the dog away. " _Get down_!" 

Daesung sits down across from Seunghyun in the cafeteria. "Hey...how's the wedding plans going?" Seunghyun smiled slightly. "Good...Jiyong's been working round the clock to get the dress done." The blonde smiled. "It's so exciting, your daughter marrying Youngbae's son. How perfect is that!" He nodded. "Yeah...perfect." The younger man tilts his head. "What's wrong? Jiyong's okay with Japan now, right?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah he's fine with it." Daesung sighs. "Seunghyun...you're my best friend but I swear sometimes it's like pulling teeth. _What_ is wrong?" 

Seunghyun exhales. "It's really stupid. Honestly, I'm embarrassed to talk about it." Daesung leans in. "Is it...I mean are you having trouble...uh...you know..." He whispered the rest. " _getting an erection?_ " The older mans eyes bug out. " _What? No!_ Why would you just assume that? _God Dae_!" Daesung shrugged. "Well you're getting older and according to American TV it happens to a lot of men. Something to do with blood flow I think or frequent urination." Daesung had just gotten back from a two week business trip to California so he was well versed on all TV advertising in America.

Seunghyun raised his brow. "Well I'm fine in that department, thanks." Daesung smiled. "I'm gad to hear it but if you weren't they have lots of drugs to help you out. I think you have to sit in a tub for one though, I'm not sure why." The older man scrubbed a hand down his face. "Dae...just how much TV did you watch over there?" He smiled. "I had trouble sleeping so I'd watch it to fall asleep. So anyway...you were saying, it's _embarrassing_ to talk about." The elder sighed. "Okay but if you laugh I'm telling everyone you have erectile disfunction. So, I know it's stupid but ever since I got this damn dog for Jiyong I feel like he's more concerned about him than me."

Daesung stared for a minute. "So you're _jealous_... _of the dog_... _that you bought for him._ " Seunghyun nodded. "Pretty much yeah." The blonde took a sip of his drink. "You do know that he's using the dog to ease his empty nest syndrom." Seunghyun exhaled. "Of course. That's why I got him in the first place. I just didn't expect him to be in my bed and fucking up my weekend plans." Daesung nodded understandingly. "So...get a dog sitter. Someone Jiyong trusts to come and watch him. Then go away."  Seunghyun smiled and pulled out his phone.

Two weeks later Seunghyun walked into Jiyong's office on a Thursday evening. "Hyunnie! What are you doing here?" He gave him a kiss. "I'm here to take you out." Jiyong swatted his chest. "Hyunnie...you know how busy I am." Seunghyun hugged him. "Yes and I also know that Mi-Cha's dress has gone out to have the beadwork put on it. So essentially right now you're free and clear." The designer smiled. "What do you have in mind?" He ran his hand down Jiyong's back. "That's a surprise." He checks his watch. "We've gotta go though. Reservations." Jiyong smiles and then looked concerned. "No wait. What about Gaho?" The dog was sleeping on his bed by Jiyong's desk. Seunghyun smiled. "Already taken care of, baby." Mi-Cha walked in. "Hi daddy. Hi Appa. Gaho! Who's a good boy!" 

"Hyunnie, where are we going?" The elder just smirked. "You've asked me that ten times already, I'm not going to tell you." Jiyong huffed. "Well, I don't like surprises." Seunghyun glanced at him as he turned off the highway. "Yes you do. You adore them, as long as they're centered around you." The blonde sat back and folded his arms across his chest. "Well I can already tell that I'm not going to like this one, not one bit." 

"The airport? Hyunnie we can't go anywhere. I've got Gaho and..." He cut him off. "Mi-Cha and Kyung are at the house with Gaho and before you go on about the wedding, you're fine for now. You're working yourself to death. Besides...I miss you." Jiyong smiled as they get out of the car. "Okay but I hope you packed the right stuff for me."

This was always the biggest risk in planning a trip behind Jiyong's back, packing for him. What if you pack the wrong clothes. Then you risk having not the wonderful trip that you envisioned but a torturous hell filled time. It wouldn't matter if you were at the best place in the world, with the best people in the world. If Jiyong was looking for a certain scarf or pair of pants and they weren't there, the whole trip would be ruined. This time he had his daughter help him. He wasn't going to repeat that Italy debacle. Ten days of "I wish I had my brown channel scarf instead of this ridiculous tan one." If he could have shipped his entire wardrobe with them, he would have. Then they'd have to sleep on the street, but it'd be worth it.

"So...tell me where we're going. I'll find out soon anyway." He kissed him as they stopped at the skycap. "Fine, I'll tell you the destination only. Jeju Island." Jiyong made a face. "It's so cold though. How will that be fun?" Seunghyun paid the man and pulled him forward. "You're a killjoy. Just walk." The blonde rolled his eyes. "It's not like we can take walks on the beach, it's too cold." The older man just looked at him as he dragged him to the check in counter. "There are other things we can do." Jiyong scoffed. "We could have sex at home, Hyunnie. We don't have to fly to an island to fuck." 

He looked up into the startled eyes of the check in girl. He smiled and produced his ID while Seunghyun handed over the tickets and tried not to blush. When they headed to the security check Seunghyun silently went through the scanner and waited for Jiyong. "If you'd rather not go, just say so. We can leave right now." He looked hurt and Jiyong didn't understand why. "What's wrong?" Seunghyun shook his head. "I think you'd rather be home, that's all." Jiyong hugged him. "Why would you think that?" Seunghyun looked at him. "Because you've done nothing but bitch about this the whole time." Jiyong took his arm. "What's our gate number?" They started walking. "It's 240."

When the plane landed Seunghyun had a car waiting for them. "So...where are we staying?" He kissed him. "You'll see." They drove to Seogwipo where their accommodations were located. When Jiyong saw the Y Resort he was thrilled. "Oh Hyunnie, I love this place." The rooms all featured private pools and spa tubs, full kitchens, private balconies with ocean views and bathrooms with separate showers and jetted bathtubs. Seunghyun had called ahead and had their kitchen stocked with the essentials, fruits, wine, chocolate, whipped cream and various other food items. He'd also ordered them dinner from room service for this evening.

"Baby, we should book a couples massage tomorrow and whatever else you want to do in the spa." Jiyong smiled as they ate dinner together. "I'm sorry I doubted your choice of destinations, you're always so romantic. I love you." Seunghyun smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you too, baby."  After dinner they decided to soak in the spa which was located out on the balcony. They put on their fluffy robes and headed out, champagne in tow. 

"Fuck! It's freezing out here! Let's just take a bath inside." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby. You booked this place. Let's enjoy it." He set down a tray of fruit that he'd brought out and dropped his robe. "Come on, Hyunnie! It's nice and warm in here!" Seunghyun finished pouring the champagne and hopped in. "It does feel nice. This is the _second_ nicest thing I've ever felt." The blonde laughed and scooted over next to him. "You're perverted. I love it." Seunghyun smirked. " _Feed me_." Jiyong picked up a strawberry and pushed it in his mouth, letting him suck on his fingers as he pulled them away. "Is it good?" 

Seunghyun smiled. "It's the second best thing I've ever tasted." The younger man straddled his lap. "What was the first?" Seunghyun grabbed his hips. " _You_." That was it, they attacked each other. They were biting and kissing, licking and sucking. "God baby. I _need_ you." Jiyong was pushed against the spa wall, Seunghyun at his back...thrusting deep inside him as the smaller man moaned and whined, trying to keep from swallowing water as his husband caused quite a wave pool with his enthusiasm. " _Fuck...Hyunnie! I...I'm cuuuming_!" He briefly wondered if it was hygienic to cum in a spa but then Seunghyun was grinding into him, moaning out his own release and all thoughts of hygiene vanished. 

They spent the next few days rejuvenating. Having a couples massage, taking a sauna, fucking all over the room and in the spa again. They even managed to see some of the sights like the Aerospace Museum and the Teddy Bear Museum. They walked around through both hand in hand just enjoying being together. Seunghyun got everything he wanted from this trip, time with his husband, Jiyong taking time to relax and no dog. It was perfect he felt like this could be his Christmas present.

On the short plane ride home, Jiyong was glued to him. "I don't want to go back. I wish we could do this all the time." Seunghyun stroked his face. "We can. We should try to get away at least for a night or two every month or at least every other. I love being with only you. Is that selfish?" The blonde smiled. "Yes but it's me so it's fine. Let's do that then. I love this feeling. There's no one I'd rather be with." 

The car ride home was the same, Jiyong clutching his hand as he drove. Seunghyun felt so good, so loved. They pulled into the garage and Jiyong pulled him into a hot kiss. "It doesn't have to end just because we're home. I'm starting to like fucking in the water, a lot." The elder was breathing heavy. " _Fuck_...let's get inside." Jiyong smirked. "I'll go start the tub, you get the bags." 

By the time Seunghyun made it into the bedroom, Jiyong was cuddled up on the bed with Gaho no tub sounds to be heard. "Appa is so sorry, baby boy. I'll _never_ leave my baby boy again. No I won't. You're my sweet boy, aren't you?"  The elder cleared his throat. "Uh Yongie? Did you forget something?" He looked up at his husband. "Oh...sorry. Just put the bags down. I'll unpack later." Seunghyun whined. "But _baby_..." Jiyong huffed. "Hyunnie please! I've been with you for the last three days, Gaho missed his Appa." 


	24. Diet

Christmas was three weeks away which means the wedding is just four short weeks away. This means that along with all the holiday parties and festivities that they usually have, they also have all the last minute wedding details to manage. Chaerin and Youngbae are very involved as well but let's face it, it's Jiyong's show even if he's keeping a low profile about it. 

Seunghyun walked into the kitchen one night after work, drawn in by the heavenly smell of sautéing beef. Jiyong is at the stove working on their meal and he wraps his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. "Smells so good, baby. _Almost_ as good as you. I'm so lucky that you cook so well. You really take care of me." Jiyong smiled and pointed to the table. " _That's_ your dinner over there. This is for _Gaho_." 

Sitting on the table is a bland looking piece of skinless chicken and a tossed green salad. "You're kidding me, _right_?" The blonde removes the pan from the stove and turns to look at him. "No Hyunnie. The wedding is a month away. I'm not letting out the tux I hand made for you because you have no self control. It's fitted perfectly to you right now. Starting today, you're on a diet and you're hitting the treadmill more than once a week. You're getting lazy. I've posted an exercise schedule for you in the gym. Make sure you stick to it." He stared at him, his mouth hanging open. "No way. You're not the boss of me Kwon Jiyong. I'll eat what I want and that's final." 

Jiyong shrugged. "Suit yourself. It's going to be a long month though." Seunghyun narrowed his eyes. "What's that mean?" The smaller man spooned the beef into Gaho's dish. "It means that until you get on board with this, you're _not_ getting on board this." He gestured to himself.  Seunghyun scoffed. "So you're withholding sex, is that it? You'll be begging for it before me." Jiyong smirked. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?" The elder nodded. "Fine. If I crack then I'll be on your diet and exercise plan and if you crack you cook whatever I want, whenever I want it." Jiyong smiled. "Sounds fair. See you in the gym _tomorrow_." 

That night Seunghyun sat in bed reading and Jiyong took a long shower. He came out of the bathroom dressed in his fluffy robe and stood at his side of the bed with his back to it. He sighed and dropped his robe and glanced at his husband. Seunghyun kept his eyes glued to his book, lost in the story. The blonde sighed again. " _Hyunnie_?" He kept reading. " _Hmmm_?" Jiyong crawled onto the bed. "Hyunnie...can you rub this cream on my back? I couldn't reach." He glanced over. "What the fuck are you wearing?" Jiyong looked innocent. "What? Oh _this_? It's a new pair of boxers I got. Why...do you like them?" The elder swallowed. "They're.... _nice_." They were black, sheer and very small. The fact that they hid nothing had not escaped Seunghyun. Jiyong was playing dirty. 

"I'll lie on my stomach and you rub this cream on me, okay?" Seunghyun nodded, his eyes riveted to that ass. "Uh...okay baby." The lotion was a vanilla scent, Seunghyun's favorite. He wanted to fuck him so badly. Lick every inch of his body and stretch him open with the vanilla lotion. He knew he was rock hard. His trembling hands reached out to rub the lotion on his back and Jiyong moaned. "Oh Hyunnie...your hands feel _so_ good on me." 

Seunghyun's brain was screaming " _get away, it's a trap_!" and his cock was screaming " _stay...fuck him. You know you want to!_ " Then his stomach chimed in with " _skinless chicken and salad for a month. No meat. Get the fuck out of here, man. **Abort, Abort**!_ "  Jiyong was moaning at every touch. He jumped out of the bed like his pants were on fire, which they basically were and bolted into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Hyunnie! Where'd you go!" Seunghyun had his back pressed to the door in case Jiyong decided to break it down. "Sorry! Emergency... _upset stomach!_ " The blonde stood on the other side of the door. "Are you alright? Let me in." The elder shook his head. " _ **NO**_! I'm fine. I'll be in in a little while. Go lie down." When he was sure that Jiyong was back in bed he pulled his pants down and stroked his cock. Luckily he still had the lotion so he used some on his hand and worked himself vigorously, thinking of Jiyong's tight little ass in those sexy boxers. It didn't take long for him to cum in his hand, hips thrusting as he thought of that tight heat around him. His stomach better appreciate this tremendous sacrifice he's making because he'd so much rather be buried inside his husband than alone in the bathroom pumping one out. He's too old for this shit.

Three days later and Seunghyun is a nervous wreck. The nightly lingerie show has been killing him. Suddenly Jiyong's been pulling all these new boxers out of thin air, each new one skimpier and more revealing than the last. Previously he'd come to bed in sleeping pants and a t-shirt at this time of year. Suddenly he's much too warm to wear all that. Seunghyun's resolve is slipping. He's ready to tell his stomach to go fuck itself. What's so bad about skinless chicken and salad anyway? 

He's sitting in his office trying to convince himself that he'd rather eat meat than Jiyong when Daesung drops by. "You look frazzled. Is it the holidays, the wedding or Jiyong?" He sighed. "It's a combination of all three really." The younger man laughed. "Let me guess...Jiyong is freaking out about his baby getting married and you don't know what to get him for Christmas because the dog you bought him for his birthday makes you crazy with jealousy." Seunghyun dropped his head onto his desk. "If _only_ it were that simple." 

Daesung looked concerned. "Seunghyun...I'm sorry. What is it?" He exhaled and lifted his head. "Dae...does Hyori ever...uh...you know...try to get you to do things that you don't want to do by...uh....holding out?" The blonde tilted his head. "Holding _what_ out?" Seunghyun sighed in frustration. "You know...sex. By holding out on sex but at the same time taunting you with sexy underwear." The younger man's eyes opened wider than they ever had before as he tried to shake the image that flashed in his head of Jiyong in a sheer baby doll nighty. " _Oh My God! No! Absolutely not!_ Hyori and I have a relationship built on trust and understanding." Seunghyun looked at him. "So...basically you do whatever she tells you and she let's you see her naked, right?" Daesung nodded. "Basically...yes."

The blonde sat back. "What does Jiyong want you to do, anyway?" Seunghyun frowned. "He wants me to go on a strict diet and exercise program until the wedding because he thinks I won't fit into the tux he made me if I don't. Can you believe that?" Daesung shrugged. "Well...I can kind of see his point..." The elder glared at him. "Hey! You're supposed to be my friend!" He put his hands up. "Okay, okay relax. It's just that a little more exercise wouldn't kill you." 

"So you think I should just go along with his strict diet?" The blonde exhaled. "Maybe not all the way. Maybe you two could try compromising? I'm sure Jiyong misses your affection as well. I mean according to Seungri you two are like rabbits!" He was chuckling to himself at his last statement. Seunghyun looked deep in thought. "You know...you're right. He must miss the sex as much as I do. Maybe it's time I give him a taste of his own medicine." Daesung looked panicked. " _Wait_...I didn't tell you to do anything to Jiyong! This _never_ came from me. If he thinks that I told you to retaliate, he'll cut my balls off!" The elder chuckled. "Relax...your balls are safe. He's gonna love this punishment, trust me." The blonde had a sick feeling and wondered how soon he could book a flight to Antarctica. 

Later that night Jiyong was throwing his company's holiday party at an upscale restaurant. He wanted to thank all of his employees and their spouses for a wonderful year. He was magnanimous that way. He was wondering where his husband could be as he politely chatted with some employees from the dull accounting department. He liked to refer to them in his head as stuffy employee 1 and 2. He caught a flash of red and looked at the door. In walked Seunghyun, looking quite edible in a pair of tight red trousers with a black sweater and jacket. 

"Hey baby. Sorry I'm late. I stopped home to freshen up." Jiyong gave him a peck. "No problem. God...you smell good." Seunghyun smirked. "Just took a shower with that sandalwood shower gel you like. So...where's the food?" The blonde led him over to the buffet, sticking close as he filled his plate. "Are you really going to eat all of that?" Seunghyun smiled. "Yes. Unless you'd like to join me and give me a ... _hand_." Jiyong blinked. "Haha very cute." He stuck with him though. 

They sat with the kids and chatted about the wedding. Seunghyun made sure to sit close to his husband, brushing his thigh with his own. They shared food and Jiyong was starting to really feel the need for him. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Hyunnie." The elder smiled smugly. " _Hmmm_?" The designer swallowed. "I know what you're doing and it won't work. I'm much too strong to succumb to your weak ass seduction." He shrugged. "Whatever you say, baby." 

The wine flowed freely and the two men drank up as they each tried to out seduce the other. By the time they were in the car that Jiyong had hired to take them home they were both fairly tipsy and horny from the teasing touches and innuendos that they'd each been tossing out. Also the lack of sex over these last days was wearing on them both. However, as needy as they were, they were both equally determined to win the bet. Even though Seunghyun's body was at odds with itself he was still quite a competitive man and wanted to win. 

Jiyong also was very competitive and liked getting his own way. He was not used to Seunghyun defying him. He usually told him what to do and he obediently followed along. Why was this stupid diet such a sticking point for him? He wasn't saying he was fat, just that he didn't want to have to redo the tux just before the wedding. Let's face it, if it weren't for Jiyong keeping him on the straight and narrow, his husband's diet would be horrendous everyday let alone at the holidays. He just wanted him to stay fit, keep healthy and maintain his stamina so he could continue to fuck him into the mattress on a daily basis. Is that so wrong?

"Baby, do you want a drink?" Jiyong looked over at his husband. He was pouring a scotch and looking at him. "Sure, why not? We've got another twenty minutes before we get home." Seunghyun handed him the drink. "Cheers, baby. That was a great party." Jiyong chuckled. "You just liked the buffet." He reaches over and pats his stomach. "Hey! I didn't eat that much. Besides...you were picking things off my plate." The blonde rests his hand on Seunghyun's thigh, gently rubbing. "I was trying to keep you from eating it all. Anyway...you know damn well I can eat anything that I want and not gain an ounce." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes but he knows this is true. Jiyong eats pretty heathy but he could eat ice cream and cake every day and not gain weight. It's annoying for his husband. Not that he's heavy but he does tend to gain if he eats poorly. They usually workout together both in the gym and in the bedroom so he stays pretty fit. God knows his legs are strong from all these years of holding Jiyong up while they fuck in the shower. As Jiyong's hand lazily rubs his thigh he starts to wonder why he wants to win so badly.

"Hyunnie." Jiyong is leaning on him, whispering huskily into his ear. "Isn't it nice to be _close_ like this?" Seunghyun nodded, feeling good. " _Mmhmm_." The blonde's hand inched up his thigh. "Wouldn't you like to be... _closer_?" Jiyong was breathing into his ear and Seunghyun was beginning to pant slightly. "Yeah...closer is _good_." The designer's tongue softly brushed his ear. "We can be _so_ close...we can be _joined_ together....you'd like that _wouldn't you?_ " He squirmed in his seat, feeling his cock stiffen. " _I would_ , baby. I'd like it _so much_." Jiyong walked his fingers up and down his thigh just barely brushing his hard cock. "Well...all you have to do is follow my diet and exercise plan. That's not so hard now, _is it_?" He licked Seunghyun's ear slightly for good measure. Seunghyun took in a shuddering breath. " _No_...it's not...wait... _what_? _**No**_! I'm not going on that fucking diet!" He pulled away harshly and glared at his husband.

After a fitful nights sleep on both of their parts they were shuffling around the kitchen trying to avoid each other but still get coffee at the same time. Seunghyun was feeling a little sick to his stomach if truth be told, but he'd never admit that to Jiyong. After they'd gotten home last night he'd stormed into the house and childishly polished off a pint of Ben & Jerry's Cherries Garcia. That, on top of the alcohol and food he'd already eaten, not to mention the annoyance he felt, sat heavily in his stomach. 

He ended up dumping his coffee down the drain and heading off to shower. He was so preoccupied with his sick feeling and annoyance that he just walked into the bathroom without thinking. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the shower running and saw his husband's beautiful form under the jets. Suddenly, his stomach was the least of his problems. 

Jiyong was running his soapy hands all over himself with his head tilted back slightly to expose the long column of his neck. When he grasped his cock and began to pump, Seunghyun's body moved without thinking. He was out of his sleeping clothes and into the shower in seconds, startling the smaller man. "What are you doing?" He moved so they could share the multiple shower heads. "Conserving water. Why? Did you want me to do something else?" 

Jiyong handed him the shower gel. "Yes. Wash my back for me, please." Seunghyun soaped up a wash cloth and washed Jiyong's back, occasionally dipping down to his perky ass. The blonde would moan and stick it out every time he went near it. "Hyunnie...this is ridiculous...I can feel your cock pressing into my thigh. Just fuck me already, I know you want to." The elder rubbed his ass and spread the cheeks teasingly. "You don't want it?" He ran his finger over his puckered hole and Jiyong moaned. "God! Yes I want it. I wanted it last night but you were so damn stubborn. I would have ridden you in the car." 

That was the breaking point for the elder. He pushed him up against the wall and inserted a finger. Jiyong pressed back. "More Hyunnie. Give me more." He was up to three finger with Jiyong practically doing push-ups off the shower wall, wiggling his ass around on his hand. He pulled them out and was lining himself up, kissing the smaller man's neck...totally lost in the feeling. Until..."Oh Hyunnie! So glad we're fucking again! Thank _god_ there's still plenty of diet time! Come on... _slide that big boy inside me!_ "

He left the shower more sick and frustrated than before he got into it. "I told you... _no fucking diet!_ "


	25. Too Many Stresses

Daesung and Youngbae walk into the gym at YG and stop, stunned at the sight of one Choi Seunghyun actually running on the treadmill. He's working up a good sweat too, by the looks if it.  The two men look at each other and then move forward towards their friend.

It's six days in and the great diet standoff continues. Seunghyun's  been running on the  treadmill at the YG gym for the last two days. He needs to burn off some of this sexual energy and jerking off in the shower just isn't cutting it. He'll be damned if he uses the gym at home, he's not giving Jiyong the satisfaction of seeing him sweat, both literally and figuratively. 

Youngbae and Daesung both take positions on a treadmill on either side of the older man. He noticed them and nods, never decreasing his pace. They shoot each other a look behind his back and begin their own workouts. Once the three of them are finished, they head to the locker room to shower. 

Youngbae eyes Seunghyun as he's pulling his bag out of his locker. "If you're going to exercise anyway, why don't you just tell him and go on the stupid diet. What's the big deal?" Daesung is behind Seunghyun's back trying to warn Youngbae not to go down this road with hand gestures and facial expressions. The older man looks over at Youngbae. "It's the principal of the matter. I'm sick of him telling me what to do and assuming that I'm just going to fall in line. No discussion, nothing. This time I'm sticking to my guns." 

He turns towards Daesung and the blonde stops his arms mid wave and smiles awkwardly. " _What_? There was a fly in here. You didn't see it?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder about my choice of best friend. You're either asking me awkward questions about my erections or making bizarre hand gestures behind my back. I think I need to shop around for a new best friend." He walked off toward the showers.  Daesung frowns and looks over at Youngbae who put his hands up. "Don't even, man...my erections are _fine_ and I've already got a crazy best friend."

Jiyong was storming around his office, pissed off at the world. "Where the fuck is my macchiato?! I sent that dickhead out, what...ten minutes ago?! God dammit! Can't anyone do anything right around here?! Must I even get my own coffee now?!" His door slowly opened and a young man timidly walks in. Jiyong trained his laser like gaze on him. " _Well_?! What the fuck do you want?!" The man trembled and stepped forward. "Y..y..your m..m..macchiato, sir. I...I have it." 

The designer fell into his chair and rolled his eyes. "Can I have it please. _**Before it gets iced fucking cold!**_ " He rushed forward and deposited the cup on the angry man's desk along with a bag. Jiyong eyed the bag. "What's this?" The young man smiled shyly. "Oh...I saw that they had some lovely looking pastries. I wasn't sure which one you'd like so I got several." The blonde tilted his head at him. " _Really_? How thoughtful of you." He smiled proudly. "I just thought that it would make you happy. You seem more wound up than usual today." He turned to leave feeling rather good about himself and that's when the first pastry hits his back. "How fucking _dare you_! I seem _what_?! Who the fuck are you to comment on my moods?!" By the time he got out of the office he was covered in pastry cream and frosting.

Seungri popped his head in ten minutes later to find Jiyong happily drinking his macchiato and going over end of year sales reports from his store. "Seungri, I think I owe what's his name an apology." The younger man sat down. " _Oh_...and why is that Hyung?" Jiyong exhaled. "Well, turned out he was right, those pastries were just what I needed. They really lifted my mood." Seungri ran his hands through his hair. "Hyung...you _assaulted_ your assistant with baked goods. You're lucky I'm such a smooth talker or he would be suing you. For god sakes, make things right with Seunghyun before you lose your company. Just give in already, what's the big deal?" 

Jiyong huffed. "Well he's being a big baby about this. I can't understand why he won't just do what I tell him. He's being so stubborn. Honestly Seungri...how can anyone resist _me_?" The younger man shook his head. "I don't  know Hyung. I mean you're just so sweet and kind. Always willing to compromise. Never a harsh word for anyone. You're just..." The blonde glared. "I think I've still got a few pastries left if you'd like to continue." Seungri shook his head. " _No, no_. I'm finished." He stood up and headed for the door. "Think about it though. Every marriage has a little compromise in it." He closed the door quickly just as the cream puff slammed into it with deadly cream filled force.

Youngbae knocked on Seunghyun's door on his way to the cafeteria. "Come in." The younger man leaned in the doorway. "Hey...I'm headed down for lunch. You want to join me?" Seunghyun shook his head. "I've got to finish this. I'm having lunch at my desk. Thanks though." Youngbae nodded and then he noticed what he was eating and stepped into his office. " _Hold on_. If you're eating _that,_ then what's the fight about?" Seunghyun looked down at his tossed salad with grilled chicken and then back at his friend. "Look, this is my _choice_. I'm not eating it because Jiyong told me to. If I wanted to, I could eat japchae. I just don't have that much of an appetite lately." The younger man laughed. "So, you're torturing yourself just to prove a point?" He nodded. "Basically."  Youngbae shook his head. "You're relationship is so fucked up." Seunghyun sighed. "Yeah...tell me about it."

This behavior went on for several more days. Seunghyun continued working out at the YG gym and eating healthy behind Jiyong's back. By the time he got home from work he was so tired from running on the treadmill, working all day and eating light that he collapsed most nights into a dead sleep. Jiyong was becoming more and more agitated as the days passed. First, he still was amazed that Seunghyun hadn't caved to his obvious charms yet. Second, he was horny as hell and was tired of waiting for this idiot to realize that he's right. Seungri was right, every marriage has some compromises. Time for his husband to compromise and do what he says. 

Time to take action. Jiyong walked down the hall of YG towards Seunghyun's office. He was here on a mission, end this thing once and for all. One way or another Seunghyun was about to get _screwed_. Whether it was pleasant or not was up to him, but Jiyong was done with this shit. 

He knocked once and pushed the door opened, entering swiftly while closing and locking the door behind him. "Oh my god! What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!" Seunghyun looked up with that deer in the headlights kind of look. "Uh... _Yongie_! It's not what it looks like! I was just...it's _Daesung's_!" Jiyong pushed his chair back and poked him in the chest to punctuate each word. "Choi Seunghyun! How _could_ you?! _Dieting_ behind my back! _That's low_!" 

Seunghyun stared up at him. "I'm not! It's just that it's all they had in the cafeteria!" Jiyong raised a brow. "You expect me to believe that salad with grilled chicken is all they have in such a large company? How stupid do you think I am? You insult my intelligence!" The elder glared. "Fine. It's mine alright! Happy? You caught me! My dirty secret! I like salad, sue me!" The blonde shook his head. "I don't even know you anymore. Who are you? The next thing you'll tell me is you've been exercising as well!" 

Seunghyun rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "Oh my god! You _have_ been! I can't _believe_ you!" The elder walked over to him. "Yongie...I meant to tell you. I thought it was just stress relief but after the first few times...I started liking it. I think I might even... keep doing it." Jiyong gasped. "You....you _like_ exercising?" He nodded. "Yeah...who knew?"

Jiyong sighed. "You realize that however long you've been doing this we could have been fucking, right?" He nodded. "I realize." The blonde huffed. "So...why didn't you tell me?" Seunghyun shrugged. "I'm eating what I want when I want to and exercising because I want to not because you're forcing me to. Today I'm having a salad but tomorrow if I want to, I'll have bulgogi. The point is, it's my decision." The blonde nodded. "I see. So...you want to be in control?" He smiled. "Yeah. Is that so bad?" Jiyong hugged him. "No Hyunnie. I'm sorry. I should have trusted you all along." As Jiyong hugged him he smirked to himself, _this was easier than I thought it would be._

"So...there's really no reason to continue with our bet is there baby?" Jiyong kissed his neck. "No there isn't. How sturdy is this desk?" Seunghyun smirked. "Let's find out." The blonde squealed and jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately. The older man grabbed his ass and squeezed. "God, I've missed this ass." Jiyong moaned. "It's missed you, too. Enough foreplay...lube is in my pocket." 

Jiyong was bent over the desk with Seunghyun's fingers working him open. He'd refused to take him without prep even though Jiyong was begging for it. Finally he removed his hand and pushed inside him. They both groaned loudly, feeling that connection they'd been longing for. When the elder started thrusting, moving his desk with every push, Jiyong let out a steady whiny moan which rose with each brush of his prostate. " _Fuuuck! Hyunnie! So good!_ " He continued thrusting and reached around for Jiyong's cock and stroked it in time with his hips. 

"God! Hyunnie I...I'm _cuuuming_!" Seunghyun grabbed his waist and fucked into him as hard as he could, throwing his head back and groaning loudly. " _Oh fuuuck_!" He collapsed over Jiyong's back, panting and sweating. " _That was so good, baby_." Jiyong grunted under him. "Hyunnie! You're _squashing_ me!"

Daesung and Youngbae were walking down the hall together chatting. They paused when they heard several grunts and groans coming from Seunghyun's door. "Do you think he's alright in there?" Youngbae rolled his eyes. "I think he's fine." The blonde blinked. "He sounds like he's dying. What do you think he's doing?" The older man pulled him away. "I think he and Jiyong finally made up or he borrowed some of Seungri's porn." 


	26. Merry Christmas, Baby

"What I want to know is, how did you two ever survive military service?" It was about a week before Christmas and Jiyong and Seunghyun were at the YG Christmas party. They were talking with the Dong's and the Kang's, more specifically, Youngbae and Daesung. Seunghyun smiled and sipped his drink. "What do you mean, _how_ did we survive?" Youngbae smirked. "You know what I mean... _no_ sexual contact for all that time. How did you two survive?" 

Jiyong rolled his eyes. "That's a dumb question. Obviously we survived. We're here aren't we." Daesung laughed. "Yeah but it was only like a week and you two were scaring the trainees in the building with all the noise you were making. It must have been incredible after all that time." Jiyong raised his brow at him and crossed his arms. "Well Daesung... _what_ were you doing listening outside of _my_ husband's door?" The former idol stammered. " _Wh... what?_ _N...no!_ I wasn't listening outside your husband's door! I...I...was _just_..." Youngbae rolled his eyes. "Knock it off Ji. He's gonna piss his pants. You're avoiding my question. How'd you survive with no sex for so long?"

Jiyong shrugged. "The military is tough. Lots of exercise, I guess we were just too tired to think about it." Youngbae looked shocked and he leaned closer to Jiyong. "You _knew_ he'd exercise if you two weren't having sex, didn't you? You planned it all along!" Jiyong shushed him. "Only if he wouldn't follow along. _Okay_...I know that's how he handles sexual tension. He was never more fit than when he came out of the military and it wasn't just the training. Trust me...I _always_ win even when he thinks he did."

On Christmas Eve it was tradition for Jiyong and Seunghyun to have a large gathering of their family and friends. They spared no expense and it was always the highlight of the holiday season for everyone. They had a large nine foot tree that Jiyong decorated meticulously with a new theme yearly. Of course that meant that Seunghyun was up on a ladder being told what and where to place each ornament while his husband stood below him and critiqued his every move. 

"No...not _there_. To the right a little. No...not _that_ far, go back to the left." Seunghyun rolled his eyes and huffed. "Would you like to haul your ass up here and do this? _Obviously_ I'm not up to the task of hanging a fucking gold ball on a tree!" Jiyong sighed as he gently placed an ornament on a lower branch. "Hyunnie...you know I have a weak ankle. Stop being juvenile. I just need it to be done perfectly. People expect _my_ party to be top notch." The elder climbed down the ladder for more ornaments. " _Your_ party?" The blonde rolled his eyes. " _Our_ party... don't be so touchy." He pointed to the tree. "It's not gonna decorate itself." Seunghyun shook his head. "You better watch it or Santa's _not_ gonna fill your stocking this year." Jiyong laughed. "You better watch it or Santa's gonna be the only one _coming_ this year." 

Once the tree was finally decorated and they cleaned up, Jiyong directed Seunghyun where to place the rest of the decorations. They hung swags of greenery and put out beautiful candles. Jiyong had chosen to go with all gold on the tree and he used some rich green fabrics for runners and accents. He also hung mistletoe in several places, which was kind of his signature at these holiday parties. 

On the day of the party they woke up, or Jiyong did, wired and ready to go. He took Gaho out for his walk, fed him and then returned to the bedroom. Seunghyun hadn't moved, not even an inch. The blonde huffed and looked at the time, 9:45 am. Exactly eight hours and fifteen minutes before their guests arrived, seven hours and fifteen minutes before the caterers. How could Seunghyun just lie there sleeping as if they had all the time in the world? They still had to put the presents under the tree and although Jiyong had cut back on the gifts this year, there still were quite a few. Then there was the bar that needed setting up and they needed to shower and dress. He wasn't sure how they'd make it with so little time. That's it, he's waking him up. 

He sat on the bed next to his husband's sleeping form. He looked at him for a minute, really appreciating his handsome face. He traced his eyebrows with his finger, then moved lightly down his nose and then finally he traced along the line of his full bottom lip. He sighed as he looked at him, so beautiful in his slumber, so peaceful and then he took his palm and brought it down firmly on his perfect face. "Hyunnie! Wake up! You overslept and the guests will be coming soon!" 

Seunghyun jolted awake, his face stinging. " _Ah! Fuck! Oh no...what time is it? I'm sorry Yongie!_ " He was halfway out of bed and Jiyong stood looking at him. "It's 9:50 already. We need to..." The older man interrupted him. " _What_?! Did you say 9:50?! Jesus Christ Yongie! We've got eight hours!" The blonde nodded. "I know... _only_ eight hours, now let's go!" Jiyong tugged his arm to drag him out of the room. "Fuck! I _need_ coffee." 

"I thought that you said you _cut back_ on the presents this year?!" Jiyong handed him a large stack of gifts and smirked at him. "I did. I cut out all of the gifts I'd normally buy for you." Seunghyun chuckled. "That's funny because I did the same thing for you." Jiyong followed him out to their tree. "Choi Seunghyun...you have one person to buy a Christmas present for and you're telling me you cut them out!" He smirked as he headed back to the packed guest room for another stack. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see." The blonde began arraigning presents by name under the tree, all the while muttering to himself. " _He better be joking. Honestly...the things I put up with. I'm a fucking saint. No gift for your husband_." 

Once the tree was packed like the North Pole, Seunghyun sat down trying to catch his breath. "Hyunnie, what do you think you're doing? Go and start setting up the bar." He sighed. "Yongie...it's too early and I'm hungry. I want to shower." The blonde rolled his eyes. "It's all about you, isn't it? Fine...come on, I'll feed you." Seunghyun smiled and followed him into the kitchen. Jiyong made him a light lunch as it was already 11:30.  After he ate Seunghyun pulled Jiyong close. "Let's shower and then finish up." The blonde kissed him. "This better _not_ be my Christmas present."

They took a long, hot, steamy shower together. They soaped each other up and Jiyong began stroking his husband's cock. "This could be my Christmas present, that'd be fine." Jiyong laughed and dropped to his knees, swallowing Seunghyun's cock down his throat. " _Oh...fuck_!" He licked and sucked, bobbing his head and moaning lewdly. He reached around and grabbed Seunghyun's beautiful ass and pulled him closer, sucking him in deeper down his throat. It took all of Seunghyun's self control to push him off and pull him up to his mouth. The blonde whined when he was removed from his tasty treat but when his husband forced two soap slicked fingers up his ass as he pressed him into the wall the whine turned into a moan. When he pushed his cock inside he was letting out a continuous high pitched wail at the sensation. The slip and slide of Seunghyun's cock was always so good, always so satisfying. They moved as one as they built to their crescendo. Jiyong came with blinding intensity followed immediately by Seunghyun. They finished showering and dressed together. Jiyong was much less edgy now and Seunghyun was feeling very Christmassy as well.  

Once everything was in place and the party started, Jiyong relaxed. Of course, whenever anyone got caught under the mistletoe they had to kiss. Seungri lived in fear of getting caught with one of the two residents of the villa because they were ruthless. One year Jiyong pushed him against the wall and kissed him full on the lips. Even his wife had laughed. Aside from the mistletoe, the kids enjoyed the party because uncles Jiyong and Seunghyun always had presents for them all and it was a lock that a certain bearded man would make an appearance. 

Seunghyun was talking with his favorite great niece, Sun-Hi about what Santa would bring her when Mi-Cha came over to them. "Uncle Seunghyun...Santa will bring me art supplies so I can draw pictures." He smiled. "Will you draw a picture for me, sweetie?" She hugged him. "You will get my first picture!" She ran off towards the other children. Mi-Cha smiled. "Appa...you are so good with kids. You will make a great haraboji." He chuckled. "Thanks but don't rush on my account. Take some time to be married first." She looked at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him. "I love you Appa." He hugged her back. "Hey.... _what's wrong_?" She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I guess it's just the holidays and the wedding coming up. I'm just emotional. I'm fine though. I'm going to go look for Kyung." He nodded, looking concerned. "If you're sure that's all it is. I'm here for you, you know that." She smiled. "I know. Thanks Appa." He watched her walk away with an uneasy feeling.

Jiyong and Seunghyun watched as Santa Claus handed out presents to all the children and even the adults. They smiled as the kids got so excited when it was their turn to approach the man in red. Jiyong looked up. "Hey...look what we're under." The elder glanced up and turned to his husband. "I want the Seungri treatment." The blonde laughed. "I'll do better than that." He leaned over and pressed his lips to Seunghyun's. They tilted their heads and deepend the kiss. "Hyungs please, my son is in the room." Jiyong pulled away panting. "Now he knows what a real kiss looks like." Seungri rolled his eyes. 

Once the party was over which was well past midnight and they were alone again, Seunghyun sat Jiyong down by the tree. "Jiyong...why do all these gifts say Gaho?" The blonde smiled. "Because he's been very good this year." Seunghyun rolled his eyes and produced a small box. "Merry Christmas, baby." Jiyong smiled. "Hyunnie! Thank you." He opened the box and found a pair of emerald earrings. He lunged forward and kissed him. "Oh Hyunnie I love them. Thank you!" Seunghyun smiled. "There's one more thing. He handed Jiyong an envelope. Jiyong looked confused. "Hyunnie, did you just write me a check because that's tacky." He rolled his eyes. "Just open it." It was a brochure for The Young Island Resort in The Grenadines. The blonde looked at him. "What's this about?" Seunghyun took his hands. "After the wedding is over, I want you to pick a week and we are going here. It's a beautiful resort and I think we'll both love it." Jiyong smiled. "Thank you. This is kind if a gift for you too though." 

Jiyong handed seunghyun his gift. It was a pair of antique cufflinks as well as a picture of a chair. He looked at him. "These are beautiful baby and is this what I think it is?" Jiyong nodded. "I'm sorry Hyunnie, it was supposed to be ready by now. It'll be ready before New Years. I feel just horrible." Seunghyun pulled Jiyong onto his lap and kissed him. "You had this beautiful chair made just for me. I love you. Thank you." The blonde smiled. "Well, I'm thoughtful that way. Merry Christmas, Hyunnie. I love you." They kissed passionately. "Merry Christmas, my baby." 


	27. Pre-Wedding Anxieties

After spending a quiet Christmas Day just relaxing with his husband and visiting with the kids when they dropped by Jiyong jumped right back into wedding fever. He was beyond excited to meet with Mi-Cha for her final fitting. "Baby girl! Are you ready to do this?!" He was positively vibrating with glee. 

She smiled as she stepped into the fitting room. "Daddy, I think you're more excited than I am." He laughed. "It's not everyday that your pride and joy gets married in one of your unique creations." She stepped out. "Which is more exciting, me or the dress?" He smiled lovingly. "You, baby girl. How could you even question? Now turn around and I'll zip you up."

She turned obediently and he moved the zipper up. "That's odd." She blinked. "What's wrong, daddy?" He shook his head, bewildered. "I took your measurements myself and assembled the entire gown with exact precision.  I was sure it was perfect. I don't know how this could have happened." She flinched. "Aw! Daddy! _That hurts!_ " He pulled his hands away and looked concerned. "Sorry...have you...ah...changed your eating habits?" She shook her head. "No daddy. Why, do you think _I'm_ _fat_?"

He stood back. "No, of course not. In fact I think it's a bit big on you now.  She looked at him, panic in her face. "What do you mean?" He shrugged. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I can't understand this, can you?" She shook her head, teary eyed. "No daddy. What are we going to do? How will I find a new gown in five days? _Oh my God_!" He hugged her. "Don't worry, baby girl. I'll take care of it. It's nothing I can't fix." Let's remeasure you and I'll get right to work. I'll have it done in two days. I promise." She nodded, sniffling. "Thank you, daddy."

When he walked in the door at home at 1:00 am he was exhausted. He had to take most of the gown apart. Seunghyun met him at the door with a hug. "What's going on? You look horrible." Jiyong sighed in his embrace. " _Thanks_. That's just what I was going for." Seunghyun pulled away. "Now you're the comedian. Come on...let's get you to bed."

Jiyong sighed as he was led along to their bedroom. "I really need a shower, Hyunnie. I'm so tense." Seunghyun smiled at him and sat him down while he started the shower. "Come on, baby. This will help." The blonde shed his clothes and pulled his husband towards him. "Will you come with me?" He nodded and stepped in after Jiyong. Seunghyung washed the tired man gently and dried him off with a fluffy towel. Once they were in bed together, they snuggled up close.

"I can't believe I fucked this up so badly. This is the single most important thing that I'll ever make, and I've failed. I'm ruining her wedding, Hyunnie. You should have seen her face." Seunghyun stroked his arm. "No, baby. You haven't ruined anything. Everyone makes mistakes." The blonde huffed. " _ **People**_ make mistakes, Hyunnie. _**I** don't._ I have to have a higher standard. Especially for this. Can you believe that she thought she'd have to go look for a gown now? That's how much of a failure I am." He looked at him. "Was she a bitch about it? Because daughter of no daughter, she can't treat you like shit. I'll just go over to her house and..." Jiyong kissed him. "No, Hyunnie she was just distraught. Crying and upset. Not bitchy. Poor girl. I let her down." Seunghyun hugged him. "Stop it. You'll fix it. It'll be fine. Don't beat yourself up. Even _you_ can't be perfect all the time." 

It took him all of the entire next day and part of the night, but he managed to complete the gown. It'd been years since he'd done all the work himself on a piece and he was exhausted. When Mi-Cha came in looking understandably nervous, a sentiment he echoed, he called Yeo-Bae in for moral support. "This should do it, baby girl. I'm _so sorry_ for the error." She nodded and walked into the fitting room. 

He paced back and forth until she pulled the curtain back. "Turn around, baby girl. I'll zip you up." He held his breath as he did so. "Daddy! It's _perfect_!" He exhaled. "You look beautiful, baby girl." Yeo-Bae nodded. "You do. Just lovely. The gown is _beautiful_ , uncle Jiyong." She hugged her father. "Thank you daddy. You're the best!" He smiled, relief washing over him. "I'm just glad that you're happy."

When he arrived home, Seunghyun met him at the door with a martini. "So...everything's fine now?" He nodded. "Yeah. My back is killing me and my hands ache but...everything's fine. Crisis averted." The older man led him to the couch. "Shall I draw you a bath so you can soak some of those aches away or would you prefer a massage?" Jiyong snuggled into his side. "Both sound really good." He dropped a kiss on Jiyong's forehead. "I'll just get the tub started." 

Jiyong was lying in the warm, scented water with his martini glass and a tray of fruits and cheeses, feeling much better already. There were candles around creating a calming atmosphere, but something was missing. " _Hyunnie?! Hyunnie?!_ Will you come in here? I'm lonely and I want company!" He called out to his husband. Where could he have gotten to? " _Hyunnie_?! Where are you?!" 

The door burst open and Seunghyun walked in wearing a beautiful tux. It was gorgeous actually and he should know, he designed it. "What are you doing in _that_?" He was so confused. Behind him Mi-Cha came stumbling in, sobbing and wearing her bridal gown. Then she caught sight of Jiyong and her face twisted into rage. "How _could_ you?! You've _ruined_ my entire wedding! _No...my life!_ You're not even my real father! _I hate you_!" 

Her gown was in tatters, coming apart at the seams and Seunghyun was trying to calm her down. "Angel...it's not that bad. Daddy will fix it." She scoffed. "I don't want _anything_ from _him_! If you still want to come to my wedding, don't bring _that man!_ " Jiyong sat there, naked and broken, pleading for his family to stop. " _What? No! Baby girl! I love you! Hyunnie, help me!_ " His husband turned to him and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jiyong but she's my flesh and blood. I have to pick her. You understand." They turned and walked away, leaving him alone, crying out to them.

When his face broke the water it woke him and he jumped, startled. His pulse was racing and tears streamed down his face. Seunghyun walked into the bathroom in his robe and immediately went to him, concerned at the gasping sobbing noises he was making. " _Baby_? What's wrong?" Jiyong latched onto his arm and wouldn't let go, crying in earnest now. "You're really scaring me. What is it?" When he still wouldn't or couldn't answer, Seunghyun shed his robe and slipped in behind him.

He held him close until he stopped shaking, cooing softly in his ear from time to time. "Was it a bad dream, baby?" Jiyong nodded. "My worst ever. "You...you...a...and Mi-Cha...disowned me. She said I...I...wasn't her real...f...father. That she h...hated me." The older man pulled him closer. "That would never ever happen. First of all I'd die without you, both literally and figuratively." He kissed his head. "And second of all Mi-Cha looks up to you and aspires to be like you. You're the best father I've ever seen. You know this always happens when you're stressed about something." 

After a good nights sleep that lasted well into the early afternoon, Jiyong awoke feeling slightly confused but infinitely more refreshed. He wandered out to the living room just in time to see Seunghyun entering the front door with Gaho trailing after him. "Now keep it down so your Appa can sleep. Come on, I'll get you a cookie." The blonde folded his arms across his chest. "So...you are actually nice to him when I'm not around." He looked up, caught. "Oh...ah....well I just wanted to keep the piss bag quiet. I didn't want to have to tell you that I had to drown him." Jiyong smirked. "Okay Hyunnie, whatever you say."

He followed them into the kitchen. "Why did you let me sleep so long? I should be at work." Seunghyun hugged him. "You needed this, baby. I called Seungri. You're out until after the wedding." He punched him in the chest. "What am I going to do for the next three days?" The elder frowned. "Ouch, that hurt. Well...we have the rehearsal in two days, but until then... I can think of _some things_ to keep you busy." 

Jiyong was exhausted, again. This time it was good exhausted, he was lying on the bed on his stomach trying to catch his breath. Seunghyun was kneeling behind him, pushing a large dildo inside him. Once it was all the way in, he switched it on with the remote. " _Oh...fuuuck! Hyunnie_!" The blonde was moaning and the elder began to rub his back and shoulders down with some heated oil. The combination of his husbands hot, oily hands and the vibration pulsing on his prostate were more than he could take. 

He began shaking and twitching uncontrollably. " _Hyunie....I...I'm gonna cum!_ " Seunghyun increased the speed of the vibration and flipped him over, attaching his mouth to the blonde's cock and sucking hard. " _Fuuuuck_!" Jiyong exploded in his mouth, his cock emptying down his husband's throat. 

When Seunghyun pulled off, he removed the dildo and cleaned Jiyong up a bit. "Hungry, baby?" He sighed, nodding. "Why? You gonna cook for me?" The elder laughed. "No. I'll order some food. You just rest. Don't even move. We're not done yet." Jiyong shivered and not from the cold. "Whatever you say, Hyunnie. Next round I want the real thing though, no substitutes." He smirked. "Anyway you want it, baby. Tonight is all about _you_." 

The next day they went shopping together and had lunch, just relaxing. All this attention and pampering was just what Jiyong needed to relax and let his anxieties go. By the time the rehearsal dinner came up, he was stress free and feeling good. "Hyunnie, thank you for all you've been doing for me." Seunghyun smiled and kissed him. " _Well_...I did sort of benefit from it as well. Besides all the sex, I got to spend all that time with you which is _all_ I ever want." The blonde looked down, smiling. "You're such a colossal dork but...god, I'm _lucky_ to have you." Seunghyun just hugged him. "Ready to go and watch our daughter rehearse getting married?" Jiyong exhaled. "I am."

Mi-Cha and Kyung sat at a table in the stylish restaurant that their rehearsal dinner was being held. They were talking and laughing with Yeo and Chung-Hee as well as some other friends and family. The waiter came around with more wine and Kyung covered his fiancé's glass to indicate that she wouldn't like any. His brother poked him. "Are you keeping her in check already?" Kyung laughed. "I just know her tolerance. She wouldn't like to be sick on her wedding day." Yeo smiled. "Such a thoughtful fiancé."

At the end of the dinner Mi-Cha was going home with her fathers so she could get ready for the wedding in her family home. She and Kyung kissed goodbye like they'd never see each other again. "I can't wait to marry you tomorrow. I love you, Mi-Cha." She clung to him, teary eyed. "Kyung...I...I..." He kissed her. "It's okay, baby. I'll see you tomorrow at the church." She nodded. "Okay. I love you." 

Her fathers looked at each other. Seunghyun raised his brow and leaned towards his husband, speaking close to his ear. "She gets this melodramatic streak from you." Jiyong scoffed. "I've never been this bad. I had a great time the night before our wedding. This is a tad extreme." The elder shrugged. "Maybe it's nerves or you know...that _time_ of the month." The blonde chuckled. "You can't blame that on everything. Come on...let's get her home." Seunghyun followed him. "Why not? I blame most of _your_ moods on that." 


	28. The Big Event

When the threesome arrived home, the fathers sat their daughter down on the couch between them. "Angel, daddy and I just want you to know how much we love you and how very proud we are of you. You've turned into a remarkable young woman." She smiled, looking down demurely. Jiyong went on. "Baby girl, I know that I may not have seemed on board with the whole Japan thing at first, but well...I want you to know...that is, we want you to know that we support you." She sniffled as she listened. 

Seunghyun took her hand. "Angel...daddy and I have given this a lot of thought and, well...we know that you and Kyung haven't found the right place yet. So...we'd like to buy you a place to live." She looked up at him. "Appa... _no_....that's too much." Jiyong scoffed. "Baby girl, it's your wedding gift. We just want you and Kyung to have a nice place to live. Your first home together should be special. After all it'll be just the two of you in a foreign country. It's very romantic when you think about it." She burst into tears and ran to her room.

Her fathers looked at each other, bewildered. The blonde shook his head. "What did I say?" Seunghyun frowned. "I told you...it's that time of the month. I learned a long time ago to make myself scarce when this is going on." Jiyong looked at him, incredulous. "That's _the_ most sexist thing I've ever heard you say." Seunghyun scoffed. " _What_ sexist? I'm talking about you. You definitely ebb and flow with the moon." Jiyong glared at him. "We will address _this_ later. Right now we need to check on our daughter." He sighed. "Do we _have_ to? Maybe she fall asleep?" 

Jiyong gave him such a scathing look that he was on his feet in seconds. "There's obviously something bothering her. Maybe she's having second thoughts." Seunghyun's eyes went round. "About Kyung?" He shook his head. "No. Japan. She probably doesn't want to go after all. That's why she got so upset." The elder sighed. "Well, we won't know until we ask her." He knocked on her door. "Angel? Can we come in?"

When she opened the door she was in her pajamas and robe, looking perfectly peaceful. Jiyong approached her. "Baby girl...is everything alright?" She smiled. "Oh yes, daddy. I've just spoken to Kyung. He's really grateful to you both for your generosity. So am I. Thank you both. I'm so lucky to have you as parents." Seunghyun smiled. "We feel lucky too, angel." She hugged them both. "If you two wouldn't mind, I think I'd like to get to bed. I just can't wait to wake up tomorrow and marry Kyung!" They nodded and wished her a goodnight. When they closed the door behind them, Seunghyun looked at his husband. "Well...now what do you think?" He shook his head. "I have no idea but something's not right." 

The next day Haru came over to get ready as she was the matron of honor. The two men had always had a special place in their hearts for her so it was natural for Mi-Cha to gravitate towards her as well. Seunghyun opened the door for his niece. "How's my favorite niece this morning?" She hugged him. "Good uncle Seunghyun. I'm your only niece though, unless you count my daughter." He laughed. "She's my favorite great niece. Did she get her art supplies from Santa?" She nodded. "So many. I think her father thinks she's the next Rembrandt. She does have a picture for you though. She said she promised you." He nodded. "She did, on Christmas Eve."

Haru gestured towards the bedrooms. "How's the drama this morning?" He sighed. "So far, not too bad. No tears yet. Lots of sobbing last night. I had to get an ice mask so there'd be no swollen face this morning." She nodded in understanding. "It's a big step. Not only is she getting married but she'll be moving to another country soon. I totally get it. It's overwhelming." He looked confused for a minute. "Oh...you thought I meant Mi-Cha, no...I was talking about your uncle Jiyong. He was a mess last night. Sobbing, wailing, the whole nine yards. I had to drug him to get him to go to sleep. The bride-to-be had a minor episode and then went to sleep." She chuckled. "I guess I should have known."

Once they were all dressed, Jiyong adjusted his husband's tie. "Why can't you ever do this yourself?" Seunghyun chuckled and took the opportunity to drop a kiss on Jiyong's lips. "Because, this way I get to have you fussing over me and your hands on me for a little while." The blonde shook his head. "I have my hands on you plenty now turn around you dork and let me look at you." He did a 360 degree turn and Jiyong nodded appreciatively. "Gorgeous, just gorgeous." Seunghyun smirked. "Thank you, baby." The blonde raised his brow. "I was referring to the tux." He turned to walk away. "But you're not so bad either." 

They rode to the church with Mi-Cha sandwiched between them in the limo, Haru sitting across from them. If she was nervous, she didn't seem it. She was the picture of serenity and peace. When they got to the church, Youngbae met them at the curb. The three men hugged and then Seungri stepped out of the door. "Hyungs...it's time!" 

They walked her down the aisle and handed her off to Kyung. She hugged them and joined hands with her intended. They looked so happy together. Jiyong and Seunghyun smiled at each other and held hands as they watched them exchange their vows. When it was over and they walked back down the aisle, this time just the two of them, Seunghyun leaned down to Jiyong. "How are you holding up?" He squeezed his arm. "I'm okay. It's a good thing. Change can be good in small steps." 

The reception was beautiful, very simple and elegant with dinner and dancing. Jiyong had to admit, a small gathering was perfect for his daughter who seemed to have become rather high strung lately. When the couple changed to make their exit and they were hugging their goodbyes, Kyung had to physically pull her away from several people as she was sobbing in their arms. He looked nonplussed as he lead her about. 

When she got to her fathers, she clung to them both about the neck and cried. "Angel...you'll be back in ten days. It's just your honeymoon." Jiyong rubbed her back. "Baby girl, you need to get a good rest. Just relax. Call daddy when you get there." He looked at Kyung. "Please, Kyung...I'd like to know that you've arrived in Belize safely." He nodded. "Of course, uncle Jiyong." The blonde smiled. "Kyung, I think you should just call me Jiyong or dad now." The younger man smiled. "Okay...Jiyong." He pulled his now wife into his arms and cooed to her. "Ready to go, sweetie?" She brightened. "Yes Kyung." After they'd left the fathers looked at each other. "He's a brave man." Jiyong slapped his husband. "She's your daughter!" Seunghyun chuckled. "No...in this case I think she's all _your_ daughter."

The next morning Seunghyun brought his husband breakfast in bed. This consisted of a tray of fruits, soft boiled eggs and toast along with coffee and a pitcher of mimosas. Jiyong yawned and sat up. "What's all this?" He set the tray before him. "Just breakfast for my husband." The blonde smiled. "That's sweet but I've got to walk Gaho." Seunghyun shook his head. "Don't worry about it...I've already done it." Jiyong raised his brow. "Now I know something's up." Seunghyun climbed up next to him, stealing a piece of fruit. "Nothing's up. I just thought that now that the wedding is over we could plan our own trip." He pulled out the brochure that he'd given Jiyong for Christmas. 

Jiyong laughed. "You've a one track mind, don't you?" Seunghyun poured the mimosas and handed one to his husband. "If you mean that I'm always thinking of ways to get you all to myself, then yes, I have a one track mind. So...what do you say?" He clinked his glass with Jiyong's. The blonde smirked. "How can I say no?" Seunghyun smiled. "Happy New Year, baby." 

After breakfast they indulged in a nap, snuggling up under the covers and tangled together. Seunghyun didn't even mind that Gaho was at the foot of the bed he was feeling so good. Although he knew it was hard for Jiyong to deal with his empty nest syndrom, he was thrilled to finally be alone again. As long as he knew that his daughter was married to a good man and happy, he felt secure. Now he wanted to get back to enjoying his time with his Yongie.

When they woke up, again, they were face to face. Jiyong leaned in and kissed his husband and Seunghyun deepened the kiss. Soon they were locked in a passionate embrace, slipping out of their sleeping clothes and feeling the press of skin on skin. Seunghyun rolled them over and ground his hips down, their cocks slick with precum sliding against each other in a delicious slide. 

He reached for the lube and began stretching Jiyong's tight entrance. The younger man was rolling his hips along with his hand's movements and he pressed another finger inside brushing his prostate over and over again. " _Fuck... Hyunnie....I'm ready for you...fuck me already._.." Seunghyun smirked. " _So feisty_. I love it."

Jiyong arched up as his prostate was brushed again. " _Uhm...fuck.._ " Seunghyun withdrew his hand and sat back on his haunches and pat his lap. Jiyong climbed up into it, lining himself up with his husband's cock and sinking down onto it. They groaned in unison. Jiyong started lifting himself up and down and Seunghyun thrusted up in time with him. " _Oh...fuck Yongie...this is...fuck...oh...so...good._ " They kissed and sucked on each other's tongues, completely lost in each other. 

When Jiyong became too tired, Seunghyun pushed him onto his back, never leaving his tight heat and continued thrusting into him. He grabbed Jiyong's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusting. " _Ah...oh...fuck...Hyunnie...I'm cumming!_ " The blonde convulsed under his husband and Seunghyun followed right after him, hips stuttering in ecstasy. 

Jiyong drew cirles on Seunghyun chest. "You're such an animal today. I mean you're always a great lover but today you seem, I don't know, different." Seunghyun pulled him closer. "I guess I'm just excited that we are gonna be just us again. It's exciting." The blonde kissed his chest. "I know Hyunnie. Me too." 

They got back to their regular schedules the next day. Back to work and the hustle and bustle of life. Seunghyun was happy that they'd set a date for their vacation to The Young Island Resort in The Grenadines. He'd picked this particular resort because it was so exclusive and secluded. 

Before they knew it, the kids were due to come back. "Hyunnie...hurry up. They're gonna be here soon." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "What happened to just is? Why are we running around for the kids already?" Jiyong scoffed. "Honestly, do you want to just wash your hands of them now that they're married? What kind of parent are you?" He sighed. "The kind that wants his husband, all day everyday. Is that so terrible?" The blonde hugged him. "It's a few hours of visiting. They've been back two days already. Don't you want to hear about their trip?" Seunghyun shrugged. "Eh...I could wait. Now...getting you in the tub again...that I can't wait for." 

The bell rang. "Oh...they're here!" Jiyong opened the door to the Dong's, all the Dong's. "Baby girl! I've missed you!" He hugged her. She stepped in and hugged Seunghyun. "Angel or should I say, _Mrs. Dong_!" She giggled. "Appa, you're such a dork." They all sat down in the living room.

"So...baby girl...are you feeling more relaxed." She nodded. "Yes daddy, very. Kyung took great care of me in Belize." Her husband smiled. "It was a beautiful island, very relaxing." Youngbae looked at Seunghyun. "Shall we toast to the kids?" He nodded and got a bottle, pouring glasses for everyone. 

"Here's to the kids...may they be just as happy as the rest of us are." They all raised their glasses to drink. Jiyong looked at his daughter. "Baby girl, why aren't you drinking?" She looked at Kyung quickly. He cleared his throat. "Ah...well...we might as well tell you all...Mi-Cha and I, well....we're gonna have a baby."

The room went completely silent, not even Gaho made a sound. They older couples sat looking at each other, blinking. Jiyong was the first to make a sound. Well actually it was his glass as it shattered on the ground. It had slipped from his limp fingers as his body fell to the ground in a heap. When Seunghyun reached him he was in a dead faint, eyes rolled back and breathing shallow. Then all hell broke lose.


	29. The Aftermath

"Get that fucking _dog_ out of here!" Yeo-Bae leapt up and grabbed Gaho and brought him to the powder room and locked him in. When he returned he found his sister-in-law crying on the couch in a rather hysterical and high pitched manner while his brother tried desperately to sooth her. He also found his boyfriend rushing in the room from the kitchen with a cold, wet rag for his uncle Jiyong's head. Said uncle seemed to still be out cold while his other uncle was loosening his collar and elevating his legs. His dad also stood over his uncle and waved a magazine back and forth to give him more air. The only person who hadn't moved really, was his mother. She sat there, staring straight ahead in a catatonic state. 

"Can someone _please_ clean up this fucking glass!" Yeo had never really heard his uncle Seunghyun yell before and he was a little afraid. He immediately moved to get a dust pan and cleaned up the mess. Seunghyun tapped Jiyong's shoulder. " _Baby_? Come on...wake up! Can you hear me, baby? Just give me a sign?" He huffed in exasperation and looked over at the couch. "Kyung! _Please_!  Can't you make her stop that _fucking_ wailing, I can't even think!" 

Hearing this only made Mi-Cha wail all the louder. Kyung shot a glare at his father-in-law and stroked his wife's head soothingly. "Please baby...it's not good for you or the baby to get so upset. Your dad will be fine. _None_ of this is your fault. It was the excitement of being a haraboji that made him faint." Jiyong began to moan and stir. Seunghyun was at his side immediately. " _Baby_?" Then he grabbed the magazine from Youngbae's hand. "Okay bae, _enough_ already!"  He turned back to his husband who had his eyes opened. "Hey...you okay?" Jiyong blinked. " _Wh...wh...wh._.." His voice was rough and scratchy. Seunghyun looked up. "Someone get some water _please_!" 

Yeo returned with a bottle of water and Seunghyun gently helped him sit up and drink. "What happened?" Youngbae leaned over towards him, smiling. "You fainted when the kids told us they were pregnant." The blonde blinked. " _Pregnant_? _H...h...how_ is this possible?" Seunghyun raised his brow. "Did you hit your head, baby?" He glared at him. "Don't just sit there, help me up!" 

Seunghyun gently pulled him up, holding his arms to steady him.  "Baby sit down. Your still shaky." Then he wheeled on the shocked couple. "As for _you two_...how could you do this to your father? You knew you were pregnant when he was slaving away on your hand made dress! He blamed _himself_ when it didn't fit! If you had only let him know _beforehand_ he could have made the necessary adjustments! I hope you're proud of yourselves! _Just so fucking inconsiderate!_ " The couple sat there shocked. Seunghyun hardly ever raised his voice at anyone, let alone cursed at his own daughter.

Jiyong pat his leg. "Seunghyun...I think you're missing the _big_ picture here. Our daughter has just told us that she's having a _baby_. Don't you understand what this means?" Seunghyun exhaled and looked down. "I'm sorry. You're right, Yongie." The blonde nodded. "Damn right. The important thing to focus on here is I am too fucking _young_ to be a haraboji. I'm Korea's treasure not Korea's _buried treasure!_ Honestly, what are you two even _thinking_ doing this now? I've got an image to protect! I'm still relevant. Of course that's a moot point because...I'll _always_ be relevant." 

Everyone stared at him. Youngbae tilted his head. "When did you _expect_ them to have kids?" He huffed. "I don't _know,_ Youngbae. I just assumed that I'd be old and senile... like _Seunghyun_." His husband looked at him. " _Hey_! I'm not old or senile!" Jiyong rolled his eyes. "You've been old since I met you. If you didn't have such a big _co_..." Seunghyun covered his mouth. "That's _enough_ of that." 

Chaerin finally spoke up. "Kyung hasn't even gone to the military yet. What about _that_?" Mi-Cha renewed her wailing, only louder. Kyung rolled his eyes and glanced at his mother. " _Thanks_   Umma...we really needed that right now." She cringed. " _Sorry_. Just stating a fact." Jiyong huffed. " _So_ , my baby girl will be left...alone...in a foreign country...with a baby ... while he traipses off to do military duty?! _Lovely, just fucking lovely!_ " 

Kyung cleared his throat. "Uhm...well...that's something that we wanted to discuss as well. We really hadn't planned on doing it tonight but since you all brought it up...maybe when I do serve...uh...Mi-Cha and our child ...could ah...stay...uh... _here_." Seunghyun stared at him. "When you say here...do you mean _Korea here?_ " He shook his head. "Ah no. I mean here as in this _villa_. It's only temporary. Just for my military duty." 

Seunghyun felt his temples throb. He could hear everyone talking but he felt removed from it all. Jiyong was agreeing with Kyung. "Sounds smart. Who better than her father's to see her through." Chaerin added her two cents. "Bae and I could babysit sometimes. It will be fun." Even Yeo had something to add. "I may be away as well buy Hee could be a great uncle. He's already done his duty. I'm so jealous, I want a baby!" 

After everyone finally left, Jiyong made his way to bed. Seunghyun was already there, book and strong martini in hand. Jiyong poured himself one and slid under the covers. "Oh.... this is strong. Mostly gin. Just the way I like it. So...you were quiet after your initial outburst. What's wrong?" He put his book aside and finished his drink. "Nothing really, it's stupid." The blonde put his head on his shoulder. "Just tell me and let me judge whether it's stupid or not." 

Seunghyun sighed and wrapped his arm around Jiyong. "It's just that I feel like we're never going to be alone, _ever_. We finally have a chance to be just us again and before you know it two people will be living with us again. I know it's stupid but I just want time with you." Jiyong smiled. "It's not stupid and it's perfectly understandable. It is _me_ , after all. We'll still get lots of alone time. We can ship them off to Youngbae's and Hee's. I won't let you feel neglected." 

Seunghyun kissed his head. "I love you, you self absorbed little diva you." The blonde laughed. "You know...we're alone right now." Seunghyun looked around. "So we are. The only problem is, I'm too senile and old to remember what to do." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "I tried to give you a compliment but you cut me off." Seunghyun smirked. "Remind me what that was again." Jiyong moved his hand down to his sleeping pants and untied them. He slipped his hand under the waist and into his boxers, grasping his half hard cock. "It was about your big cock. I would have elaborated but you stopped me. I would have told everyone how good it feels when I ride it, or lick and suck it." Seunghyun was panting. "Fuck baby. Do it now... _suck_ my big cock now." Jiyong smirked at him. "Gladly Hyunnie. Then I'll ride you, _hard_." 

Later, as they lie there wrapped up together, Jiyong drew circles on his husbands chest and looked up at his sated expression smugly. "How you feeling now? _Better_?" Seunghyun chuckled. "I've gotta hand it to you, you definitely deliver." The blonde kissed his chest. "Not so bad for a haraboji, _eh_?" Seunghyun laughed out loud. "Baby...you're the _sexiest_ haraboji I've ever seen. You've got nothing to worry about. No one in their right mind would ever think you're old. _Fuck_... the way you move those hips...no old man could do that." Jiyong climbed on top of him. "No one sees that but you Hyunnie. It's not like I'm an exotic dancer or anything."   
   
Seunghyun grabbed his ass and squeezed. "No one else _needs_ to see it. They only need to look at this ass, this incredible ass. Then they'll know how sexy you are and how lucky I am." Jiyong smiled, eating the compliments up. "Hyunnie...you say the sweetest things." He smirked. "Baby...you're gonna be moaning the sweetest things in a minute." Seunghyun rolled them over and thrusted inside him. Jiyong did moan out the sweetest sounds for the rest of the night. 

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of activities. Jiyong and Seunghyun travelled back and forth to Japan several times to help the kids look for a house. The realtor was a nice lady and she spoke both Japanese and Korean so it really helped. Whenever the kids liked a house, they'd look to them for approval, well Mi-Cha did. It was getting ridiculous. 

Finally Seunghyun pulled his son-in-law aside. "Look, I think I understand what's going on here. She feels conflicted with us here. I know we offered to pay for this but you should not feel obligated to get our approval. You're adults." Kyung nodded. "I think with her hormones and everything, she's just a mess. She doesn't want to disappoint you." The elder agreed. "Okay...here's what we'll do. Jiyong and I will go and shop or something while you two look at the next two properties. You two decide, it's your life."

"Hyunnie...where are you taking me? I want to see the houses." Seunghyun pulled Jiyong to the car. "Let them do it. We'll go shopping. You can buy anything you want, anywhere you want." The blonde smirked. "Anything? Okay, get out... _I'm_ driving." Seunghyun stood on the street looking up. "Why am I not surprised?" Jiyong grabbed his hand and dragged him through the door. "Oh stop acting all innocent...you love it here."

Seunghyun looked around the mega-store. Where the hell did his husband go? He was just here a minute ago. A sleazy looking guy walked over to him. "Need help? We've got rooms where you can test the merchandise. I could show you, if you'd like." Suddenly Jiyong was by his side. "He's _not_ interested. _Fuck off._ He can't even understand you, so you're wasting your foul breath." He tugged him away. "Where'd you go and what the fuck just happened?" The blonde huffed. "Learn japanese if you want to know and I was buying you a surprise." Seunghyun blinked. "Is it really a surprise for me or is it something for you?" Jiyong lead him out. "Oh... I think it's safe to say that you're really gonna love this. Now... let's go find the kids and get dinner, you're gonna need the sustenance." 


	30. Grandparents

Daesung let himself into Seunghyun's office and stopped in the doorway, shocked. The older man had his face pressed into his desk, body limp in his chair. He'd seen him upset from issues with Jiyong enough over the years to recognize a problem. When he stepped in and sat down he realized that he wasn't upset, he was out cold...asleep. He grimaced and tried to quietly leave, but he knocked his shin into the chair sending it skidding across the floor. Seunghyun jolted up with a start. " _I'm ready, baby. Let's go_!"

Daesung turned around with a brow raised. "Excuse me?" The older man sighed in relief when he saw his friend. "Oh...Daesung, _thank god_. I was dreaming I was at home." The blonde sat down, curiosity peaked. "And that's a _bad thing_?" Seunghyun exhaled. "Recently it's become...how can I put this...rather _strenuous_ being at home." 

Daesung smirked. "Strenuous? Do tell?" Seunghyun sat back. "Well, ever since Jiyong found out that he's, that we're going to be grandparents, he's been trying to prove how young he is. I guess I'm a package deal with that as well because well...with every passing month he gets more _enthused_. When we were with the kids in Japan we visited one of those mega stores." Daesung couldn't help himself. "What _kind_ of mega store?" Seunghyun narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You know damn well what I mean. A _sex_ store. Anyway, he bought lots of costumes and props for himself and toys too. Since then it's been non stop. Sex _constantly_."

The blonde laughed. "Isn't that what you want? Don't you complain when you guys _don't_ have sex?" Seunghyun put his head in his hands. "Not like this though. I'm fucking exhausted. I wake up with his mouth around me. He wants to be fucked in the shower every morning...my stomach is killing me from thrusting while I hold him up, not to mention my thighs. Oh and suddenly he's a contortionist... bending in ways I never thought were humanly possible. I never thought I'd live to say this but... enough is enough already. I just want to go to sleep before I end up in the hospital with a shattered penis!" Daesung crossed his legs and squirmed in his seat at the last remark. "Why don't you just tell him that you're too tired. That you'd like a break for one night." Seunghyun sighed. "I tried. I hinted at how nice it would be to just cuddle up together and he went ballistic. Saying that I didn't want him because he was an old man now. When I said it wasn't true he didn't believe me. I had to fuck him like _four times_ before he did."

The younger man sighed. "Your relationship is so fucked up. So what? You're just gonna have sex until it kills you?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No. I've already taken steps to prolong my life _and_ the life of my balls." Daesung laughed. "I can't wait to hear this. "What have you done? Gotten him a young lover?" He glared at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? No. I did something that I never thought I'd do, ever again." The blonde leaned forward just as Seunghyun's phone went off. He held up his finger. "Hello? Yes? Oh _great_...I'll be right down. Thank you, Mrs. Lee." 

Seunghyun got up and walked to his door, Daesung trailed after him. "What? What did you do?" The whole elevator ride he asked and the whole ride Seunghyun remained silent. When they stepped off he turned to Daesung. "It's the only way I could save myself." Daesung looked at the bespectacled woman and then at what she was carrying. "I don't believe it." Seunghyun smiled. " _Believe it_. Hello, Mrs. Lee. So nice to see you again." 

Jiyong was waiting for Seunghyun when he arrived home. Waiting and ready to pounce. He wanted to try a new position he'd looked up on the internet. It looked risky but he felt like Seunghyun had the strength to pull it off. He paced back and forth and when he heard his car pull in he went to the back door and waited. When the door opened he launched himself at the older man, almost knocking them both to the ground. Seunghyun let out the most un-masculine whimper he'd ever heard. It almost sounded like a puppy whine.

"What's that sound doing coming out of your sexy mouth?" Seunghyun steadied them both. "It wasn't me, baby. It was Jolie." Jiyong chuckled. "Oh well, _Jolie_. Wait...who the fuck is Jolie?" Seunghyun pulled the tiny puppy out from his coat. " _This_ is Jolie. I thought that Gaho would like a sister." Jiyong's face lit up as he held her. "Oh....she's perfect. I love her." Seunghyun smiled at his husband. "I'm glad you like her, baby. I called Mrs. Lee and luckily she had a new litter. I thought you'd like a girl this time." 

Jiyong was so occupied with his new puppy and introducing her to Gaho that he forgot all about the new position that he wanted to try out. Seunghyun was so relieved that he'd get to get a decent night sleep that he didn't care when he stepped in piss puddles all night. 

A few months later, the two men were sleeping peacefully snuggled together in bed, Gaho and Jolie on their beds on the floor when Seunghyun's phone went off. He groggily reached for it. "Hello." Kyung's panicked voice came through the line. "Appa Seunghyun...we're having a baby!" He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I know that Kyung." The younger man huffed. "No! I mean... we're having the baby... _now_!" He sat up, dragging the still sleeping Jiyong with him. " _Oh fuck!_ I mean... Oh my god! What are you doing on the phone? Stay with my angel! Call us when the baby arrives!" 

Jiyong had woken up and was squeezing his arm. "Let's get dressed. We should go to the hospital." Seunghyun stopped him. " _Baby_... they live in Japan. By the time we get there..." Jiyong started dressing. "The baby may or may not be born. I have all the airlines flight schedules saved on my laptop. Now get the fuck up and call Seungri." Seunghyun got up. "Why Seungri?" Jiyong looked at him like he was stupid. "Who else would I leave my precious babies to?" He nodded. "Oh, right... _the dogs._ " He started dressing and called Seungri. "What about Bae and Chae?" Jiyong rolled his eyes. "If you don't hurry the fuck up, they'll beat us to the airport. I've already discussed this with Bae at length." Now Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I should have guessed." Jiyong was shoving him out the door towards the garage. "Wait, what about a suitcase? We need clothes." The blonde got into the car. "It's been in the trunk for weeks. Honestly Seunghyun, get with the program." 

They arrived at the hospital before the baby did just like Jiyong predicted. "No way my baby girl would have a baby without me." Jiyong and Youngbae paced the waiting room while Chaerin and Seunghyun sat and drank coffee. Jiyong flopped down at one point. "I don't understand why they've been so secretive about this baby. They wouldn't even tell us the sex." Chaerin shrugged. "Maybe they never found out either. Maybe they just wanted to be surprised. Nothing wrong with that." He huffed. "No...they're hiding something. I can feel it." Seunghyun laughed. "Yongie...what could they possibly be hiding? That's ridiculous."

Kyung stepped into the waiting room then, looking both tired and elated. They all stood and gathered around him. "Well?" His father said. "Is everyone okay?" He nodded. "Everyone is just perfect." Seunghyun exhaled, memories or Mi-Cha's birth had been on his mind. "My angel is alright? She did well?" Kyung smiled. "She was amazing. I can't believe how strong she is." Chaerin laughed. "Childbirth is no picnic." Jiyong finally couldn't take it. " _Oh my god! What did you have...a boy or a girl?_ " Kyung laughed. "Oh...sorry, I almost forgot. _Both_ actually." 

"Both? How...oh my god... _twins_! You had twins!" Jiyong turned to everyone else. "I told you they were hiding something!" Kyung smiled. "We wanted to surprise you all. Don't be mad." They all started talking at once and he sat down trying to listen. 

Later when they got to see the new mother and their new grandchildren, they were all so happy. "I knew you'd all come. Kyung wasn't so sure but I was." Youngbae held his new grandson, Jae-Hwa. "He's just beautiful. I can't believe he's here." Jiyong walked over with their granddaughter, Haneul. She was named after Seunghyun's mother. "Well...I think they're both beautiful. I'm so happy for you baby girl." She smiled. "Thank you daddy. Kyung and I are very happy." 

After about a week, they all went home. They missed the twins very much but luckily Jiyong had his dogs to keep him occupied now. When Seunghyun walked in the door one night a few months later, he found Jiyong on the patio. "Hey baby. How was your day?" He turned to him and hugged him. "Good. I have news." Seunghyun poured himself a drink. "Should I drink this first or can I wait?" Jiyong chuckled. "Kyung is going into the military in six months." The older man finished his drink. "Well...I guess we better call the contractors in the morning." The blonde tilted his head. "Contractors, why?" Seunghyun kissed him sweetly. "Well...if my grandchildren are coming to live here we're going to have to renovate." Jiyong smiled. "Really? Thank you Hyunnie! You really don't mind?" He pulled Jiyong onto his lap. "Yongie...that's our family. Of course I want them here. As long as you and I are together, we can survive anything. Even twins!" 


End file.
